A tu lado
by BarkhornKs
Summary: AU NanoFate. Con el tiempo llegara el momento en el que debas elegir que es lo que quieres en tu futuro. Despreocupada por el tema Fate vivirá su día a día como la adolescente que es junto a sus amigas. Disfrutando de cada partido, cada quedada y cada fiesta en la que es invitada. Sin embargo, la llegada de cierta personita a su vida hará que algo en ella cambie por completo.
1. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 01**

* * *

—Oh… ¡Ey, Fate!

Un pequeño golpe en su hombro izquierdo hizo que dejara por un momento los apuntes de física para dirigirle la mirada a la rubia de ojos esmeralda, cual pedía su atención recargada en el pupitre del lado izquierdo.

—Tú dirás.— Fate se echó para atrás en un vago y lento movimiento que hizo crujir la silla en la que estaba.

Los delgados labios de Arisa se retiraron en una deslumbrante sonrisa que encurioseo a la más alta que esperaba expectante a la información.

—Partido este Sábado.— señalo, agrandando los ojos con entusiasmo.— Y… ¿Adivina contra quien?

Testarossa negó con diversión al dar con la respuesta que su amiga tanto ansiaba por escupir por su boca ricachona.

—No puede ser.— río.

—Créetelo.— alzo las manos de forma exagerada, e importándole poco el hecho de que casi le da a una de sus compañeras, estampó las palmas en el pupitre de Fate.— Ah~ No puedo esperar para el Sábado.

Si bien Fate sabía que la alegría de la muchacha a su lado era debido a la fase de clasificación también existía otro factor que incidía en cada partido y ese factor se podría resumir en tan solo una palabra: animadoras. El club de animadoras, con 5 victorias consecutivas en los regionales y 3 copas alzadas en victoria, se podría decir sin lugar a dudas que fueron y son las mejores en su empeño. Por supuesto con su extraordinaria coordinadora, Reinforce Zwei, y su gran capitana, Kyrie Florian, se debía reconocer que como equipo son imparables. Un equipo de atletas de primera entre ellas Nanoha Takamachi, Suzuka Tsukimura y Hayate Yagami hacían del equipo algo envidiable, y para celos de unos y pena de otros, dicho grupo tan solo se dedicaba a animar a un club y ese era el de Baseball.

—Yo tampoco.— en pequeños pero rápidos movimientos Fate guardo todo el material en su bolsa y se la colgó en el hombro.— ¿Qué, vamos?

—Lo siento, tengo clases de violín.— Arisa esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, disculpándose por ello a lo que Fate negó con la mano.

—Entonces me pasare a ver el ensayo de las animadoras.— la oji esmeralda junto sus manos al frente pidiendo disculpas una vez más.

—Dale saludos a las demás por mí.

Fate asintió y se despidió de su amiga con un pequeño choque de manos. Una vez se despidieron, la oji carmesí agarro la bolsa del Baseball y puso rumbo al gimnasio donde entrenaban el resto de sus amigas.

A puertas del gimnasio pequeños gritos, ahogados por la robusta puerta que la separaba del entrenamiento, se dejaron escuchar mucho antes de que Fate se decidiera a entrar lo más sigilosamente posible y sentarse en las gradas.

—¡Bien chicas 5 minutos y continuamos!

Las palabras de Rein junto a las dos o tres palmadas que dio resonaron por todo el gimnasio de forma que hacía que cualquier cosa que dijera esa mujer se haría al pie de la letra. Sintiéndose incomoda por alguna de las furtivas miradas que le daban las nuevas integrantes de 1r grado, Fate tomo la capucha de su sudadera negra con ambas manos y se la puso, ocultando su pelo rubio y su rostro.

—¡Testarossa!— la aludida respingo en su lugar y se encogió de hombros en un inútil intento por desaparecer de la vista de aquellos ojos carmesí igualitos a los suyos.— Aquí.— demando la mujer apuntando el suelo enfrente de sí.

Resignada, la rubia se descubrió el rostro y ando con pesadumbre a lo que sería su propio funeral.

—Siiii~

—Sabes de sobras que todos el mundo que no pertenezca al equipo de animadoras tiene _**PROHIBIDO**_ entrar en el gimnasio en horas de labor del Club.— la riño y un par de risas a conjunto no se hicieron esperar.

Sabiendo a quienes pertenecían dichas voces Fate no pudo hacer más que mandarles un par de miradas llenas de frustración por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que pedía socorro a cualquier alma caritativa que la sacara del apuro en el que se encontraba, ya que por lo visto sus amigas preferían reírse de su desgracia a inventarse cualquier excusa para que la dejaran quedarse.

—Oh, vamos Rein. Solo un poquito.— dijo en un intento por apelar la firme respuesta de la peli plateada.

—He dicho que no y es que _**NO**_.— resalto la negación para fastidio de la rubia.

—Va, solo será un ratito.— insistió.— Te juro que no hare nada que entretenga al equipo.— Fate clavo los pies en el piso al verse empujada por la más alta en dirección a la salida.

—Ese es el problema.— le susurro a espaldas.— Me distraes a las de primero. Ahora, fuera.

Con dicho grito Reinforce lanzo a la rubia fuera del gimnasio y le cerró la puerta en las narices sin tan siquiera darle la oportunidad a coger sus pertenencias que habían pasado al olvido en las gradas. Resignada a ello saco el móvil de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a la cobriza para que le llevara las cosas a casa nada más acabar.

Una vez desocupada de todo Testarossa decidió pasarse por el club de entretenimiento donde su hermana era dueña y señora del mismo. Una vez subió las escaleras del segundo piso sin preocupación tomo la manija de la puerta en la que había un pequeño cartel con alguna de las ocurrencias de Alicia y entro dentro como si de su casa se tratara.

—Ah… ¡Ey!— la mayor de las gemelas salto de su cómodo sofá lanzando a volar el bote de palomitas que había en su regazo y del que Shari había hecho el ademan de tomar un puñado.

—¡NOOOOOO!

Tanto Fate como Alicia la vieron lanzarse al suelo en un intento por salvar las pocas palomitas que no tocaron el suelo. Fate suspiro y viro a su alrededor para luego declarar que ese club era una pocilga, recibiendo un par de quejas de la misma presidenta, es decir, Alicia.

—De todas formas me aburro.— bufó y se sentó en el lugar donde anteriormente se había sentado la mayor.— Rein no me ha dejado quedarme… otra vez.

—Ya, y por eso vienes a mi club ¿no?— la mayor cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y enderezo la espalda.— Para pasar el rato mientras nos robas toda la comida que encuentras.

—Que conste que lo has dicho tu.— la señalo.— No yo.— y se señalo, esbozando una sonrisa llena de alegría y arrebatando el bote de palomitas de las manos de la castaña de lentes.

* * *

Las gotas que perlaban su esbelto rostro fueron lanzadas desconsideradamente a cualquier parte en un rápido y conciso paso de baile que podría tentar a cualquiera que viera a la muchacha con su traje de animadora resaltando sus bien pronunciadas curvas. Una vuelta sobre su eje, seguida de unas cuantas palmadas dieron por finalizada la coreografía a la vez que la última parte de la canción daba por terminada. Nanoha se apoyo sobre sus rodillas sintiendo las gotas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Bien hecho chicas, hemos acabado por hoy. Nos vemos este Sábado.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo por la garganta de la cobriza. Nanoha se acerco a la bolsa, leyó el mensaje de Fate e inevitablemente una gran carcajada se proyecto en todo el gimnasio.

—Nanoha-chan.

—Nos vemos en la entrada.— termino Hayate llevándose con ella a la peli morado.

La cobriza afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se colgó la bolsa en el hombro. Asegurándose de no haber dejado nada atrás cruzo toda la pista hasta las gradas y cogió ambas bolsas de la rubia, sintiendo ligeramente más pesada la de Baseball.

—Aaaah… No entiendo cómo puede llevar algo tan pesado a cuestas todo el rato.

Expresado su desconcierto otra risa salió de su boca y se dirigió a los vestuarios a cambiarse y de paso a por una buena ducha.

Terminada su labor y a puertas de la salida del edificio se paró a pensar en algo un momento. Miro a Hayate y Suzuka saludándole desde lo lejos y luego fijo la vista en las escaleras ascendiendo al segundo piso. Había tomado una decisión. Un par de movimientos de manos por aquí otro por allá dejo en claro sus intenciones a sus dos amigas cuales asintieron sin rechistar y se fueron. Nanoha reafirmo las bolsas en sus hombros y avanzó escaleras arriba al segundo piso.

Una vez arriba siguió el pasillo de la derecha hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida con una puerta y un letrero con las palabras _«DEAD OR ALIVE»_ escritas con una caligrafía nefasta. Unos minutos detrás de la puerta Nanoha se decidió a llamar con dos toques casi simultáneos a lo que recibió un 'adelante' muy débil.

Al abrir ojos lavanda y borgoña chocaron con fuerza. Nanoha viro a todas partes en un intento por ver la melena rubia de Fate en el salón sin embargo tan solo se encontró con la mayor haciendo a saber qué cosas encima de una silla.

—Si buscas a Fate debe estar en los casilleros o en el campo de Baseball.

—Pasare por el campo.— respondió la cobriza haciendo el ademán de salir del salón.

Después de su pequeña visita, cruzo todo el edificio hasta las canchas de Baseball dando por fin con el paradero de la rubia de ojos carmesí la cual golpeaba el aire con un bate. Nanoha lo podía decir sin miedo, aquella dedicación y felicidad con la que jugaba es –con diferencia– lo que más le gusta de Fate Testarossa.

—Fate-chan.— la llamo y la aludida golpeo el aire una vez más.

—Nanoha.— sonrió y dejo el bate reposando.— Te lo agradezco debieron haberte pesado bastante.— Fate le quito todas las bolsas que le pertenecían con una mano y las fue a dejar en el césped, cerca de las escaleras, a la vez que se estiraba allí y le indicó a la cobriza que fuera con ella.

—¿Entrenando?

—Algo así.— suspiro.— Alicia se puso muy pesada nada más acabar de ver no se qué película de las suyas así que decidí marcharme.— le explico.— Y… ¿Qué tal con el ensayo?

Fate estiro las manos hacía atrás y apoyo todo el cuerpo en ellas. Miro a Nanoha de soslayo y espero paciente a la respuesta de la joven.

—A parte de tu numerito creo que todo marcho según lo planeado.— bromeo y Fate hizo una mueca de disgusto bastante infantil.

—Ja, ja, ja. Me parto.— rodo los ojos ante las insistentes carcajadas a su lado.— Vamos, si solo quería ver un poco del ensayo. ¡Ni que fuera un crimen por dios!

Las risas de Nanoha fueron en aumento y Fate no tuvo más remedio que taparle la boca para que parara, cosa que no pasó. En cambio, la cobriza logro liberarse de su mano y se lanzo de espaldas al césped riendo a más no poder, llevándose con ella a la más alta gracias a que el brazo había quedado enredado entre sus cuello y su manos, las cuales no tenían intenciones de soltarla; o al menos no inmediatamente.

Después de unos cuantos revolcones en los que Fate intentaba sacar el brazo de donde estaba y que Nanoha no se lo pusiera fácil, ambas acabaron tendidas con la respiración entrecortada y con las miradas alzadas al cielo cual se iba tiñendo de los tintes anaranjados de un bonito atardecer.

—Nyahahah eso fue divertido.

—No para mi.— protesto la rubia de forma infantil.— Un monstruo de mil quinientos kilos aplasto mi pobre braizito.— gimió y Nanoha se reincorporo para darle un buen golpe en el hombro.

—Yo no peso tanto.— soplo indignada.

—No.— afirmo la oji carmesí.— De ser así no estarías en lo alto de las figuras.

Con dichas palabras Nanoha entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante y Fate entendió que era hora de correr por su vida. Sin reparo la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí se colgó la cartera y la bolsa de cualquier forma en los hombros y salió por patas, seguida del demonio blanco A.K.A Takamachi Nanoha.

—¡Fate-chan! ¡No huyas cobarde!

* * *

Luego de haber sido perseguida por todo el vecindario por su amiga encolerizada, Fate llego a su casa por fin. En un vago movimiento se deshizo de las llaves en el mueble del recibidor y camino de forma semiautomática hasta perderse en el oscuro pasillo. Una vez entro en su habitación tiro la bolsa y la maleta al suelo y se lanzo a la cama.

—Ah~ ¡Me mueroooo!

Fate enterró la cara en la almohada y cerro los parpados en un intento por descansar. Intento que se vio truncado por el incesante sonido que emitía su móvil al recibir una llamada. Sin prisa lo saco de su bolsillo del pantalón, lo dejo encima de la mesita de noche y descolgó.

—" _La próxima vez no te escaparas."_

—Lo que tu digas.— emitió con voz de ultratumba.— Oye, corres como una nena.

La joven rubia alzo la cabeza apenas dos centímetros para que su voz, o lo que restaba de ella, pudiera proyectarse de manera clara y burlona.

—" _Sera porque soy una nena."—_ bufo Nanoha desde el otro lado de la línea, indignada.

—Claro.— sonrió.— Demonio de mil quilos.

—" _¡FATE-CHAN!"—_ el grito de la joven cobriza resonó por toda la habitación hasta oídos de Testarossa, que de no ser por la falta de energías hubiera acabado en el piso como muchas otras veces.

Cuando se hubo recuperado del grito Fate siguió riéndose de su mejor amiga mientras ésta, en un intento por devolvérselas, hacía soberano esfuerzo por amenazarla con cosas que posiblemente no se iban a cumplir; ya fueran o porque eran tantas como para acordarse o el hecho de con tan solo una mirada de cachorro malherido podía perdonarle todo.

—Vale, vale me retracto.— una última risa de su parte y un soplido de la oji lavanda, dieron por finalizada la conversación.— Nos vemos.

Al finalizar la llamada Fate se reincorporo en su cama con las energías renovadas. Un par de risas rebotaron en las paredes de su habitación. Le encantaba hacerle rabia y ella sabía muy bien el porqué, cosa que por obvias razones no iba a mencionar en público.

—Quien se ríe de sus maldades acaba acordándose.

Fate levanto la cabeza y fijo la vista a la puerta entreabierta con Alicia en la penumbra del pasillo.

—Créeme, ya me han pasado factura.— sonrió la menor y Alicia meneo la cabeza en símbolo de negación.

—Tú sabrás.— lo dejo pasar.— La cena ya esta lista.— le informo recibiendo una afirmación y un «Ya voy» de la oji carmesí.

Después de haber dejado la habitación en condiciones la menor de la casa entro al comedor, encontrándose con su madre poniendo el último plato en la mesa para luego sentarse. Fate imito los pasos de Precia y se sentó en su respectivo lugar, junto a la oji borgoña. Con los platos y todo servido la conversación entre las tres mujeres de la casa no se hizo esperar, volviendo el silencioso ambiente en uno más alegre y cómodo para las integrantes. Mientras Fate le contaba a su madre sobre el próximo partido, Alicia se dedicaba a contar cual cosa le pasara por la cabeza, ya fuera algo relevante o irrelevante.

—Fate es demasiado popular.

Ante el inoportuno comentario de su hermana la oji carmesí dejo de comer para regresarle la mirada con las palabras: «Enserio era necesario», escritas en su cara. Por supuesto la mayor ensancho aun más la sonrisa, causándole un pequeño escalofrió.

—Maa~ Fate siempre ha sido más parecida a su padre.— sonrió cariñosamente a lo que la aludida atino a sonrojarse avergonzada.

—De-Déjenlo ya.— murmuro entre dientes y se encogió en la silla, deseando que la tierra de la tragara.

Vista que llego al interior de las dos restantes, llenándolas de calidez y ternura. Alicia pego un bote llevándose a su hermanita al suelo y Precia apoyo su mejilla derecha viendo la escena que le mostraban sus dos hijas con una cálida sonrisa.

En un intento por sacarse a su hermana de encima y huir a su habitación, en un instante la mirada carmesí se cruzo con la mirada de Precia y un fuerte sonrojo inundo sus orejas dejándolas completamente rojas.

—¡Mama! Deja de mirar y ayúdame.— se quejo a lo que la mujer de cabellera morado pareció salir de su estado de trance.

—Alicia.— la llamó.— Deja de molestar a tu hermana.— con resignación la aludida dejo de intentar abrazar a la oji carmesí y se paró a un lado.

—Me pregunto qué dirían tus «Fans» si te vieran de esta forma.— Alicia se llevo un dedo en el mentón, tenía un buen punto.— Imagínate el inmutable lobo solitario de Baseball, Fate Testarossa, muestra su lado más tierno ante el público.— como si fuera la portada de una gran noticia, Alicia lo recito causando que Fate se estremeciera una vez más.

—No por favor.— habló y se abrazo a sus piernas mucho mas avergonzada que antes.— Es sumamente vergonzoso.— susurro con una mueca pensando en la reacción de sus amigas, más concretamente de cierta cobriza.

—Oh, vamos. Si eres toda una ternurita andante.— Alicia hizo el intento de volver a asaltarla a lo que Testarossa logro reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarla y dejar que se diera de morros contra el suelo.

Recobrando la compostura, o al menos en un intento de ser seria a pesar de su enrojecido rostro, Fate se levanto y se excuso con la tarea del instituto para regresar a su habitación y escapar por fin de las zarpas de esas dos mujeres.

—Mama ¿Papa también era así de tímido?

Una sonrisa delineo los finos labios de la mujer de ojos violeta. Pocas eran las veces que sus hijas preguntaban por su difunto padre y que una pregunta como esa saliera de la boca de Alicia sin reparo es algo que no pasaba todos los días.

—No sabes cómo.— la gemela mayor agrando la sonrisa.— Era todo un saco de ternura cuando estábamos los dos solos.

—Ah, entonces Fa-…

—Las puedo escuchar.— se escucho la 'seria' voz de Fate desde el pasillo seguida del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Nanoha apago el móvil y lo dejo a un lado de la cama, cogió la bolsa del club y salió de su habitación en dirección al cuarto de baño donde se encontraba la lavadora.

Allí tiro toda la ropa sucia y toallas en el tambor e hizo lo propio para ponerla en marcha. Poco a poco la lavadora se fue llenando de agua hasta el tope y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas con un ruido sordo a compás. Con la vista fija en la puertecilla circular se agacho a la altura, observado el incesante rodar del agua y el jabón mezclándose dentro. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando aquella sutil acción? No lo sabía. Desde la llamada a la rubia todo se había vuelto más solitario en la casa. Por lo general, siempre era así sus padres se iban a trabajar a la pastelería mientras que sus dos hermanos se iban a las clases nocturnas en la universidad y no volvían hasta bien entrada la noche.

Nanoha decanto la cabeza a un lado y abrazo sus piernas haciéndose más pequeña en esa habitación. Un parpadeo, dos, tres, cuatro hasta que al final no pudo más y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Segundos, minutos o tal vez horas pasaron cuando el timbre de la entrada siendo accionado resonó en toda la casa. Hubo una leve reacción en la cobriza, no obstante, solo fue eso, leve. Un segundo timbres resonó, esta vez consiguiendo que la menor de los Takamachi reaccionara al llamado de la persona detrás de la puerta de la entrada.

En tres veloces pasos Nanoha salió disparada del cuarto de baño y bajo las escaleras, cruzando por el salón hasta llegar a la entrada. Donde, una vez allí entre abrió la puerta con recelo y se asomo a ver quien osaba despertarla de su calmo sueño.

—¿Quieres que te consuele?— la rubia alzo un par de bolsas del supermercado con comida chatarra y una película en la otra.

—Que oportuna.— dijo, abriendo la puerta para que pasara dentro de la casa.— Pasa.

—¿Hoy tampoco hay nadie?— Fate siguió con sus preguntas aun sabiendo la respuesta de la mayoría.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza. Se acerco a la encimera de la cocina y sacó un par de tazas y chocolate de los armarios de arriba. Luego puso el chocolate en cantidades parejas en las tazas y las metió al microondas.

—Siempre ha sido así. El Midori-Ya es muy famoso por lo que siempre hay mucha gente.

—Se que te lo he preguntado constantemente pero, ¿de verdad que no te sientes sola?— inquirió la rubia ayudando a la oji lavanda con las tazas de chocolate de chocolate caliente.

—La verdad.— tomo una de las taza de chocolate entre sus dedos de la mano de Testarossa y se fue a sentar a mesa, esperando que la oji carmesí hiciera lo mismo.— Contigo viniendo cada vez que sales a correr no tengo tiempo para sentirme sola.— dijo en un intento por sonar molesta pero la calidez de aquella pequeña visita aun no había renunciado a salir de su interior.

Por otro lado Fate atino a reír nerviosamente mientras rebuscaba algo en concreto de la bolsa de plástico.

—De todas formas te traje la cena.— encontrando lo que quería le saco una ensalada y dos refrescos de cola.— Ya que te preocupa pesar…— una patada en su espinilla seguida de una escalofriante mirada le advirtieron de no seguir por ese camino.— Vamos, no hagas esa cara, te he traído una ensalada y una película para más tarde.— se defendió.

—Supongo que por esta vez te perdonare.

Dejando de lado la conversación la cobriza destapo su cena y empezó a comer disfrutando de la compañía de su mejor amiga como casi cada noche.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y aquí con una nueva historia después de tanto. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla y que la hayan disfrutado. Se agradecen los review (tengo presente la vagancia que causa dejarlos).

Ya pongo como aviso que este Fic será bastante diferente a lo usual que so solía escribir; primeramente por la estructura en si o la forma de 'narrar' las escenas. También quiero ADVERTIR (sobre todo esto) que las cosas irán lentas. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo para pensar las escenas NanoFate ya que quiero hacerlo bastante extenso así como este Fic me ayudara a retomar mi rutina de escritura y espero que puedan entenderlo.

Referente a mis otros Fics, los continuare. Pero estoy 'Reescribiéndolos' para que el volver a leeros o engancharse en la historia sea más ameno y no les sangren los ojos(?) con la nefasta gramática.

Además me gustaría saber que parejas (de MSLN) les gustaría ver, ya sea para tenerlas en cuenta para futuros fics o hacer algún guiño en este fic. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante que pareja prefieren para Hayate en este Fic, ¿Alicia o Carim?

Con todo dicho (me explaye de más) me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta después de estos larguísimos 2 años y nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

La tensión podía respirarse en el aire. Los ojos rojizos de la chica brillaron con recelo. Aferro el bate con fuerza y avanzó un pie por la tierra polvorienta del campo mejorando su base, esperando paciente al lanzamiento del _Pitcher_.

Un «BAM» les fue dado. El juego empezó y la pelota salió disparada al frente. Sin espera todas las jugadoras en el campo se movilizaron a por la pelota mientras otras se posicionaban para recibirla y poder eliminar a la bateadora. Fate, después de lanzar dejo ir el bate y esprinto a la primera base. La pelota reboto en el suelo y fue recogida por una de sus compañeras. La oji carmesí piso la base y siguió corriendo a la segunda base. La primera recibió la pelota en el guante y sin demora volteo a la segunda base con las intenciones de eliminar a la rubia que estaba en medio. Solo era un tiro. Las miradas esmeralda y carmesí se vieron de forma retadora. Testarossa sonrió y esprinto una vez más. La pelota fue lanzada en un golpe seco, recto, directa al guante de piel. Todas esperaron expectantes por el desenlace.

 **¡PIIIIIIP!**

El pitido del silbato irrumpió en los pobres tímpanos de las jugadoras. Algunos tragaron saliva, otros se lamentaron y de otros asintieron satisfechos.

—¡Testarossa, fuera!

La mencionada suspiro resignada y Arisa sonrió enseñando la pelota encajada en el guante. Fate le dio una mirada de resignación y le enseño la lengua infantilmente.

—Todas, venid aquí.— demando el entrenador y todas le hicieron caso dejando el público comentar la jugada.

El hombre las miro con su estoica mirada y curvo los labios levemente en una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Buen entrenamiento.— les felicito.— Nos vemos mañana y por favor. Sed puntuales.— los pequeños ojos del hombre se posaron en Bunnings que río nerviosa.

Acabado el pequeño entrenamiento todas corrieron a los vestuarios a cambiarse rápidamente. Después de todo el receso estaba por acabar, y a pesar de que Zafira, el tutor a cargo del Club, les había pedido que entrenaran en las horas de descanso no era excusa suficiente para llegar tarde a clase, menos si había sido un acto voluntario por parte de la gran mayoría de las integrantes.

Dentro de los vestuarios cada una tomo su bolsa y empezaron a sacar el uniforme y a desvestirse para cambiarse. Fate, después de colocarse la falda y abrocharse la camiseta, se ato el lazo de cualquier forma, se puso el saco canela encima y se remango las mangas de ambas prendas hasta el antebrazo.

En esos momentos Fate agradecía el hecho de que Kaizen no fuera de esas preparatorias con estrictas y asfixiantes reglas sobre el vestuario. Los profesores habían decidido que cada alumno tenía su estilo y eso no lo iban a cambiar, siempre y cuando llevaran el uniforme de forma 'aceptable'.

—Voy saliendo.— con un golpe en el hombro de Arisa, la más alta cogió las bolsas y salió del vestuario cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ya fuera la rubia suspiro y levanto las manos para desentumecer los músculos que se le habían quedado parados.

—Fate-san eres un desastre.

La voz a su lado hizo voltear a la oji carmesí, topándose con una cabellera azul y unos ojos turquesa a conjunto. La joven se acerco a su kōhai y deshizo el lazo del cuello para volver a enredarlo correctamente.

Un pequeño sonrojo se adueño de las mejillas de la rubia que desvío la vista a otro lado, sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía de la joven.

—Ginga.

—Lastima lo de antes.— la menor decanto la cabeza a un lado, confundida.— Te eliminaron en la última jugada.— suspiro con pesar.

—Ah, eso. No es nada, suele pasar cuando yo y Arisa competimos.— le explicó y la peli azul asintió indicándole que caminara con ella.

—Me dais mucha envidia. Tenéis una bonita relación.— la menor soltó un par de risas nerviosas en respuesta, realmente no sabía cómo tomárselo.

—Gracias supongo.

Ginga sonrió y Fate se puso más nerviosa.

—Escuche que tienen un partido mañana.— comento.— Iré a veros así que más vale que ganéis.— Ginga cerró la mano en un puño y asintió con medio cuerpo, dándole todo su apoyo.

Después la mayor se fue a su salón, dejando a Fate en las escaleras con la mano alzada a modo de despedida. En cuanto su senpai desapareció la rubia no evito dejar ir un sonoro suspiro de alivio; no le molestaba la presencia de la peli azul, solo que notaba ciertas intenciones en esa chica que le incomodaban y le carcomían la consciencia.

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

* * *

La mirada carmesí se deslizo por el pizarrón entintado con miles de apuntes hechos por el profesor. El aburrimiento era plasmado en las facciones de la joven hasta que algo más llamo su atención al otro lado de la ventana, más concretamente en las pistas de atletismo. Con una discreción que solo ella podía conseguir, arrimo la silla a la ventana y se dispuso a observar, oculta en su compañera de enfrente y libre del rango de visión de su profesor.

La 'Gran pista de Atletismo', ahora podría ser de todo menos grande a ojos de Fate. De entre todo ese caos de adolescentes podía reconocer algunos alumnos y alumnas de la clase de Nanoha, mientras otros tantos de la clase de Ginga y otros poco más de cursos inferiores. En resumen, pareciera que todo el instituto hubiera salido a hacer gimnasia menos su clase. Por supuesto no era así, sin embargo el hecho de que estuvieran distribuidos y moviéndose como la marabunta sí hacia que esa pista fuera difícil de ver. Y el causante de ello, como no, su entrenador de Baseball, el entrenador demonio de todo Kaizen: Zafira Wolkenritter.

Tanto ella como su hermana conocían a Zafira desde hacia tiempo, mucho antes de haberse mudado a Uminari a los 9 años, al parecer Zafira era un viejo alumno de su padre en sus años de jugador o algo así escucho de su madre. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que ese hombre hacia justicia a su titulo demoniaco.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, de entre todos los alumnos pudo encontrar a sus amigas hablando animadamente entre ellas. A pesar de ser tres aquello se había vuelto un 'Buscando a Wally' por lo que cuando las encontró no pudo retener un diminuto suspiro de alivio ganándose una bola de papel de cierta rubia de al lado.

Despacio tomo aquella pelotita de encima de su escritorio a la vez que le dio una mirada de advertencia a Arisa. Con cuidado desplego el papel encontrándose con una pequeña conversación en la que figuraba el nombre de las chicas restantes que estaban abajo. Confusa por ello giro la cabeza a su amiga y mayor confidente en busca de respuestas porque, claramente, dicho papel había sido escrito con la misma caligrafía.

Arisa prevista de las acciones de Fate asomo por debajo de la mesa su celular con la lista de mensajes en primer plano. Fate asintió convencida y regreso su atención de vuelta al papelito.

A medida que iba leyendo una sonrisa surcó por sus labios acabando con una rápida búsqueda por su bolígrafo. Una vez terminó arrugo el papel hasta hacerlo bola y, aprovechando que el profesor se volteó a la pizarra, lanzó la pelotita de papel a su lado en un buen y exitoso pase maestro. Luego de eso volvió a atender a clase con una nueva motivación en mente.

Las horas pasaron volando cuando el último timbre resonó por todo el edificio dando por finalizada la última hora del día. El profesor de enfrente recito los ejercicios a sus alumnos y con sus cosas se fue del salón dando vía libre a sus alumnos a relajarse.

Miradas cómplices volaron por el salón y ambas dueñas se sonrieron con las maletas en el hombro.

—¿Vamos?— inquirió la oji esmeralda, deseosa de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Fate afirmo en acuerdo siguiéndola por todos los pasillos hasta los casilleros. Allí cambio sus zapatos por los de la calle y espero paciente a que llegaran las demás. Mientras tanto se entretuvo en una acalorada conversación con Arisa sobre todo y nada a la vez lo cual acabo en risas y puyetas entre ellas.

—Y yo que me preocupaba por dejarlas esperando.

La inconfundible voz picarona que caracterizaba a la muchacha de cabellos castaños interrumpió la pequeña pelea que había iniciado entre ellas apenas hacía segundos. Fate la miró y sonrió apretando la llave alrededor del cuello de la oji esmeralda recibiendo algún que otro quejido de ésta.

—S-s-s-suelta.— se quejo.— Duele. Me rindo, me rindo. Tú ganas.

Satisfecha la oji carmesí la dejo ir mientras Arisa se separó a una distancia prudencial sobándose las partes afectadas así como maldecía a su amiga por lo bajo. Hayate, por otro lado, no pudo retener las risas que le causo la escena.

Con la llegada de Nanoha y Suzuka el grupo de amigas anduvo por las calles rehaciendo los pasos de ésta mañana hasta el cruce donde, una vez allí acordaron reencontrarse en un par de horas una vez hubieran dejado las maletas y cambiado de ropa a una más cómoda.

Tras despedirse, Fate junto a Nanoha, retomaron la marcha hasta sus casas. En el camino ambas amigas acordaron que la rubia pasaría por el hogar de los Takamachi nada más terminar.

—Entonces.— habló Nanoha parando frente su casa.— Nos vemos más tarde.— añadió abriendo la puerta bajo la divertida mirada de su mejor amiga.

—Claro.— sonrió y se despidió con la mano.— Nos vemos.

Al llegar Fate dejo los zapatos en la entrada junto a su correspondiente "Ya llegué" que daba cada vez que estaba de vuelta. A pesar de saber que no había nadie el hecho de que ya le era costumbre esa pequeña acción se le hizo tan rutinaria que no le importaba si había alguien o no.

En cuanto se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa se adentro por el pasillo hasta su habitación donde dejo la maleta y se acerco al armario a elegir de forma vaga la ropa que llevaría. Después de estar rebuscando entre toda, o la poca, ropa que tenia sacó unos jeans negros con parte de las rodillas rasgadas y a una camiseta rojo vino. Al terminar de cambiarse se acerco a la puerta y de detrás de ella, de los muchas cosas que tenia colgadas ahí, cogió una sudadera blanca con una franja gruesa y en negro cruzando por la altura del pecho.  
Una vez arreglada tomo de la mesa del escritorio su celular y su monedero junto a las llaves y se encamino a la entrada a ponerse sus converse blancas para ir a por cierta cobriza.

A puertas de su destino llamó sin reparo al timbre encontrándose sorpresivamente con el patriarca de la casa que al verla le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

—Fate-chan.— Shiro sonrió al mismo tiempo que abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.— Pasa, Nanoha no tardara en bajar.

—Gracias.

La aludida acepto la petición del hombre aun algo desconcertada por la presencia del castaño, puesto que éste debería estar en el Midori-Ya atendiendo a las demandas de sus consumidores entre otras cosas.

—Enseguida volveré al Midori-Ya tan solo vine a por unas cosas.— aclaro el oji café divertido por las caras de confusión de la rubia.— ¿Quieres algo de beber Fate-chan?

Desde la cocina se escucho la cafetera siendo encendida por el mayor lo que hizo que la mirada carmesí se posara curiosa en esa dirección.

—No, gracias Shiro-san.— respondió recibiendo una carcajada.

—Vamos no seas tan formal.— rió.— Eres parte de la familia, siéntete libre de formalidades.

Fate pasó una mano por la nuca como si se sintiera reñida a la vez que una leve risa avergonzada escapó por su boca.

—Entonces un café corto.— se corrigió.

El adulto asintió satisfecho y en cuestión de segundos le tendió el vaso con el café y un poco de azúcar. En el tiempo en que Fate se acababa el café los pasos de Nanoha bajando por las escaleras resonaron en todo el salón. Viendo eso como su toque de queda en su conversación con Shiro, se levanto de la silla con el propósito de ir a dejar el vaso en la pica acción que fue parada por la mano en alto del castaño que la miro por encima de la taza. Una vez más, la rubia sintió las irremediables ganas de reírse y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la ligera interrupción de su amiga.

—Papá deja de hostigar a Fate-chan.— dijo con severidad y mezcla de diversión.

—Bien ya las dejo.— claudicó recogiendo ambas tazas.— Divertíos… pero con moderación.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron y se despidieron del castaño dejándolo con sus cosas en la cocina.

Ya fuera Fate se permitió dar un largo suspiro mientras Nanoha reía a su lado sin vergüenza alguna.

—Solo dile 'No' la próxima vez.

Fate bufo frustrada. Nanoha lo ponía como la cosa más fácil del mundo pero la realidad es que Shiro siempre tuvo esa aura imponente y de completo respeto, a pesar de que éste fuera como una segunda figura paterna en su vida.

—Lo pones tan fácil…

—Es fácil.— corrigió la cobriza y la oji carmesí rodó los ojos con sentida ironía.

Fate se aguanto la respuesta que le iba a dar nada más porque ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro y habían sido interrumpidas por cierta castaña y su efusivo saludo; solo eso, no porque Nanoha pudiera redebatirle e inclinar la balanza a su favor tan solo había sido interrumpida.

Al poco rato una lujosa limusina negra se estacionó en frente de las jóvenes dejando bajar a Suzuka y Arisa, esta última, después de darle un leve gracias y una reverencia al chófer, cerró la puerta y volteo sobre los talones en dirección al grupo.

—Aaah, como me gustaría que me llevaran en limusina a todas partes.— Hayate se llevo una mano a la mejilla mientras la otra la cruzaba por debajo del pecho, sosteniendo el codo. Acción que se llevó la atención de las recién llegadas.— Tal vez deba pedirle a Signum que se convierta en mi chófer personal.

Ante la idea de una peli rosa comportándose como tal hizo que Fate soltara una risotada bien sonora seguida muy de cerca por la de la cobriza. El hecho de visualizar a la mujer cumpliendo todos y cada uno de los caprichos de la castaña sin rechistar era algo que sería digno de ver desde luego.

—Vas a hacer que tu hermana te acabe matando.— bromeo Fate secando las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

—Para eso esta Shamal.— dijo Hayate y moviendo el índice de lado a lado como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo añadió:— Para calmar las cosas y en su defecto a Signum.

Fate sacudió la cabeza apartando el repertorio de escenas que se había imaginado en cuestión de segundos en un pequeño acto por retomar la cordura. Por otro lado Nanoha seguía aguantándose el estomago que ya le empezaba a doler de tanto reír a la vez que con una mano tapaba su boca ahogando su tan característica risa.

* * *

Nada más llegar al centro comercial, tanto Hayate como Suzuka y Nanoha habían salido corriendo a por la primera tienda que habían visto, dejándola en compañía de su amiga y confidente, Fate lo cual ya era costumbre que pasara cuando iban de 'compras'.

Sorprendentemente habían tardado bastante en el cruce ya que, entre que unas intentaban 'estabilizar' las carcajadas otra se dejaba ir y viceversa lo que lo hizo un circulo vicioso en el que si no llega a ser por la alarma de su celular que olvido apagar lo más probable hubiera sido que la quedada hubiera sido solo para hablar de la hermana mayor de Hayate y las diferentes escenas, bastante graciosas todo se ha de decir, en la que la ponían. Lo cierto es que poco había entablado conversación con la peli rosa ya fuera por tiempo o porque apenas cruzaban palabra más que un 'Hola' o un 'Adiós' pero Fate era otra cosa. Ella sí había hablado bastante con la mujer; se podría decir que tenían un vínculo especial algo así como de ¿camaradas? En todo caso se llevaban tan bien que podrían pasar por hermanas de sangre.

—¿Por cierto que hay con Alicia?— preguntó.

—Dijo que después del club debía salir a no sé donde.— Fate se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a las actividades de su hermana gemela.

Arisa asintió volviendo la vista a la enorme puerta de la tienda en la que habían entrado sus amigas. Para su confusión después de ver pasar un par de veces a Suzuka y a Nanoha de punta a punta de la tienda, Hayate salió de ésta, las agarró por la manga de sus sudaderas y las arrastro hasta dentro para más desconcierto.

Luego de observar como Hayate prácticamente empujaba a Fate al lado de Nanoha, quien no se sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo, a ella la siguió guiando tienda adentro hasta otra sala de la gran tienda donde se encontraba la peli morado mirando un par de prendas con una gran concentración oscilando del brillo de sus ojos violeta.

—Aquí está tu pedido.

Ante el repentino hablar de la oji rey la muchacha regreso de su pensamiento para encontrarse con la joven rubia aun más confundida que ella.

—¿Mi pedido?

Hayate obvio lo último y le soltó el brazo a Arisa, negando con decepción.

—Tengo que ir a por algo.— sonrió.— Así que Arisa-chan es mi remplazo. Nos vemos en un rato.

Sin dar cabida a las replicas o a las preguntas Hayate salió por patas de la tienda dejando ambas parejas dentro con el desconcierto remarcando sus caras.

—¿Y qué era eso en lo que tengo que remplazarla?— tanteo, atenta a lo que fuera a decirle su mejor amiga.

—Sí bueno, necesito ayuda para decidirme en algo.— le explico y empezó a caminar hasta parar en un lugar en concreto.

Tras darle un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor Arisa se dio cuenta de la elegancia de las prendas por lo que sumado al poco entusiasmo de la chica pudo atar cabos de la situación.

—¿Otro arreglo?— dijo y al momento se arrepintió.

La expresión de la oji violeta se volvió sombría ante la pregunta y un ligero chasquido escapo de los labios de ésta. Sabiendo que hacer la oji esmeralda tiro del brazo de Suzuka con delicadeza, dejando que esta se acurrucara en su hombro mientras ella la rodeaba en un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de comprensión mientras le acariciaba lentamente la melena morado.

—No sé qué hacer. Solo es una fiesta pero…

—Tranquila.— dijo. Aunque tal vez aquella palabra hubiera sido más para sí misma que para la chica entre sus brazos.

En ese lapso de tiempo Arisa se dedico a mirar en un punto fijo pensando en las pocas opciones que tenía. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería alguien lo suficientemente competente a ojos de los padres de ésta y entonces ni los rechazos de Suzuka ni las replicas de la hermana de ésta podrían retrasar lo inevitable. El solo hecho de saber que cada vez estaba más cerca de que pasara ese hecho le oprimía el pecho, detestaba sentirse de esa forma pero ni ella podía hacer algo ¿verdad?

Un ligero cosquilleo proveniente de su hombro llamó su atención así como el diminuto 'Gracias' inundo su oído. Apenas se separaron por un par de centímetros ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrió restándole hierro al asunto.

—Ven que te ayudare a elegir algo en lo que te veas tan deslumbrante que no puedan ni verte.— bromeo ensanchando una sonrisa llena de picardía consiguiendo el propósito de hacerla reír.

* * *

—Fate-chan ¿qué te parece este?

Después de haber sido empujada por Hayate, ella y Nanoha se habían dedicado a elegir ropa para la cobriza y ahora, se encontraba en los probadores con la chica mostrándole los conjuntos elegidos.

—Te queda bien.— asintió.— ¿Pero no crees que es un poco oscuro para tu estilo?— opino dejando a su amiga que se lo pensara un poco más.

Ante las palabras de la rubia la oji lavanda se repaso una vez más apoyando de cierta manera las palabras. Fate recibió un asentimiento de cabeza haciéndole saber que tenía razón a la vez que las cortinas del probador se corrían obstruyéndole la vista una vez más.

Fuera del rango de visión y segura que no era vista por la joven, Fate se dejo caer en la butaca que estaba sentada y con una mano se tapo el sonrojo que pudo aguantar hasta el momento. Miro a un lado apartando el rostro y a la vez pensando en mil y una cosa a la vez. Nanoha no solía utilizar ropas oscuras pero el solo verla con una camiseta negra ajustada a su delgada figura, resaltando su perfecto pecho, junto a una falda de cuadros de un rojo vino y delineado negro, debía admitir que algo en ella se había encendido de forma casi semiautomática. Era un milagro que no se hubiera sonrojado al instante.

Pasado un tiempo en el que logro calmarse la cobriza salió del probador con su típica ropa de calle y 'colores claros'. En la repisa de la entrada a los probadores dejo un par de conjuntos que con anterioridad se había probado, sin embargo y para su impaciencia, Nanoha se quedo con el conjunto oscuro. Anonadada por eso abrió la boca en un intento por preguntar siendo callada al momento por las enigmáticas palabras que le dio la joven así como su risilla.

—Es un secreto. — acompañando las palabras Nanoha se llevo el índice a los labios y le guiño el ojo divertida por la cara de la rubia.

Cuando se proponían a ir a caja a pagar Hayate apareció por la puerta con una gran sonrisa delineando sus labios. Provista de lo que seguía la oji carmesí se preparo a lo que fuera a llegar o a salir en forma de planes de parte de la oji rey. Parecía que Hayate se había dado una buena carrera ya que en medio de la puerta y sin reparo de molestar a los demás clientes con su obstrucción al paso se dio un largo tiempo a respirar y tomar todo el aire que había perdido en el camino.  
Fate le hizo señas a Nanoha que ella ira a ver mientras ésta se ponía a la cola.

Al lado de la castaña la rubia esperó por lo que venía.

—Lo conseguí.— dijo y Fate alzo una ceja confusa.

—¿El qué?— inquirió con cierto recelo.

La castaña se enderezo revelando la emoción contenida en toda su cara, asustando a la rubia que brinco un par de centímetros atrás y puso mala cara al ver como la oji rey se le acercó más de la cuenta.

—Vamos será divertido.— ignorando la pregunta de la rubia Hayate paso su mirada a Arisa que llegaba junto a Suzuka y un par de bolsas de la tienda.

—Sí, pero ¿el qué?

La más baja bufó y se cruzo de brazos por unos segundos y con repentina velocidad sacó cinco entradas de cine. Al principio la sola idea de ir a ver una película no entusiasmo en lo más mínimo a las dos rubias. No obstante, y por curiosidad, Fate decidió revisar el titulo. Cuando lo hizo por inercia decidió golpear a Arisa que no tardo en gruñir y acercarse a leer la tira de papel con escepticismo. Al momento la oji esmeralda se encontró soltando un gran 'Oh' para diversión y entusiasmo de la oji carmesí.

Sin dejar tiempo a las replicas Fate tomo una de las entradas con los ojos centelleando con contenida ilusión seguida muy de cerca de su confidente que la cogió con un semblante parecido.

—Así que es para esto que te escapaste antes.— dedujo Suzuka con un suspiro.

—Vamos que hay de malo.— replico con fingida indignación.

Hayate sacudió las tres entradas que le quedaban en la mano. Se aseguro de que el par de rubias se entretenían hablando animadamente del tráiler de la película y se acerco de forma confidencial a su amiga.

—Hay algo que no aparece en el tráiler. — sonrió enigmática. Entonces Suzuka lo entendió y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar el repentino calor en forma de sonrojo.

Aun entretenida con su charla amena, Fate alcanzo a escuchar de casualidad el pequeño murmullo de la castaña causándole un pequeño estremecimiento el cual decidió ignorar por el momento; tal vez ya se preocuparía una vez dentro de la sala.

A lo lejos pudo divisar como la cobriza dejaba la caja con las bolsas pertenecientes en mano. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron una sonrisa picara surco por los labios de la cobriza enervándola repentinamente. Fate sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo, queriendo apartar el recordatorio de la cobriza en ropas oscuras. Por otro lado la joven de ojos lavanda sonrió enternecida por el leve sonrojo que se resaltaba en las puntas de las orejas de la rubia.

Después de haber puesto al tanto a la cobriza y de que ésta diera su visto bueno a los nuevos planes, decidieron ir a un par de tiendas más mientras hacían tiempo para la hora de la película. Mientras Fate y Arisa decidieron entrar a un par de tiendas de deporte y videojuegos las tres animadoras se dedicaron a elegir ropa y opinar de cada conjunto nuevo que encontraban.

—Fate.— Arisa le palmeo la espalda haciéndose notar.

Tras terminar con la tienda de videojuego ambas habían subido a la planta más alta a esperar allí a las demás, justo enfrente de las puertas cine.

—Tú dirás.

—Sí.— los ojos esmeralda se posaron en la nada mientras su dueña endurecía el rostro y entonces Fate supo que era sería un tema serio, de esos que apenas tenían pero que por lo mismo las hacia confidentes.—Es sobre Suzuka.

—Me lo imagine.— hablo con un tono suave y una sonrisa comprensiva se poso en sus labios.— Son pocas las cosas que te ponen de esta forma.— señalo ganándose una risilla de la aludida.

—La verdad. Quiero seguir siéndole de ayuda pero cada vez veo más claro que poco o nada podre hacer cuando sus padres se decidan por fin.— Arisa se rasco la cabeza con frustración.

—Ya veo.— Fate afirmo con la cabeza con movimientos suaves.

—Además…

—Está bien hablamos después.— Fate le palmeo el hombro en signo de apoyo y poniendo una sonrisa en la cara levantó la mano saludando a las chicas recién llegadas.

Fate se acerco dándole tiempo a Arisa a que reorganizara sus ideas. De mientras se entretuvo discutiendo sobre el exceso de bolsas que llevaba Nanoha, a lo que tanto Suzuka como Hayate saltaron en defensa de la cobriza y, de no ser porque Bunnings pudo recomponerse a tiempo las animadoras la hubieran acribillado a justificaciones innecesarias y cuestionamientos que ni ella misma sabia como responder.

—Primera regla. Jamás te metas con ellas y sus compras.— se jacto Arisa entrando en la sala y la aludida rodó los ojos indignada.

Fate, sin ánimos a responder a ello en un desliz de la más baja la avanzo por el pasillo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la fila que figuraba en la entrada. Una vez allí hizo de guía a todo el grupo sentándose en el sillón con el último número que había escogido Hayate. Seguida de ella se sentó Arisa, a lo que le siguió Suzuka, Hayate y finalmente Nanoha.

Al poco de acomodar las cosas en su asiento la película empezó sin ningún problema y a pesar de haber querido que cierta cobriza se sentara a su lado, Fate siguió atenta a todas y cada una de las escenas de la película sin despegarse ni por un momento de sus palomitas. Por otro lado, en la otra punta de la fila se encontraba Nanoha con un puñado de palomitas en la mano y con el ceño más que fruncido mientras Hayate la veía de soslayo y conteniendo la risa. Otro caso era la pequeña tensión sexual que había entre las dos jóvenes de clase alta tras la escasa escena subida de tono que habían presenciado apenas unos minutos atrás.

En definitiva la película había sido entretenida en sus distintas formas.

Al salir a la calle Fate se permitió estirar los brazos que se le habían dormido luego de haberse acabado el bote de palomitas. Desde su posición pudo observar, por las vistas que le daba el balcón en el que se encontraban, como apenas el sol había desaparecido y ya solo se podía apreciar las múltiples luces esparcidas por todo el centro comercial así como también las luces de los escaparates de las tiendas y demás.

—Vaya si que se hizo tarde.— cuando volteo a ver a Nanoha ésta le giro la cabeza demostrando lo molesta que le había puesto estar lejos de la rubia durante la película. Y Fate entendiendo el hecho se le acerco en un intento por persuadirla con pequeñas atenciones que eran ignoradas de la peor forma.

Arisa a lo lejos no dejaba de reírse de la metedura de pata por su parte acompañada por las intensas burlas de la castaña y la risa nerviosa de la peli morado que sentía algo de pena por ella.

Al final a la rubia no le quedo más que comprarle un par de caprichos, leves, para que la perdonara. En lo que restaba de trayecto a sus casas Nanoha mantuvo una radiante sonrisa triunfadora mientras Fate la contrastaba con un aura de depresión y cansancio por todas las carreras que se tuvo que dar por todo el centro con tal de cumplir todos y cada uno de los pedidos.

—Entonces aquí nos despedimos.

Apenas Nanoha recibió un 'Sí' a coro Fate se vio arrastrada por la misma en una carrera hasta sus casas. De reojos pudo ver como la limusina de los Bunnings paraba enfrente de la acera, como en la mañana, y de ella salía el chófer a abrirles la puerta, dejando entrar a las tres. Luego de eso prefirió enfocarse en la calle ya que al parecer su amiga no tenía intenciones ni de parar su sprint ni de soltarle el brazo.

—¿Se puede saber porque corremos?— ante la pregunta los pasos de la cobriza aminoraron junto a los suyos dándoles unos segundos para recuperar el aire.

—Nada, solo tenía ganas de correr.— dijo sin más la oji lavanda y desde su posición le enseño la lengua de forma burlona.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca y sin decir nada cogió las bolsas de las manos de la más baja la cual le dio una mirada llena de desconcierto.

—Si quieres hacer una carrera…— empezó acomodando las bolsas en su mano.— Deberías avisar primero.— apenas lo hubo dicho retomó la carrera hasta casa de la cobriza con una sonrisa ensanchando su boca.

Cuando Nanoha pudo reacciona la oji carmesí ya le llevaba un buen trecho de distancia, así que, ni corta ni perezosa puso su mejor cara de reto y salió corriendo alcanzando al instante a la rubia que substituyo su sonrisa burlona por una de completa sorpresa. Los ojos lavanda resplandecieron con la luz de la luna y un brillo victorioso destelleo de ellos cuando logro sobrepasar a la estrella del equipo de Baseball.

A puertas de su casa Nanoha menguo la velocidad parando justo enfrente mientras se sostenía con las manos en las rodillas. Fate que apenas aminoraba el paso la observo con verdadera impresión pues jamás había visto correr a la cobriza de esa forma por lo que se había confiado cuando decidió correr.

—No sabía que corrías tan rápido.— expreso con asombro.

—Para que veas que no eres la única que sale a correr cuando le viene en gana.— golpeando un par de veces y de forma amistosa la mejilla de la rubia cogió las bolsas que le habían sido quitadas y justo en la misma mejilla deposito un leve beso.

El sonrojo de Fate no se hizo esperar y Nanoha sonrió aun más.

—Nos vemos mañana Fate-chan.

Con dicha despedida Fate tan solo atino a agitar la mano en forma de despedida mientras Nanoha entraba a su casa y le daba un último vistazo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por si no se dieron cuenta SÍ el Arisa x Suzuka (hablando dentro del universo MSLN) es mi segunda pareja favorita, claro está, turnándose con cierto mapache y su harem(?) Es que uff ésta mapacha tiene tanto Ship que me vuelve loco jajajja. Y bueno insistiendo en esto; voy a dejar bastante tiempo para saber con quién prefieren a Hayate (No se corten que no muerdo e.e). En todo caso ya les avisare cuando ésto(la pregunta) termine.

 **Love novels:** ¿Fui lo suficientemente rápido? ¿No se bajaron no, no? ¡¿Verdad?! Bien no, jajjaja. Sé que con un capítulo solo apenas y se puede almorzar(?). Restando mis estupideces; muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **nadaoriginal:** Creo que me mato tu _"Esto lo sigo porque lo sigo"_ jajjaja. Sinceramente no sé como tomármelo más que con humor(?) :P De todas formas muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a dejar un review.

 **(Guest) Marisol:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y voy a rezar para que este te guste aun más ^^. Aunque tú ya dirás ;P.

Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos los follower y a quienes habéis puesto esta historia entre vuestros favourites y nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Una nueva mañana había comenzado y con ella, como no, el insufrible ruido de la alarma del despertador. Con pereza la joven levanto la mano precipitándola sobre el aparato que apenas fue golpeado cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Un gruñido salió de la boca de la rubia con cierta molestia cuando recordó el porqué es que puso el despertador tan temprano.

—No debí quedarme hasta tarde.

Alicia se rasco la cabeza con fastidio y se obligo a levantarse para prepararlo todo. Lo más seguro es que Fate ya estaba en camino así como todas sus amigas. Realmente habría ido antes con su hermana pero el hecho de que debía despertarse a las ocho de la mañana siendo Sábado; la verdad es que la idea no la tentaba ni un poquito.

Después de vestirse salió de la habitación con la esperanza de que al menos su madre se hubiera acordado de ella y le hubiera hecho algo para desayunar. Pero nada, a cambio una nota de papel encima de la mesa es lo que se encontró cuando fue a mirar. La mayor de las gemelas suspiro con resignación y negó con la cabeza, lamentándose de la pobre atención que recibía por parte de su madre y hermana.

El teléfono de casa sonó a su lado pillándola con la mano dentro de la nevera. La mayor viro curiosa la puerta que daba al corredor, justo de donde provenía el ruido y cerrando la puerta, no sin antes sacar su leche y dejarla en el mármol de la cocina, fue a contestar a la llamada. Nada más descolgar el silencio se hizo lo cual consiguió que a la rubia le entrada la curiosidad.

—" _Precia."_

Alicia pudo apreciar la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea; tal vez algo mayor, entre los 40 y los 45 no más no menos. Apenas podía saber de quién se trataba pero como si pudiera averiguarlo miro de reojos el auricular con extrañez despegándolo un segundo de su oreja.

—Em, no.— titubeo un momento antes de continuar.— Soy su hija, Alicia.— contesto cordial y un ruido sordo se escucho por el auricular, algo así como un ¿golpe?

—" _Oh, con que su hija."_ — por un momento le pareció que el tono de voz de esa mujer cambio, aun si fue así ésta lo remedio enseguida _.—"Si no es molestia podrías hacerme un favor y avisar a tu madre de que he llamado."_

—Claro ¿de parte de quien?— frunció el ceño con cierto recelo pensando en las diversas ideas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza del porque de la 'llamada' y su misteriosa interlocutora.

—" _Lindy Harlaown."_

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 03**

* * *

El traqueteo de sus pies contra el suelo inundo sus oídos. Apenas y podía retener el aire puesto que éste parecía desvanecerse con cada paso que daba. Los músculos de las piernas le ardían pero el simple hecho de no llegar a tiempo era aun peor para ella. Los mechones rubios de su flequillo revoloteando por todas direcciones acompañando a la muchacha hasta su destino, en ese instante agradeció por la genial idea que se le vino cuando decidió atarse el pelo en una cola alta. Apenas bajo las escaleras con rapidez cuando el pitido del metro anunciando su pronta salida rompió en sus oídos. Un sprint final y lo conseguiría. Aumento la velocidad en sus piernas; parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin ellas pero, poco le importo con tal de llegar a tiempo a la mitad del partido.

Las puertas se cerraron justo en el momento que entro causando que la gemela mayor suspirara con alivio y mezcla de cansancio, una vez se encontró dentro y a salvo. Ya se había visualizado no llegando a tiempo y en su defecto perdiéndose la performance de las animadoras. Y eso es algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Luego de darse todo el recorrido de la estación al estadio en el que se llevaba acabó el partido diviso a sus amigas levantándose de las grada, por lo que Alicia supuso que ya les tocaba salir a entretener a todos los presentes mientras ambos equipos descansaban y se reorganizaban en una nueva estrategia.

Alicia, con la intención de advertirles de su llegada, bajo por las escaleras hasta la fila donde se encontraban paradas las animadora y tocando el hombro de cierta castaña, sonrió de buena gana.

—Ali, ya pensé que no vendrías.— dijo la castaña seguida de las miradas curiosas de Nanoha y Suzuka que al verlas las saludo con la mano.

—Eso jamás.— la mayor negó con efusividad haciendo reír a la más baja.— ¿Qué tal le va a mi hermana?

—Va haciendo.— Hayate miro de reojos a la joven sentada en el banquillo atendiendo a lo que Zafira le decía y/o aconsejaba para la segunda mitad.— El equipo rival no se lo ha puesto fácil en ningún momento.— añadió regresando a ver a la oji borgoña.

—Eh, eso sí es inusual.— expreso con sorpresa, fijando la vista en el campo.

—Sí. ¿Ves el equipo rival?— le indico Hayate con la mirada en la misma dirección y Alicia asintió en respuesta.— La chica rubia de ojos añil. Es la nueva Pitcher y las bolas que lanza no son nada fáciles.

Un gran 'Oh' escapo de la boca de Testarossa en respuesta y se puso a observar a la mencionada con cierta curiosidad.

—Te dejo, debo ir a cambiarme.— Hayate le golpeo un par de veces el hombro ganando por fin su atención.

—Oh sí. Perdona por haberte entretenido.— se disculpo, correspondiendo de inmediato a la despedida que le daba la castaña desde la parte baja de las gradas.

Una vez perdió a la chica de vista Alicia se fue a sentar justo donde antes se encontraban las chicas con la intención de ver el final de aquel partido así como también comprobar por ella misma si la nueva Pitcher es tan buena como le dijo.

Al poco de sentarse las animadoras se apoderaron del campo y de las miradas de los presentes en el partido. La canción comenzó a sonar sin embargo ninguna de las chicas se movió, no hasta más tarde que la música obtuvo un ritmo más rápido que entusiasmó a la audiencia.

La sincronización de esas chicas era digno de alabar y Alicia lo sabía. Como cada club aquellas jóvenes habían empezado desde cero, desde el palco más bajo, de no siendo nada, hasta la cima, siendo elogiadas y condecoradas por muchos y muchas atletas profesionales en el ámbito. El equipo había empezado principalmente con la actual capitana Kyrie Florian y la entrenadora Reinforce Wolkenritter pero no se hicieron conocidas hasta un año después cuando Nanoha siendo arrastrada por Hayate, y Suzuka siguiéndolas decidieron unirse. Las cosas se pusieron buenas tras la llegada de esas tres ya que con la competitividad de Nanoha, el entusiasmo de Hayate y la tremenda flexibilizad de Suzuka lograron que el equipo progresara de forma tan eficaz que hasta parecía un milagro de esos que solo ocurre una vez en la vida.

No obstante, durante aquellos años no fue el único equipo que progreso de forma gratificante en Kaisei. El equipo de Baseball también lo hizo, si bien ya era conocido por su gran entrenador demonio, Zafira, el hecho de que su hermana, con su gran afición por dicho deporte y su gran velocidad, y Arisa por su energía y su fuerza bruta, hicieron que el equipo lograra sacar el máximo con cada partido. Por supuesto hubo varias derrotas pero, con una sonrisa, la capitana del equipo lograba sacar adelante a sus Kōhai.

En definitiva son equipos dignos de envidiar.

Los aplausos de los presentes la sacaron de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se levanto a aplaudir junto a los presentes en un intento por disimular lo que se gano la diminuta mirada traviesa de cierta castaña desde la mitad del campo. La mayor se llevo una mano al cogote en signo de disculpa así como un bonito sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. Cuando la perdió de vista la oji borgoña se riño por su descuido, al parecer hoy no es su día; primero, en la mañana, la misteriosa llamada de unas supuesta conocida de su madre que hizo que llegara por poco a coger el último tren que le dejaba justo para ver la segunda mitad del partido y ahora, que pensando se había perdido prácticamente toda la presentación que no quería perderse por nada en el mundo.

Suspiro. Tendría que pedir la cinta de alguna alma 'caritativa' que le prestara para ver el baile y caritativa porque sabía que un vídeo de esos era como un tesoro para otros; resumiendo, le iba a costar caro.

* * *

Después de la presentación y tras beber un poco de agua, Fate se sentó al banquillo a terminar de escuchar la charla de Zafira. Mientras se entretenía en observar las diferentes expresiones en sus compañeras, si más bien Arisa traía su típica cara de complaciente luego de ver el exquisito baile de cierta heredera Tsukimura, la de las demás variaba del entusiasmo y la excitación a la seriedad y la concentración.

—Ey, Fate como lo llevas.— como de costumbre Arisa le dio su típico golpe de compañerismo, posando su codo encima de su hombro. Fate tan solo le dio otro trago a la botella antes de contestar.

—Creo que sobre llevándolo.— suspiro.— Se que en unos meses la capitana se gradúa pero…

—Pero no pensabas que ocuparías su lugar como Pitcher tan rápido.— sonrió y Fate le devolvió el golpe indignada.

—Ya me gustaría verte en mi lugar.

—Claro.— se volvió a reír y en un rápido movimiento saludo a Suzuka que ya regresaba de los vestuarios. Fate la imito y cruzo miradas con su gemela un par de escalones más arriba.

Las miradas rojizas se encontraron; una con algo de réplica, la otra con verdadera disculpa. Fate asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido y se obligo a concentrarse de nuevo en el partido. La potente voz del árbitro en cuestión a la par del silbato dieron comienzo a una segunda ronda en la que ninguno de los equipos, por muy amistoso que fuera el partido, no iba a ceder ni un milímetro al equipo contrincante.

A su equipo le tocaba la defensiva por ende a ella en el lugar de su capitana la cual le daba ánimos desde la posición en la que ella normalmente jugaba, un suspiro de resignación escapó por su boca y se ajusto el casco en su cabeza preparándose en el centro, justo en frente de la persona que más problemas le ha dado hasta ahora y que la miraba burlona. Fate bufo y rodó los ojos, fastidiada por la competitividad que mostró esa rubia con su persona.

Durante toda la primera parte la oji añil se embauco en una rivalidad, inexistente para Fate, por quien lo hacía mejor; sí la estrella de Kaisei hacia un _'doble'_ ella debía alcanzar la tercera consiguiendo un _'triple'_ y sí Fate conseguía salvar un par de bolas la joven debía salvar el doble. Al principio había sido algo normal, desinteresado y que no llamo en lo más mínimo la atención de Testarossa, no obstante a medida que avanzaba el partido la chica se había hecho escuchar y con pequeños detalles había hecho que Fate empezara a tomarla en cuenta, comenzando por un gran _'Home Run'_ el cual se lo dedico a Nanoha que para ese entonces la joven cobriza estaba que no cabía en su sorpresa. Decir que el ceño se le había fruncido es quedarse cortos y Arisa lo pudo asegurar desde su banda del campo.

Fate dio un par de golpes con la punta del pie que tenía más retrasado, asegurando su base y esperando al indicador para devolvérselas a la joven que enseguida noto la seriedad en ella y se preparo para lo que había iniciado.

 **¡PIP! ¡PIP! ¡PIIIIIIP!**

El pitido final dio por terminado el encuentro. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar llenando de elogios y ovacionando a los dos equipos presentes. El árbitro sin espera llamó a las capitanas para signar la hoja con el resultado del partido a la vez que ambas se daban la mano felicitándose mutuamente, ganando otro fuerte aplauso por los espectadores.

Luego de que la capitana llegara con una de las copias de la hoja con el resultado inmediatamente se la entrego a Zafira que la recibió gustoso y al segundo se acerco a Fate que para ese entonces recogía las botellas esparcidas por toda la banqueta.

—Testarossa estuviste estupenda.— el alabo del peli plateado hubiera sido bien recibido por la chica de no ser porque con ese golpe logro tirar todas las botellas al suelo, dándole más trabajo.

—Claro.— Fate se agacho a recogerlas y a ponerlas en su lugar.

—Testarossa…— la llamo peligrosamente y la estrella se tenso en seguida.

—Cl-Claro que me alegro.— se defendió.— Bueno me voy a cambiarme junto a las demás.

Sin esperar la aprobación del hombre la adolescente huyo por patas con las botellas en mano.

Al llegar a los vestuarios Fate se permitió desparramarse en el banco de dentro, justo donde estaba Arisa sacando las cosas para meterse en la regadera. Una queja en forma de lamento escapo por sus labios ganándose la risotada de la capitana desde las duchas y un par más de sus Kōhai.

Siendo la última de todas Fate salió del vestuario cerrándolo tras de sí. Justo cuando se disponía a ir a devolver la llave al conserje la figura de alguien se le cruzo en el camino barrándole el paso. La joven rubia de ojos añil avanzo y al pasar por su lado poso una mano en su hombro y se acerco a su oído.

—Ya nos veremos, Testarossa.— la chica se relamió los labios, saboreando el apellido de su contraparte.

Fate la vio alejarse con una ceja alzada con extrañez y cierto recelo. Y se hubiera quedado parada en ese lugar de no ser porque el recordatorio de que la estaban esperando desde hacía más o menos un cuarto de hora la hizo sentirse culpable y acelero su andar hasta su destino.

Fuera del estadio vio a sus amigas y hermana entretenidas como siempre en sus charlas amenas y bromas por parte de la castaña. A un lado esperaba Ginga que nada más verla se le acerco para felicitarla así como un par de 'fans' que la retuvieron un poco más. Cuando se retiraron la joven acorto los pocos metros que había entre ella y las demás con un sprint.

—Perdonad.

Sin venir a cuento Nanoha se apodero de su brazo abrazándose a él de una forma que le pareció algo normal en la chica pero que sin duda fue posesiva. A su lado, Hayate y Alicia contenían la gracia que les producía ese pequeño afecto y Suzuka y Arisa se mantuvieron en su charla privada hasta que decidieron por fin caminar a sus casas.

—Alguien aquí es muy obvia.— grito Hayate y rápidamente Nanoha dejo su lugar para ir tras la chica mapache que se escondía detrás de la gemela mayor que apenas y contenía la risa.

Llegando al cruce Hayate jalo a Alicia con ella y se despidió dejando al grupo, y sobre todo a Fate, desconcertadas. Al final la menor de las gemelas no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo cuando Alicia le dio una disculpa silenciosa. Al parecer sus replicas quedarían pospuestas como aquellas muchas otras que le debía y que ya ni recordaba. Como de costumbre Fate acabó acompañando a la oji violeta a su casa hasta que una gran idea cruzo por su mente. A puertas de la casa Fate tomo a la cobriza por la muñeca parándola en el rellano de la casa.

—¿Te parece que salgamos las dos solas después de comer?— Nanoha lo pensó un rato hasta que asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió.— Entonces pasare a la hora de siempre.

—Espero que me sorprendas.— Fate se golpeo el pecho con total confianza y se despidió para luego salir corriendo a pensar en los preparativos en su casa.

Nada más llegar su madre dejo las cosas que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo y a la vez que preguntaba por la ausencia de su hija mayor. Fate prevista de eso con un simple contestación como «Lo de siempre» hizo que Precia entendiera que se había quedado a comer en casa de los Yagami.

—En la tarde saldré con Nanoha.— le aviso y se hizo de los zapatos para darle su respectivo beso de llegada a su madre.

—Y quieres que te diga donde llevarla.— dedujo la mujer acompañando a su hija hasta su habitación. Una vez allí se recargo en el marco de la puerta con el cucharon tapando parte de su boca.

—Siempre tienes buenas ideas.

Precia lo medito un momento haciendo un recordatorio de sus tiempos pasados así como citas y quedadas.

—¿Qué te parece la torre azul?— probó y Fate paro un momento para regresarle la mirada.

—¿La torre azul?— repitió.

—Sí. Aunque sea para parejas no creo que tengan muchas complicaciones para pasar como una.— sonrió al ver el instantáneo sonrojo que provoco en su hija.

—¡¿P-P-Parejas?!— repitió con vergüenza.— ¿A-Algo más?

Fate regreso a sus quehaceres ignorando la leve sonrisa de su madre y se puso a reordenar el escritorio con tal de no ver a la peli morada mofándose de ella y sus reacciones.

—Mi Fate-chan se escandaliza por nada, que voy a hacer.— Precia apoyo su mejilla en una mano y negó lamentándose por el ese hecho. Por otro lado Fate gruño ante la broma.— Bueno otra opción es llevarla ¿al karaoke?

Ante la mención de dicho lugar Fate dejo caer los utensilios del colegio encima de la mesa y la palidez se adueño de su cara. La peli morado tapo su boca con el cucharon ahogando a cuenta nueva la risa que le produjo el radical cambio y apiadándose de su hija se contuvo.

—A la torre azul, entonces.— deliberó y paso por al lado de su madre con la cabeza agachada, por supuesto ocultando todo el rojo que había obtenido su cara tras su decisión.

Un poco culpable acompaño a su hija hasta el comedor y enseguida le preparo la comida, dejando de lado su pequeño entretenimiento cuyo objetivo era molestar a su hija menor. Más que nada por su salud.

Después de comer con tranquilidad, Fate se distrajo con el televisor dejando a su madre lavando los platos. Es un hecho que tanto como a su madre como su hermana jamás desperdiciaban el momento para meterse con ella y a la vez que la avergonzaban con simples tonterías como las de hace un rato. Fate no era una gran cantante y eso, más que nadie, lo sabía su madre por lo que cuando le proponía sitios para ir nunca faltaba el típico comentario chistoso de «Vamos al karaoke Fate» que de chiste no tenía ni un pelo para la aludida.

Así se quedo, pasando canales hasta que el reloj del televisor le indico que ya es la hora de ir a por la cobriza. Con la vergüenza aun aflorando en su interior Fate se perdió pasillo adentro.

* * *

—Que te parece este Ali.

La mayor alargo la mano tomando la caratula del videojuego entre sus dedos mientras con la otra mantenía el helado en su boca, reacia a dejarlo de lado.

—Geo ghe, ssshh.

Entendiendo la respuesta Hayate le quito el juego y se acerco al televisor a insertar el disco en la ranura de la PlayStation, dejándole tiempo a Alicia a que se terminara el helado.

—Me sorprende que la entiendas.

Hayate giro la cabeza encontrándose con su hermana parada en el centro del comedor con los platos de la comida y el baso en las manos por lo que no hacía falta ser un genio como para llegar a la conclusión de que la peli rosa había terminado de comer. Respondiendo a Signum Hayate negó las palabras y luego le señalo que mirara a la rubia.

—No, fue una respuesta sencilla pero mira como le brillan los ojos.

La aludida volteo a ver a la mayor y una mueca de asco se instauro en el rostro de la peli rosa cuando un pequeño hilo de saliva empezó a escurrir por la comisura de los labios de la oji borgoña.

—Ugh, que asco.— declaro. Alicia indignada se limpio la baba con la lengua y se sacó el palo del helado de la boca.

—¡OYE!

El reclamo de Testarossa fue sofocado por las sonoras carcajadas de la castaña. Por mientras Signum se dedico a mirarla con un ojo cerrado y una leve sonrisa asomándose por debajo de la nariz. Entendiendo la broma la rubia se cruzo de brazos y metiendo de nuevo el palo en su boca se dispuso a atender a la cinematográfica del videojuego que se estaba reproduciendo en ese mismo instante.

—Signum, últimamente estás muy mezquina.— la cabeza rubia de la aspirante a doctora se asomó desde la puerta del comedor tras escuchar el comentario de su prima sobre el aspecto de la amiga de Hayate.

—Eso sería impensable, Shamal. — con la burla destellando de sus ojos azul cielo, Signum retomo el camino a dejar los platos en el fregadero.

Desde su posición la castaña se fijo en el bufido que le dio la oji violeta en respuesta causando que la sonrisa en su cara se ensanchara aun más. Luego de eso y de que su hermana junto a su prima dejaran el salón Hayate se entretuvo con la mayor de las gemelas jugando como locas al Grand Theft Auto V.

* * *

Nanoha giro sobre sus talones dándose un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía su madre en la habitación y un poco desconforme se aproximo a la cama a ver con detenimiento los otros conjuntos que se compro el día anterior. Entre ellos se encontraba resaltando el conjunto oscuro pero aquel era uno que la chica quería y había decidido reservarlo para una ocasión especial ya que al parecer de todos los que se probo ese justamente había provocado una reacción en la rubia. Y aunque ésta lo hubiese intentado ocultar, eran demasiados años que llevaban juntas como para no notar todas y cada una de sus reacciones, inclusive, aquella que con tanto recelo guardaba la chica y que no estaba dispuesta a sacar con tanta facilidad. Por lo mismo, cuando esa Fate avergonzada salía, por leve que fuera o mínimo, Nanoha se alegraba mucho.

Una sonrisa surco por sus labios al recordar lo tierna que se ponía con sus orejas todas enrojecidas.

—¿Te recuerdo que tienes a alguien esperando?

Con dos toques casi simultáneos en la puerta Miyuki se presento en el cuarto sacando a su hermanita de su propia ensoñación. Rápidamente Nanoha dirigió la vista al reloj en el cabezal de la cama y ahogo un pequeño grito en sus manos.

—¿Tan tarde es?— la miro horrorizada y la castaña entro a socorrerla.

Obviando las palabras de Nanoha, Miyuki se le acerco y le deshizo su típica coleta ladeada, dejando que el cabello cobrizo cayera de forma natural por la espalda y hombros de la adolescente en apuros.

—Alégrate Nanoha tienes una belleza natural.— tras darle un guiño a su hermana la agarro por los hombros y le hizo voltear de nuevo al espejo, cambiando por completo la perspectiva de Nanoha del atuendo.

Con un leve sonrojo la menor se miro en el espejo y giro un cuarto todo su cuerpo provocando un ligero balanceo en la falda rosada pálido. Miyuki tomándolo como algo bueno la empujo por toda la casa hasta dejarla en la entrada junto a la rubia que se entretenía hablando con la matriarca de la casa.

—Es un buen sitio desde luego.— afirmo la cobriza mayor recibiendo una afirmación de Fate.

En cuanto la cobriza se puso sus zapatos ambas chicas salieron de la casa entre chiflidos de parte de Miyuki y comentarios a vergonzantes de Momoko. Ya lejos de las garras de esas dos Nanoha dejo ir un par de quejidos que retuvo hasta el momento mientras Fate reía a su lado por las ocurrentes quejas de la joven.

—Bueno y donde vamos esta vez.

Nanoha se inclino para delante llevando sus manos a su espalda junto a la bolsa de mano que eligió para la ocasion y espero paciente.

—Sí sobre eso.— rió nerviosa.— ¿Sabes de la torre azul?— tanteo y Nanoha se enderezo con sorpresa.

—Por su puesto. Todo el mundo habla de ese sitio.— la oji lavanda se llevo las manos a la boca substituyendo la emoción por una expresión de sorpresa que en su mayor o menor medida puso más nerviosa a la rubia.

—La verdad era eso o…

Testarossa se trago sus propias palabras ante la sonrisa de gato que le dio Takamachi sin embargo la joven había escuchado lo suficiente como para intuir donde iban los tiros. Además de que el hecho de que la rubia pusiera su típica cara de haber metido la pata no hacia si no aumentar sus ganas de burlarse de su mejor amiga.

—Eh así que eso era.— rió saboreando las palabras y Fate se lamento profundamente.

Durante el camino al puerto Nanoha siguió riéndose a costa de la rubia que se defendía como podía ante las crueles críticas que le eran lanzadas. Por otro lado, y dejando aparte el hecho de que en verdad estaba fastidiando a su amiga, la oji lavanda se entretuvo por intentar probar cuanto es que Fate duraría hasta terminar por estallar. Considerando eso como su venganza por haberla llamado demonio de mil quinientos kilos hace unos días atrás la joven no desaprovecho en meterse y porque no, desahogarse de forma muy cruel.

—Eres muy rencorosa, ¿sabías?— la rubia pegó un suspiro en cuanto llegaron y Nanoha dejo sus comentarios sobre su mal cántico.

—Nyahaha olvídalo y vamos a divertirnos.

Con sus propios brazos encerró el brazo de la rubia y la jalo a la entrada de la torre para ir a pagar las entradas. Como era de esperarse una pequeña cola se formó allí sin embargo ésta fue rápida y pudieron entrar justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer.

En cuanto entraron ambas buscaron algún lugar para ver mejor aquella maravilla. Cuando lo encontró Nanoha volvió a tirar del brazo de la oji carmesí que sin rechistar la siguió a una pequeña plataforma de cristal que les dejaba ver lo alto que habían subido, desde ahí ambas chicas se dedicaron a ver como el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando en el horizonte. Por inercia la mano de la Nanoha se entrelazo con la de Fate a la vez que se apoyaba en su hombro y ésta, disfrutando del contacto apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza cobriza.

Apenas despareció el sol una tenue luz azulada inundo los cielos de Uminari dándoles una razón más para no deshacer la cómoda posición en la que se habían quedado viendo el horizonte, disfrutando de la mutua compañía que se brindaban estando juntas.

Después de un tiempo ambas bajaron aun con las manos entrelazadas y dieron un par de vueltas por el paseo. Cualquiera que las viera aseguraría que tan solo eran un par de amigas con un vínculo tan fuerte como la de los hermanos pero para los que sí las conocían era un hecho que entre ambas había algo más que solo una relación entre hermanas o una simple amistad de mejores amigas. Existía ese feeling que muy pocas personas tenían y que sin duda les gustaría tener.

Una pequeña brisa surgió de la nada recordando que aun seguía siendo invierno. Por ende Nanoha no pudo evitar abrazar a la rubia cuando la brisa impacto de lleno en ella.

—¿Tienes frió?— pregunto con un tono suave la rubia, acorde con el calmo sonido de las olas a su lado.

Nanoha noto como Fate le soltaba la mano a la vez que la separaba un par de centímetros y bajo su atenta mirada se saco la chaqueta y se la puso, quedando con tan solo una camiseta de manga larga roja.

—Gracias.

Cogiendo con la punta de los dedos la chaqueta se la acomodo pasando los brazos por su respectiva manga. Secretamente le encantaba que la rubia le dejara sus cosas porque podía notar como la diferencia de estatura resaltaba en el largo de las mangas de la chaqueta a la vez que podía disfrutar de la calidez y el aroma que desprendía dicha prenda.

Luego de que Fate le prestara su chaqueta ninguna dio indicios de volver a retomar el contacto por lo que anduvieron lo que restaba del paseo caminando a la par. En el camino Nanoha no pudo resistirse a un par de escaparates del barrio central. Mientras ella corría de lado a lado de la calle, Fate la seguía y le comentaba sobre el objeto o prenda en cuestión cuando le preguntaba por su opinión. Tal así que llegaron a entrar a una tienda de mascotas. Nanoha veía a los animales con cara de anhelo y enternecida por las caras de cansancio de algunos.

—Mira este se parece a ti.— una mano se poso en su cabeza llamándole la atención a la vez que viraba a ver donde apuntaba el índice de la rubia topándose con un cachorro de Golden Retriever todo blanquecino con sus ojitos azules cerrándose por el cansancio de estar jugando durante todo el día con su compañero.

—Entonces ese de ahí es Fate-chan.

La atención de las chicas se centro en un cachorro de Husky que se entretenía saltando por encima de otro que apenas y se aguantaba, en una de sus carreras por desgracia el cachorro no logro elevarse lo suficiente en el salto por lo que tropezó con el cuerpo de su amigo y salió rodando hasta darse de morros contra el cristal.

Una mueca dolorosa seguida de un «Ouch» escapo de la boca de las dos. Sin embargo el cachorro ignorante a ello, se levanto rápidamente a volver a intentar una vez más.

—¿Y exactamente en que te recuerdo a él?— inquirió, sorprendida por la perseverancia del cachorro y la paciencia del otro.

—Muchas cosas.— rió y una ceja rubia se arqueo.

Dejando la tienda de mascotas atrás Nanoha junto a Fate retomaron su trayecto hasta sus casas bajo el cielo nocturno y las mil y una estrellas resplandeciendo con mayor o menor intensidad en ese mar de nubes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y con esto termina el 3 capítulo. Quise actualizar ayer mismo pero al final lo termine a las 2 de la madrugada (hrs. España) y no tuve más cabeza para seguir con la revisión. Así que aprovechando eso esta mañana me he puesto a revisarlo y añadir un poco más de contenido.

 **Love novels** **:** Te doy toda la razón y aun así hay veces que ni se dan por satisfechas jajaja. Pero es algo que (al menos a mi) me trae como loco. Como siempre gracias a ti por comentar :)

 **Nadaoriginal:** Por supuesto que solo empieza y con este capítulo el NanoFate aumenta así como se les da un leve giño a las parejas presentes en el Fic xp

Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos los follower y a quienes habéis puesto esta historia entre vuestros favoritos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

La cabellera morado hondeándose a compas con sus tacones de aguja al tiempo que mechones revolotearon por todos lados con la brisa mañanera. El traje ceñido a sus curvas, los labios pintos de un color morado y la base de maquillaje, le dieron un aspecto más profesional a la mujer.

Cualquiera que pasaba por su lado volteaba a verla con una boba expresión en el rostro. Precia, por su lado, sonreía encantada de que sus dotes aun no habían desaparecido. Y aunque poco o nada le interesaban las opiniones de unos desconocidos, un leve bailoteo de caderas nunca iba del todo mal para impresionar.

Después de que sus hijas se fueran al instituto ella se quedo limpiando un rato en la casa hasta que vio la hora de salir un rato, a tomar el aire. Y ahora se encontraba paseando por las calles disfrutando de la claridad del cielo azul en su día laboral libre.

Mientras paseaba por las calle encima de su cabeza se podían apreciar los altos edificios con los distintos 'spots' publicitarios y sus centelleantes luces, mostrando todo tipo de productos. Pero sin duda la enorme pantalla en el edificio central de la bifurcación de la calle mayor es lo que más interés despertaba en la población.

Precia atrajo sus manos detrás de la espalda curiosa por el reciente accidente que anunciaban. Al parecer un gran número de personas habían salido heridas cerca de ahí, en un edificio a un par de manzanas de donde se encontraba. Lo cual explicaba el ajetreo de algunos peatones corriendo en dicha dirección.

Sin embargo lo que en verdad atrajo su mirada arriba fue el destello de una cabellera de un verde aguamarino de espaldas a la cámara, dirigiendo a cualquier operario con gran profesionalidad. Algo en esa mujer se le hizo familiar sin llegar a reconocer el que. Estaba dispuesta a saber ese que.

La masa de curiosos fue lo último que aprecio en pantalla antes de que sus pies retomaran un nuevo rumbo.

Cuando llego varias ambulancias habían abandonado la zona con las sirenas rodando en la parte alta. Un gran número de personas habían rodeado el escenario en forma de media luna, siendo limitados por la delgada cinta y un par de agentes puestos estratégicamente en caso de abordo.

Precia rodeo el cerco en busca de un lugar por el que colarse para tener una mejor visión. Entretanto pudo observar las distintas expresiones en los presentes; algunas bailaban entre la curiosidad y la indiferencia, de otras el horror, la tristeza y la preocupación iban turnándose ganando más o menos fuerza según los paramédicos que no dejaron ni un cuerpo por cubrir.

A un lado de la media luna, la mujer pudo encontrar su hueco en primera fila y una mueca se formo en los labios, horrorizada. La peli morado atrajo sus manos a la boca, ahogando el grito que lucho por salir.

Precia agacho la cabeza relajando el palpitar de su corazón desenfrenado.

Una última ambulancia abandono el lugar llevándose al último herido de gravedad, dejando ya solo los pocos que habían quedado con leves heridas siendo atendidos por una única ambulancia. Las cosas después de eso se comenzaron a calmar entre los agentes no obstante, ninguno de ellos se relajo.

Cuando las pupilas violeta volvieron a alzarse se encontró con unos curiosos ojos verdosos observándola con detenimiento. Y rápidamente el calor subió a sus mejillas en forma de sonrojo. Los labios de la agente se curvaron en una sonrisa y tras dar un par de indicaciones a su compañero, se acerco a la peli morado con pasos firmes y seguros.

—Precia.— llamó al tiempo que el gesto en su boca creció.

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 04**

* * *

—Eh ¿a Arisa?— la persona a su lado asintió esperando paciente por la respuesta.— Creo que fue en secundaria.

La dueña de los ojos carmesí le regreso la mirada a su interlocutora con extrañez. Ver aquella chica de cabellos violeta, parada en frente suyo y murmurando a saber qué cosas, por un instante le recordó a cierta amante de los gatos. Tal vez fuera por su parecido con su amiga pero Fate sabía que, parecido o no, la chica pronto iba a dar de bruces contra el grueso muro de la realidad; sí es que no se había dado un par de veces ya.

De cierta forma sentía pena por su compañera pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Fate la reconocía a pesar de su cambio de 'look'. Es la misma chica que semanas atrás se le confesó y ella, como en casi todas las confesiones, la había rechazado con toda la amabilidad posible.

Decir que la muchacha fue insistente durante las próximas dos semanas a la confesión es algo que a Fate realmente le irrito. Apenas y podía andar con tranquilidad por el edificio porque a la vuelta de la esquina siempre se la encontraba haciéndole ojitos, que ella por supuesto ignoro. Para su suerte Nanoha intervino espantándola en seguida, lo que le costó varios helados y un montón de peloteo.

Y ahora al parecer iba en busca de su próxima presa, es decir Arisa. Como se apiadaba de la rubia en estos momentos, le esperaba unas laaaargas semanas de estrés y sustos.

Se preguntaba como lidiaría Suzuka con eso porque es más que obvio que entre ambas herederas existe algo. Estaba segura que por parte de Arisa las cosas son muy fuertes, en cambio, Suzuka es harina de otro costal. Lo más probable es que de todas sus amigas con Tsukimura es con quien menos ha interactuado ya sea porque la llego a conocer justo a finales de la secundaria o por el hecho que podía ser bastante tímida con lo que respecta a su persona.

En definitiva, no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de la chica más que los que pudo apreciar en diminutas reacciones cuando pasaban tiempo juntas.

—Muchas gracias Testarossa-san.

Con una mano Fate se alejo de la peli violeta para ir junto a la rubia la cual se entretenía lanzando desde tiro libre. Justo cuando llego a su lado poso una mano encima del hombro de la oji esmeralda y pronuncio con pesar:

—Mi difunta amiga, voy a cavarte una bonita tumba.

Arisa dejo caer la pelota de entre sus manos impactada por las palabras de su supuesta amiga. Fate por su parte no dejo que nada retuviera la oleada de carcajadas que se apoderaron de ella.

—¡¿Y tú dices ser mi amiga?!— le reclamo, por supuesto que lo hizo. No obstante la más alta tenía otras intenciones cuales son reírse de la desgracia que iba a caer sobre su confidente y compañera de Baseball.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice, entre compañeras nos tenemos que pasar los problemas.— Fate le rodeo el cuello con un brazo con burla.

—Eso no es así.— gruño mientras era llevada a los vestuarios.

Ya dentro de estos tanto Fate como Arisa se apuraron en cambiarse antes de que las demás llegaran y fuera imposible el moverse a gusto.

Una vez terminaron se encaminaron al segundo piso donde se encontraban las alumnas del 2-B y esperaron a que acabara la clase para ir a comer en su lugar de siempre.

—Vigila cuando gires por las escaleras.— susurro consiguiendo que el ceño de Arisa se frunciera peligrosamente.

—Aun vas a seguir con eso.

Una ancha sonrisa se curvo en los labios de la aludida dando un claro «Sí». El silencio volvió a reinar y Fate pudo apreciar desde su posición la frustración en su amiga.

—No va a funcionar.— dijo sin más.— Te puedo decir que intente hasta lo imposible para sacármela de encima.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de clase y enseguida la puerta de enfrente se abrió, saliendo de ahí el profesor quien con una reverencia que le fue correspondida se marcho a la sala de profesores. Un poco más tarde más alumnas abandonaron el salón dejándolo prácticamente vacío.

—Hola.

De dentro del aula una cabeza cobriza se asomo indicando que entraran y la siguieran hasta un par de mesas dispuestas de forma que cupieran las 6 chicas en ella y sus almuerzos.

Fate pudo ver como su hermana había tomado el lugar más alejado, de espaldas a la ventana con Hayate dándole parte de su almuerzo en su lado derecho y Suzuka a su izquierda con los palillos en mano. Arisa fue a sentarse al lado de la oji violeta por lo que ella escogió la banda contraria a Alicia, quedando con Nanoha a su izquierda la cual no tardo en sentarse.

—¿No vamos a la azotea hoy?— curiosa se dirijo a Nanoha que levanto la cabeza de su comida y negó con la cabeza.

—Pensamos en variar un poco.— fue la pronta respuesta que recibió antes de ver como la misma sacudió los palillos al aire señalando una de las bolas de pollo frito de su almuerzo.— ¿Puedo?

—¿Y que gano yo?— abrió y cerró la punta de los palillos mientras el rojo de sus ojos brilló con diversión.

La cobriza se llevo los palillos a los labios y observo su lonchera con el ceño fruncido, pensativa. Una mueca bastante graciosa se instauro en los labios causando que la sonrisa de Fate se ensanchara al entender el dilema así que con sus palillos agarró la bola de pollo frito y se la dejo en la lonchera. Los ojos lavanda le regresaron a ver con la ilusión resplandeciendo y ella le guiño el ojo en un acuerdo silencioso.

—Gracias.— una sonrisa sincera surco la boca de la joven.

Por su lado Fate se contuvo de acariciarle la cabeza y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo aquella acción algo fuera de lugar. Ante la negación que le dio Nanoha entre abrió los labios y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar la voz de una chica la interrumpió.

Sabiendo a quien pertenecía dicha voz Fate se dejo caer en la silla al igual que Arisa, que paro sus recientes planes con la peli morado al sentir un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

—Bunnings-san.— la mencionada se hundió en su asiento como si eso fuera a hacer que la chica se olvidara de ella o al menos desaparecer por lo que restaba de recreo.— No te escondas y acompáñame al club.— sin esperar por una respuesta la chica de cabellos negros agarro del cuello de chaqueta a la rubia de ojos esmeralda y se la llevo arrastras.

Fate desde su sitio soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio entretanto las demás se quedaron viendo la puerta como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

—¿Qué… acaba de pasar?— Nanoha pestañeo dos, tres veces realmente incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar frente sus ojos.

—Nada fuera de lo común.— dijo, tras reponerse del espectáculo de su capitana de Baseball.

Antes de que la cobriza reaccionar se le acerco a la oreja y poniendo la mano a un lado de forma confidencial le susurro un par de cosas que consiguieron que el ceño de la cobriza se frunciera. Cuando termino de mencionarle ciertas partes a su mejor amiga al segundo tuvo que parar la oreja porque una serie de murmureos le vinieron de regreso casi con enojo. Atenta a lo que Nanoha le decía, fijo su vista a Suzuka que desde que se fue Arisa no dejo ni un momento de mirar la puerta por la que habían desaparecido.

—¿Entonces hablamos esta noche?

—Esta noche.— repitió y con un asentimiento consiguió que Nanoha se relajara de nuevo.

Posterior a la conversación decidió centrarse por fin en su comida antes de que la campana sonara y la pillara con la comida en la boca. Más tarde ya se preocuparía por lo que fuera que es que su capitana se llevo a su amiga de ojos esmeralda al club.

* * *

La segura distancia y el incomodo silencio fue lo que reino desde que la mujer a su lado, abandonando sus obligaciones, le pidió que la esperara para invitarla a un café. Caso que no supo como negarse cuando su acompañante se fue a contar sus planes al segundo al mando en aquella operación.

—Disculpa mi impulso.— se disculpo, culpable.

Precia movió la cabeza lentamente a los lado, negando que fuera una molestia. A puertas de la cafetería Lindy le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado de forma caballerosa, a ojos de la oji violeta.

—No te preocupes.— un tono calmo salió de sus labios al tiempo que sus parpados se cernieron sobre sus ojos unos par de segundos.— Solo me sorprendiste.— añadió.

Dentro del local la mesera la guio hasta una mesa al fondo junto al ventanal y les entrego un vaso de agua a cada una junto al menú.

Precia, por encima de la carta, miro con detenimiento la concentración en las pupilas verdosas, esbozando una sonrisa encantada. Su encuentro con la Lindy Harlaown había sido de lo más desastrosa pero la mujer por remediar su equivocación decidió compensárselo con un buen desayuno.

La verdad es que en su momento pensó lo peor de Lindy. No obstante esta le hizo ver que en verdad se arrepentía por haberla confundido con una criminal en potencia. De eso había ocurrido un par de semanas atrás cuando había salido a comprar un par de cosas al barrio comercial.

Ese día después de salir del supermercado de la zona unas esposas cayeron en su muñeca, llevándola de derechito a comisaria sin saber el porqué. Al parecer la policía se encontraba persiguiendo a una criminal muy parecida a ella, toda una as de la actuación, por lo que las cosas que decía de poco le sirvieron hasta que su hija mayor vino a por ella confirmando su identidad.

Antes de que eso ocurriera Precia se había enfoscado en una disputa con la agente que le había tocado dicho interrogatorio.

Fuera de comisaria Lindy, en un intento por remediar su error, le pidió el número esperando poder quedar algún día. Con su firme negación de por medio al final utilizo la ley como respaldo, por lo que a la peli morado no le quedo más que dárselo a regañadientes.

—¿Pasa algo, Precia?— las pupilas verde agua la vieron confusos; entonces Lindy aparto la mirada del menú para posarla en ella.

—Nada.— rio, enternecida.

* * *

Luego de que Fate regresara al salón y de recoger el desorden en sus respectivas mesas, Suzuka se guardo la lonchera de Arisa junto a la suya en la maleta. Hayate y Nanoha ya se habían encaminado a los vestuarios a cambiarse y ella se había quedado un momento por petición de un profesor que decidió que el mejor momento para hablar es justo cuando la campana de fin de recreo suena.

Apurada por el retraso que llevaba no dudo ni un momento en forzar el paso sin llegar a correr por miedo al castigo de Zafira. Ensimismada en llegar a tiempo bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y lo que con anterioridad había sido un paso firme y seguro se convirtió en uno erróneo que la llevo de cabeza a volar escaleras abajo de forma lenta. Mientras caía los párpados ocultaron los orbes violeta con fuerza y su dueña apretó fuertemente los dientes esperando por el impacto de la caída, algo que jamás llego.

O no llego como esperaba.

En su lugar un fuerte quejido fue lo que recibió en su lugar. Obligándose a disculparse con la persona que acababa de salvarle la vida se apoyo sus manos donde pudo y se levanto quedando a horcajadas de la chica.

—Perd…— al abrir los ojos la disculpa que tenía programada fue interrumpida por el gran sonrojo que se le subió a la cabeza al ver que sus manos habían acabado en el firme abdomen de la oji esmeralda.

Sin embargo su rostro paso del sonrojo a la palidez en cuando logro enfocar mejor el estado en el que había quedado su mejor amiga tras la caída. Una mueca de frustración y culpabilidad acabo remarcando su rostro cuando vio que la rubia seguía sin abrir los ojos y que decir que las manos jamás abandonaron su lugar detrás de la cabeza rubia.

Rápidamente se bajo de encima de la chica y la ayudo a reincorporarse. Sentía las manos temblare y una culpa inmensa se apodero de su mente.

—Argh.

Arisa, en un intento por apartar las manos de detrás de la cabeza al final consiguió que el daño punzara en esa zona por contacto con el aire, por lo que al menos se obligo a abrir un ojo para tranquilizar a su amiga, cosa que hizo lo contrario.

—¡Arisa-chan!

Preocupada poso una mano en la mejilla de la mencionada recargándola en su pecho entre tanto la otra intentaba que dejaran el lugar afectado al descubierto para que pudiera revisarlo. En sus oídos podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón desbocado, asustado por lo que le pudo provocar a su persona más querida.

Cuando por fin logro que Arisa bajara las manos o al menos las apartara un par de centímetros, removió los cabellos rubios con cuidado y pequeño bulto rojizo se hizo notar.

—Vamos ¿se puede saber que hacías bajando las escaleras de esa forma?

Frente la enérgica replica de su amiga Suzuka bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los esmeralda centelleando con replica así como el usual ceño fruncido de la joven cuando algo le molestaba.

—Perdona.

La joven Tsukimura bajo la cabeza culpable. No obstante aliviada de que fuera nada más que un leve chichón. Arisa bufo y se cruzo de brazos desde posición y volvió a recargar la cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amiga.

—Ten más cuidado por favor además…— dijo la rubia y al segundo giro la cabeza al lado contrario al suyo.— Realmente me preocupe.— susurro con vergüenza pero fue lo suficientemente para que lo escuchara.

Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y al segundo se vio abalanzándose sobre la rubia a la cual sentía que le debía más que su vida.

—Arisa-chan.

Sonrojada la mencionada trato vagamente de apartar a su amiga quien se había colgado de su cuello y no dejaba de restregar su mejilla con la suya como si de un gatito se tratara.

—Suzuka tenemos clases.

Un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios cuando la mención de la clase llego. A su lado la oji esmeralda suspiro recomponiéndose y después de levantarse del suelo ayudo a su amiga.

—Arisa-chan.— ya desde abajo de las escaleras llamo a la rubia que asomo la cabeza por la barandilla de las escaleras. Desde su posición Suzuka puso ambas manos al lado de su boca y sonriendo movió los labios poniendo énfasis a la palabra.

Fue un ligero movimiento de labios pero la rubia supo leerlo como un «Gracias». Una sonrisa remarco los labios de la rubia así como la despidió con una mano antes de reencaminarse escaleras arriba.

En cuanto la perdió de vista Suzuka se llevo las manos al pecho sintiendo su pecho latir como loco y cerro los parpados, dándose un tiempo para calmarlo.

* * *

Los cielos azulados fueron ocultados por las densas nubes grisáceas que amenazaron con dejar caer todo el agua en su interior en forma de pequeñas gotas que en su demasía acabarían molestando a más de un transeúnte de las zonas afectadas.

Desde su lugar Nanoha se entretuvo observando la espesura de las nubes mientras su profesor terminaba por aplicar un par de formulas en la ecuación fallida de una de sus compañeras.

Las primeras gotas golpearon el cristal a su lado e irremediablemente más y más gotas se amontonaron en la ventana, cada una con más fuerza que la anterior, provocando que el relajante 'tap, tap' se proyectara en toda la clase. Para cuando la lluvia comenzó un silencio se formo en la clase y minutos después diferentes comentarios volaron por todo el aula; algunos disgustados, de otros lamentándose y otros pocos más que disfrutaron del sonido como ella hizo desde que comenzó.

A su vez el profesor se miro el dorso de la muñeca justo donde tenía el reloj y con un suspiro cerro el libro con las ecuaciones. Luego de dictarlas actividades y que la campana sonara el hombre se retiro, claro que no sin antes despedirse de sus alumnos.

Como ya era usual del Martes; tanto Suzuka como Arisa tenían sus clases de violín y en cuanto a cierta castaña ese día decidió ir al club de entretenimiento junto a Alicia así que ya solo le quedaba confiar en que Fate se hubiera acordado del paraguas porque es más que obvio que ella ni se preocupo de mirar el tiempo en el televisor.

Con todas sus cosas en la bolsa salió de clase en dirección al aula de la rubia que por suerte le quedaba justo al lado. Una vez allí se asomo por la puerta en busca del hermoso color rojo carmesí esperando que los mismos se delataran por la falta de luz natural que entraba por la ventana.

Desde pequeña que le gusto quedarse observándolos por largos lapsos de tiempo. Inclusive Fate le había pillado en más de una ocasión ensimismada con ellos pero simplemente le es imposible no parar. En sus años de observación pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de que Fate y Alicia son gemelas, los ojos de la rubia más pequeña siempre tenían una gama de tonalidades más amplia así como un rojo más vivaz. No le quitaba meritos a la mayor pero simplemente los de Fate la enloquecieron en su momento y la enloquecen.

—Nanoha. Perdona, ¿te hice esperar?

Fate se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con la burla cruzando por sus ojos. Y entonces la más baja lo supo, la había vuelto a pillar ensimismada.

—No, acabo de llegar. — Respondió, retomando el paso a los casilleros junto a la más alta.— ¿Saldrás hoy a correr?

Nanoha le regreso una mirada de soslayo esperando por que fuera una respuesta afirmativa. Y aunque fuera egoísta lo que pedía en el fondo quiso que la joven se pasara por su solitaria casa como siempre.

—Todo depende del tiempo.— contesto de forma prudente dándole un pequeño vistazo a la puerta de salida.— Aunque Zafira lo entenderá si hoy no salgo a correr.

—Ya veo. Es lo más lógico.

Las cejas cobrizas se fruncieron mientras su dueña se cambiaba los zapatos, comprensiva con las últimas palabras sin embargo descontenta con ellas. Fate por su lado no dejo de mirarla ni un momento, Nanoha podía llegar a ser un libro abierto o tal vez es que entre ellas jamás hubo secreto sin que la otra supiera, por lo mismo cada reacción y/o expresión puede ser entendida al instante por la contraparte.

—Saldré.— afirmo. — Pero no te prometo que me dejen entrar al supermercado o al videoclub.

Como si fuera un resorte su cabeza se levanto con más ánimos y una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios con el comentario. Luego se llevo las manos a la espalda y se inclino para delante, dando un gran paso al frente.

—Lo siento y… gracias.

La mano de la rubia se elevo acabando en una caricia encima de su cabeza y los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron con cariño. Un ligero sonrojo adorno sus majillas no obstante lo suficientemente escaso como para que Fate no se diera cuenta.

Después de esa pequeña muestra de cariño la rubia saco el paraguas de su bolsa. Y con el paraguas abierto Nanoha observo la mano que le era tendida y un sentimiento de calidez la inundo al igual que la sonrisa no dejó de tirar sus labios. Con gusto acepto la mano y se metió dentro del paraguas disfrutando de la calidez que solo Fate le podía brindar.

* * *

Los ecos de su respiración zumbaron en sus oídos, las pupilas moviéndose a gran velocidad a hacia todos lados al tiempo que la fuerte llovizna inundaba sus cejas, dificultándole la visibilidad del camino. Torció a la izquierda del cruce, sintiéndose más cerca de su objetivo y por ende el final del sufrimiento. La suela del zapato se deslizo por el suelo y enseguida el otro se atraso en un intento por mantener estable a la chica.

La suerte estuvo de su lado y superado el susto inicial retomo la carrera, ahora, con más cuidado. Lo que menos quería era llegar a la casa de la cobriza toda embarrada, ya era mucho que la recibiera toda empapada.

A un par de metros diviso por fin su destino. Con esfuerzo esprinto hasta parar frente a la verja. Entretanto observo las distintas luces encendidas en la casa por lo que dedujo que; o bien, Nanoha había decidido desperdiciar el dinero en abrir todas las luces de la casa o, la que veía más factible, que su familia hubiera decidido plegar antes del trabajo.

Entonces, la duda se apodero de ella. Nanoha estaba disfrutando por fin de la compañía de su familia y eso pocas veces ocurría. Sí ahora llegaba ella y entraba por su cara bonita, sería algo así como una intrusión no deseada. Y no estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien rompiera con el ambiente familiar.

En su rostro se esbozo una sonrisa, contenta. Estaba segura de que era la decisión correcta.

—¡Fate-chan!

Justo cuando quiso seguir con su nuevo recorrido la puerta se retiro estrepitosamente junto a su mejor amiga al tiempo que la luz en su interior se coló, recortando la fina silueta de Takamachi.

Los ojos rojizos se ensancharon sorprendidos. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo otra figura mayor se asomo por la puerta.

—Fate-chan, ¿hija pero que haces en la calle?— la mujer se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida.— Esta bien, ven y pasa dentro antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

—Momoko-san.— una sonrisa nerviosa tiro de sus labios.— No pasa nada…

Fate estaba a punto de poner la excusa perfecta en palabras, justo cuando Nanoha salió de su zona segura y le abrió la puerta de la verja con toda la lluvia cayéndole encima.

—Fue mi culpa y yo me haré responsable.— dijo y cogiéndole del brazo la arrastro para dentro.

En poco tiempo los integrantes restantes aparecieron por la puerta del salón y escaleras respectivamente. Miradas incrédulas volaron por el pasillo consiguiendo que la joven rubia se sintiera estúpida por haber salido en un día como este.

—Fate-san estas toda empapada.— las pupilas verdosas viajaron de la rubia a su hermana acrecentando la sorpresa en su rostro.— ¿Nanoha, tu también?

La atención se centro en las adolescentes que rieron con nerviosismo a la vez, pensando en una buena selección de palabras. La salvación también conocida como Momoko salto a su rescate manejando con gran maestría a su hija e hijo respectivamente y más tarde a su marido. Primero, mando a su hija mediana a por toallas, luego le pidió a Kyouya que subiera a por un par de su ropa para prestarle a la rubia y por último, dejo a Shiro ayudando a Fate a sacarse el impermeable negro entretanto ella se encargo de llamar a Precia.

Después de que Shiro se retirara con su chaqueta, un par de ojos lavanda la vieron de reojo mientras su dueña se removía en su lugar con inquietud.

Testarossa dejo escapar un suspiro expectante a lo que su llegada provoco. Muy probable que ya había arruinado la fantástica velada de su amiga.

—Lo siento.

Nanoha movió la cabeza de lado a lado en negación.

—Fate-chan jamás será un problema en esta casa.— le dijo sonriente.

Por el pasillo apareció la figura de la castaña con lo pedido y le tendió una toalla a cada una. Agradecida por ello, Fate no dudo en dar su respectivo gracias y comenzó a secarse la cara y los mechones que habían quedado expuestos fuera de la capucha de su abrigo.

—Ya esta.— por la puerta del salón salió Momoko con el teléfono en su mano derecha.— No me gusta dejarte rondando por las calles a estas horas así que hable con tu madre y puedes quedarte a dormir.

—Pe…

La respuesta que iba a dar fue sofocada por el eufórico grito de la menor de los Takamachi que ni corta ni perezosa le salto encima, abrazándola por el cuello. Fate quien no se espero dicha reacción trastabillo hasta que la pared hizo de tope, evitando una dolorosa caída.

Momoko desde su perspectiva meneo la cabeza sin remedio pues no era la primera vez que su hija, emocionada, se le lanzaba a la joven Testarossa sin medir el lugar en el que se encontraban, inclusive alguna de esas caídas habían acabado con varios raspones.

—Por favor vayan al baño antes de que me hagan una piscina en la entrada.— mandó, divertida.

Nanoha rió con su característica risa de gato, disculpándose. Fate por su lado, tan solo soltó una pequeña risilla antes de verse arrastrada por su amiga casa adentro hasta el baño.

Dentro, en el baño, Nanoha la sentó en uno de los taburetes y como cuando eran pequeñas, comenzó a enjabonarle la cabeza.

Las manos de la rubia se agarraron al borde del taburete en cuanto las manos de Nanoha tomaron fuerza limpiando todo rastro de suciedad en su cabellera rubia. Mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba del pequeño masaje que le daba pero a veces la chica tendía a emocionarse lo que la llevaba a tener que agarrarse del taburete para no vérselas con el suelo. Eso sí, luego su cabello quedaba impoluto por lo que en muchas ocasiones le dejaba hacer.

—Fate-chan voy a tirarte agua.— con dicho aviso Nanoha lleno el balde de su lado de agua y se lo lanzo a la rubia a la cabeza, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces antes de darle el visto bueno.— Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Fate se sacudió como si de un perro se tratara antes de hacerle caso.

—Entonces ahora es mi turno.— con una sonrisa cambio lugares con la cobriza.

—No hace falta puedo yo sola.— le dijo, sin embargo la rubia la ignoro y se enjabono las manos.

—Eso también va por mi.— debatió y enseguida un sonrisa se trazo en ambos rostros.

La primera en salir del baño fue Nanoha quien creyó conveniente darle un tiempo a solas para que se relajara después de todo el esfuerzo físico. En la tina la rubia se estiro por fin disfrutando del agua tibia que le hizo falta en su momento cuando decidió correr bajo la fría lluvia.

Al salir agarró entre sus dedos la toalla que le habían preparado encima de la lavadora y se seco con ella. Al lado de esta yacía un pijama de manga larga negro del mayor de los hermanos por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces se lo puso. Fate reparo en la diferencia tanto de físico como de estatura pero lo cierto es que los pijamas de Miyuki se le habían quedado pequeños y qué decir de los de cierta cobriza. En muchas ocasiones se había dejado alguno de los suyos en la habitación de la joven como muda a si como la misma, en su habitación. Sin embargo la última vez decidió llevárselo para lavarlo y este había quedado en el olvido en su armario.

Fate se encogió de hombros con su error. Al menos sus zapatillas si seguían en la casa.

La rubia cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y se encamino al salón encontrando con que la mesa ya había sido parada y Nanoha la esperaba sentada en el sofá con un cojín entre sus brazos.

—Vaya cada vez te quedan mejor.

Testarossa volteo la cabeza, observando al universitario sonriendo a su espalda. Kyouya pasó a un lado suyo, revolviéndole el flequillo al momento.

Fate le dio un ligero gracias antes de ir junto a la oji lavanda.

—Fate-chan recuerda que me tienes que contar eso.

Por un momento la confusión se adueño de su mente tal que así recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente, cortesía de la oji lavanda.

—Oh sí eso.— recordó, dejándose caer al lado de la menor.— ¿Te acuerdas de esa chica tan pesada?

—¿La acosadora?— inquirió con duda. Fate movió la cabeza afirmando las palabras.— Sí.— el ceño cobrizo se frunció con el mero recordatorio de dicho evento.

—Pues esa misma parece estar ahora interesada en Arisa.— comentó. Nanoha, a su lado, decanto la cabeza, cerca de su hombro.— Me pregunto esas típicas cosas que me sorprende que crea que yo sé.— añadió con las cejas fruncidas y la oji lavanda río bajito.

—Entonces no hay duda de que va a por ella.— concluyó con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Y… ¿qué hay de Suzuka?— pregunto, sacando la pregunta que tanto ansiaba confirmar.

—Es un tema complicado.— la joven a su lado se tallo un brazo demostrando la incomodidad en el tema.— Ya sabes sus padres siguen buscando un prometido para ella.

Los lavanda la vieron de reojo mientras su dueña subía los pies y los acercaba a su pecho en posición fetal. Imitando las acciones de su amiga, Fate subió los pies con la diferencia que los cruzo entre sí al tiempo que recargo la mejilla en la coronilla cobriza.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento el retraso pero me ha sido imposible terminar de escribirlo (ni que decir de repasarlo). Así con mis más sinceras disculpas aquí tienen el capitulo.

 **Love novels** **:** Igual, nada más bonito que recibir tu review tras despertar de mi laaaarga siesta, jajajaj.

 **Nadaoriginal:** Esta vez le toco el turno a Arisa y a Suzuka pero para el próximo capítulo no dudes que habrá más POV de Alicia y Hayate. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :D

 **Y07** **:** Esto es difícil para mí pero sí hay Sigmal/ShamSig. La verdad es que hace un tiempo leí un fic en el que manejaba esta pareja con dicha relación y me gusto así que decidí ponerlas como primas. De todos modos si ves que no te gusta o no te gusta (directamente) házmelo saber y veré que puedo hacer. Gracias por pasarte a dejar un review y saludos! :)

Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos los follower y a quienes habéis puesto esta historia entre vuestros favoritos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Los ojos borgoña viajaron de lado a lado de la pizarra sin descanso mientras el bolígrafo entre sus dedos se deslizaba con una destreza impecable y una perseverancia de vértigo encima de la hoja entintada. Levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes y espero a que el profesor terminara su explicación. En un momento dado, el número de diapositivas en aquel documento llegó al límite. Y aprovechando la ocasión, revisó el celular por debajo de la mesa; miro la hora, apenas le quedaba unos minutos de clase. Al parecer su profesor de lengua también se dio cuenta de ello ya que apenas hubo acabado de hablar, dicto una serie de ejercicios para la próxima sesión.

El sonido de la campana que indicaba el final de la clase se anunció. Poco a poco las estudiantes fueron abandonando sus respectivos lugares de manera apresurada para ir a reunirse con su grupo de amigas.

Después de que el profesor abandonara el aula la delegada de clase ocupo su lugar.

—Disculpen.— se anuncio la chica. Toda muy formal estampo las palmas encima de la mesa.— Me gustaría aprovechar esta hora para que podamos hablar del festival cultural de este año.

Dada la noticia las voces de las estudiantes fueron alzándose, demostrando la alegría y el entusiasmo en cada palabra pronunciada como también en los exagerados gestos que hacían.

—Ali, Ali.

Desde el fondo de la clase Hayate le hizo señas para que fuera al tiempo que la delegada escribía un montón de ideas en la pizarra, ideas proporcionadas por distintas compañeras. Una vez llego junto a su amiga, Alicia encorvó la espalda acortando los pocos centímetros de altura entre ellas y atendió a lo que fuera que quería hablar la castaña.

—¿Sigues teniendo en posesión eso tan delicado?— una ceja rubia se arqueo dudosa.

—Sí.

—¿Funcionara?— con su sonrisa traviesa de siempre curvando sus labios Hayate junto las manos a la altura de la boca, rezando por que fuera suficiente.

—Veamos.— con su pulgar e índice rodeo su mentón como sí eso pudiera ayudar a recordar.— Normalmente me diría que no pero sí se niega te puedo asegurar que funcionara.

Hayate pareció meditarlo poco porque al segundo levanto la mano con impaciencia mientras que en su cara se trazaba una siniestra sonrisa. Una sonrisa que escondía mil y una fechorías y que la gemela mayor conocía como la palma de su mano.

—¿Sí, Yagami-san?— le cedió la palabra al fin la delegada acompañada de la atención de las demás presentes.

—Una obra conjunta con la otra clase.

La duda fue a todos los rostros con menor o mayor fuerza tras las palabras de Yagami. No obstante la castaña no se iba a rendir y Alicia espero paciente a su continuación. Porque era más que obvio para ella que eso no terminaba aquí.

—Mm… Es buena idea.— acepto calmadamente, aseverando con la mirada al grupo de chicas que gritaron emocionadas con la idea.— Pero necesitaremos hablar con la delegada de la 2-B…

—No hace falta.— la interrumpió la rubia de ojos borgoña.— Puedo convencer a mi gemela para que acepte.

—Además contamos con Suzuka-chan para que nos de una historia original.— continuo Hayate posando las manos en los hombros de su amiga peli morado, la cual se asusto no provista de las acciones de la más baja.

—Entonces…— sin ruta de huida la delegada acabo aceptando la idea cuando más personas se les unieron, apoyándolas en todo momento.— Bien, Testarossa-san dejare en sus manos hablar con Fate-san.

Una reverencia le fue dada. La sonrisa en la cara de ambas cómplices se ensancho malévola y Suzuka y Nanoha, que hasta ahora se había quedado atrás, suspiraron resignadas.

—Suerte, Fate-chan.— murmuro la cobriza para sus adentros.

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 05**

* * *

—No.

Fate cerró los ojos y siguió andando por los pasillos, ignorándola.

—Oh, vamos Fate.— insistió empujando a su gemela por un costado.

—Alicia, basta.— gruño, apartando de un manotazo la cabeza enterrada en sus costillas.— Ya tenemos planes.

—Ya, ¿cuáles?— inquirió escéptica.

—Un café.

—Ja.— se río sin verdadera gracia. Fate rodó los ojos.— Apuesto a que sí pregunto a una de tus compañeras que prefieren me dicen que la obra.

—Dije que no y es que no.

Fate abrió la puerta de la azotea y se fue junto a las demás que ya se encontraban en su lugar. La rubia mayor sopló enfurruñada y la siguió a regañadientes, molesta por lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su hermanita a veces.

Hayate, por su lado, vio la escena y un destello oscuro broto de sus ojos azules en cuanto Alicia se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ali, lo hacemos?

Del enfado a la diversión, los labios de la mayor se curvaron hacia arriba, extrañando a la oji esmeralda.

—Es una pena, Fate.— hablo, rompiendo con la charla que inicio la mencionada con Nanoha.— Es una pena que no quieras colaborar.— repitió, sin embargo el tono altanero que empleo no desapareció.

La rubia de ojos carmesí hizo una mueca como respuesta.

—Fate-chan. Mejor acepta.— aconsejo la castaña, curiosamente con la misma sonrisa que Alicia.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espinas dorsales de las presentes ante tan sospechosa aura que desprendían aquel par, no obstante, Fate no se dejo intimidar, aun.

—No, Alicia ya te…

—Bien.—interrumpió y rápidamente saco un papel de su bolsa, algo como una carta, con las palabras 'Arma Secreta' escritas en permanente negro.— Supongo que no me dejas opción.— Alicia alzo la carta, ya desplegada al aire, y comenzó a leer en voz alta.— Mi hermana mayor por Fate Testarossa (1-B).

El bum de colores abordo el rostro de la joven como sí no hubiera mañana, al tiempo que las carcajadas de Hayate y las risas nerviosas de Suzuka, Arisa y Nanoha se entremezclaron entre ellas.

—¡Alicia devuélveme eso!— exigió con todo el acoplo de raciocinio que le quedaba.

—¡Oh vamos hermanita! Sí estoy en la mejor parte.— disfrutando de su dulce venganza, Alicia siguió leyendo un par de párrafos más.— … Onee-chan es muy diferente a mí, ella es…

—¡Vale, de acuerdo, tu ganas!— grito.— Pero no sigas.— suplico, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

La oji Borgoña bajo la hoja y la dobló, guardándola de nuevo en su bolsa, satisfecha con su GRAN trabajo.

—¿Porque tiene eso?— se pregunto Arisa observando cómo su confidente, con la cabeza gacha, retomaba su lugar en el suelo.

—Fate-chan en verdad debes querer mucho a Alicia-chan.— sonrió Nanoha y la mencionada brincó no esperando tal comentario.

Luego de eso Alicia vio como su gemela murmuraba una serie de cosas al tiempo que la cobriza le revolvía el flequillo.

—Muy buena esa.— felicito Hayate.— ¿Como lo conseguiste?

—¿Quieres saber?— le regreso la mirada y Hayate asintió.— Mamá me lo dio.

Y desde su lugar de trabajo Precia estornudo.

Ya bajando de la azotea la satisfacción remarco las caras de Yagami y la Testarossa mayor, por otro lado, Fate suspiro y se juro hablar 'seriamente' con su madre.

—Bueno aquí nos separamos.— dijo y alzo una mano al aire sacudiéndola de lado a lado.— Fate me haces el favor.

La joven no contesto, enfadada por la poca privacidad que esos dos demonios que tenía por madre y hermana no respetaban.

—Alicia… ésta te la devolveré.

Ignorando las palabras de la menor de las gemelas, Alicia sintió un tirón en su brazo proporcionado por su igual que le señalaba la dirección por la que debían ir a su próxima clase. Así que ni corta ni perezosa se dejo llevar por la chica a pesar de las protestas a su espalda.

—Así que esta es 'la Fate' de la que me hablaste.

Aminorando el paso Alicia se puso a la altura de su amiga castaña, sonriente.

—Exacto.— movió la cabeza afirmativamente.— Dime que no es adorable.

—Es demasiado.— la secundo Hayate tomándose de las mejillas con las manos, enternecida.— Ahora entiendo a Nanoha-chan. Un poco.— comento, ganando la fugaz mirada borgoña de desconcierto.

—¿Un poco?

Hayate sacudió la cabeza en negativa, extrañando aun más a la rubia.

—Solo un poco.— asevero.

En una zancada Yagami se le avanzo y con una rápida vuelta le sacó la lengua al tiempo que uno de sus ojos azulados se cerraba en un guiño, segundos después salió corriendo a su próxima clase.

* * *

En grandes pistadas Fate llego a clase sintiéndose repentinamente traicionada por su gemela. Traicionada porque realmente no le gustaba esa parte de ella que se avergonzaba de cualquier cosa, había intentado por todos los medios que nadie se enterara y, Alicia, en su venganza por llevarle la contraria había destruido lo que en años construyo.

Un carácter divertido, fuerte, atento.

Suspiro. Tampoco podía enfadarse con su hermana por mucho tiempo, como vergonzosamente dijo Nanoha, quería mucho a Alicia. Solo que a veces la quería tanto hasta el punto de querer estrangularla por andar divulgando su vida privada.

—Perdonad.— se anuncio a su clase desde el lugar de su profesor que muy amablemente le dejo comentar el cambio de planes.

Justo como dijo Alicia ninguna de sus compañeras tuvo inconveniente en el cambio de planes, es más, Fate pudo apreciar el deseo en algunos rostros por lo mismo no falto el típico comentario de: 'Que ganas tengo de ver actuar a Testarossa-san' o 'Seguro y Testarossa se cae de morros', este último proporcionado por su siempre confidente, Arisa, a la que pensaba asesinar en los casilleros al termino de las clases.

Arregladas las cosas, la rubia se disculpo con el hombre y se fue a sentar en su lugar para dar paso a tres aburridas horas; dos de literatura y una de ciencias.

Las clases siguieron su ritmo constante, sin ningún inconveniente más que el simple olvido de la tarea o la pequeña riña de la profesora de ciencias por encontrar a una de sus alumnas dormida encima del pupitre durante la explicación. Nada fuera de lo común.

Una vez más las clase toco a su fin y con ella la movida de alumnas por los pasillos y clases, despidiéndose, hablando o quedando, inundo los oídos de Testarossa. Arisa, con todo encima, se despidió de ella recordándole que ese día le tocaba marcharse sola a casa.

Lo normal sería pasar a ver a las animadoras pero Rein le dejo en claro que como volviera aparecer por el gimnasio, el ser echada era lo mínimo de lo que debía preocuparse. Alicia y su club estaban fuera de cuestión, seguía resentida con la mayor. El otro factor es, con diferencia, su mejor amiga. Aun no pasaba la vergüenza en la azotea así como el comentario que le había dado la chica en respuesta, le era muy difícil verla a la cara y no recordarlo, por lo que prefirió no esperar.

En cualquier caso a parte de los clubs pequeños como los de su gemela que no llegaban a hacer gran cosa y el de animadoras que tenía una competición en unos meses, los demás clubs como el de Baseball tan solo entrenaban esporádicamente a la espera de algún que otro partido amistoso o pequeños torneos de dos semanas.

Los exámenes finales estaban a tocar por lo que muchos decidieron parar con las actividades o, como en su caso, dar un entreno en vez de tres o cuatro. Por supuesto Zafira acepto el trato a regañadientes pero eso no impidió que cualquier fin de semana que le viniera en gana, el hombre las citara para 'pequeños entrenos'.

Esos días eran de lo peor porque el peli blanco se desahogaba con ellas, convirtiendo algo 'voluntario' en un horripilante campo de batalla y pobre de la que no decidiera venir. Lo único bueno es que las animadoras se pasaban de vez en cuando a practicar con Rein analizándolo todo con ojo crítico.

Fate hubiera seguido con sus cavilaciones de no ser porque el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta canela comenzó a sonar con una melódica canción de a saber que banda, solo Alicia sabia. Y otra cosa más a añadir en los contras de tenerla como hermana.

—¿Si?

— _"Fate."_

Reconociendo la voz de la chica la rubia se paso el móvil a la otra oreja para poder hablar más cómodamente, porque tenía la sensación de que iba para rato.

—Sí, dime Arisa.

— _"¿Te va bien que hablemos ahora?"_

Fate observo a su alrededor encontrándose a solo un paso de la entrada del piso.

—Claro, dame un segundo. No cuelgues.

Despegando el aparato de su oreja la rubia subió por las escaleras a paso acelerado para llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Una vez dentro se apresuro a sacarse los zapatos de cualquier forma y recorrió todo el pasillo hasta su habitación, dejo la maleta a los pies del escritorio y se tiro a la cama, haciendo que esta crujiera por el repentino peso.

— _"No hacía falta tanta prisa."_ — las risas de la oji esmeralda se escucharon por el auricular. Fate volvió a acercárselo a la oreja, bufando.— _" Las clases de violín se suspendieron."_ — añadió.

—Bueno, a lo que ibas.

— _"Jajaja claro."_ — le resto importancia.— _"¿Este fin de semana tienes algo que hacer?"_ — quiso asegurarse antes de continuar.

—Nada. ¿Porque?— curioseo.

— _"Tal vez recibas una invitación de Suzuka pero necesito que me hagas un favor."—_ Fate pudo notar la preocupación en la voz de su amiga pero decidió esperar paciente.— _"Sábado por la noche. Los padres de Suzuka han organizado una fiesta en su casa. Y ya me supongo que sabes el motivo."—_ gruño, fue algo muy leve pero no lo suficiente para el oído de la oji carmesí, que ya se hacía a la idea.

—Sí, me lo imagino.— una vista rápida al techo y a la fotografía de su mesita de noche consiguieron que nuevos sentimientos nacieran en el pecho de Testarossa, por un momento poniéndose en la piel de su confidente.

— _"Bueno entonces…"_ — Fate presiono el audífono notando el leve toque nervioso en los murmullos de su interlocutora.— _"Necesito tu ayuda para elegir algo."_

Enarcando una ceja se apresuro a preguntar por dicha cosa sin embargo tan solo escucho un «lo siento» seguido de un «no preguntes». Así que como buena amiga que era, demasiado buena tal vez, no le quedo más que aceptar y esperarse lo que fuera.

—Está bien, pero Sábado me cuentas sí o sí.— concluyo, reincorporándose en la cama.

—" _Cuenta con ello."_ — a pesar de no estar cara a cara sabia que en este momento un sonrisa surcaba los labios de Arisa.— _"Una cosa más. No le comentes nada a las demás, en especial a Suzuka."_

Aceptando las condiciones ambas rubias se despidieron colgando casi a la vez.

Fate, dejo caer el celular a un lado acompañado de su cuerpo. Levanto el brazo dejándolo encima de sus parpados y lo deslizo a la frente al tiempo que un bufido escapo de sus labios sin remedio.

—Si yo fuera Arisa…— frunció el ceño con la idea. Sí estuviera en la piel de su amiga las cosas habrían tomado otro rumbo, por supuesto. La mera idea de saber que la persona a la que ama estuviera siendo cortejada, ni que decir de comprometida, haría que el poco raciocinio en ella se desvaneciera.— Soy tan egoísta.

Unos ojos rojizos melancólicos se posaron en la fotografía a su lado. Una fotografía de ella y cierta cobriza, abrazadas, sonriendo a la cámara. Recordaba esa foto, fue en su primer partido cuando se entero de que la oji lavanda iría animarla como parte del club de animadoras, decir que no pudo dar palo al agua durante la mitad del partido es algo que prefería no recordar. Esa vez conoció como de temible podía llegar a ser el entrenador demonio a.k.a Zafira Wolkenritter.

Sin duda era un buen recuerdo aquel.

Y no quería que las cosas cambiaran. No quería.

* * *

—Shari.— pronuncio, con la mirada perdida en el televisor. La chica a su lado volteo a verla desde su lado con la bebida en la mano.— ¿Si te dijese que soy gay, qué harías?

—Supongo que primero bebería y escupiría la cola.— tal como dijo bebió del vaso y escupió el liquido, bajo la escéptica mirada de la rubia.— Soltaría un gran: ¡¿QUUÉÉÉ?!— grito tomo a su compañera por los hombros y finalizo con:— Y te abofetearía hasta que entraras en razón.

A poco es tuvo de recrearlo de no ser porque Alicia la paro al momento en que la vio alzar la mano dispuesta a estamparla de verdad en su mejilla.

—Solo era un caso hipotético pero…— suspiro, y la seriedad inundo los borgoña.— Soy gay.

Shari le palmeo los hombros con la mirada tomando seriedad hasta que dejo ir un suspiro.

—Alicia Testarossa. Dime algo que no sepa.— movió la cabeza de lado a lado, y regreso al lugar en el que estaba, dejándose caer a su lado.

Un silencio le siguió al comentario de Finieno. La más alta sin moverse ni hacer otra cara más que una neutral, a pesar de la curiosidad. Por su lado la oji azul siguió viendo el televisor.

—¿Nooo… vas a hacer eso?— pregunto con cuidado. Lo que menos que quería era le serie de bofetadas, aunque ya se imaginaba algo en esas indicaciones.

—¿El qué?

—Sí mujer, _eso_.— enfatizo sin embargo la castaña con inocencia la miro de lado.— Beber, escupir, gritar y abofetearme.

—Oh, eso.— le resto importancia, sonriendo en el proceso.— Solo quería probar como se siente hacer eso.

—Bueno entonces como tu presidenta te voy a decir algo.— los labios de Alicia se curvaron malévolos. Shari trago pesado.— Vas a recoger este desorden, tu sola.

Dicho eso la mayor se colgó la bolsa al hombro y viendo la hora salió del club acompañada del gran «NO» de la chica.

En los pasillos estiro los brazos importándole poco que algún profesor pasara y la riñera. Estaba contenta y aun que supiera la respuesta que le daría su Shari, tenía ganas de ver que es lo que se inventaba la chica, obviamente cumplió con sus expectativas, matando el aburrimiento en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Ey! ¿Y esta reunión?

Frente de ella, en la puerta de la salida, las animadoras se habían amontonado como grupo, dificultando la salida del centro. Miro a Hayate en busca de respuestas, percatándose de que efectivamente en el frente se encontraba Reinforce.

—Nada, ya nos íbamos.— respondió la más baja.— Pero nos vienes de perlas. Suzuka-chan.

La peli morado asintió al momento, entendiendo el pedido. Acortando los pasos en dos grandes zancadas, la joven heredera saco de su bolsa dos invitaciones, las cuales le entrego. Alicia alargo la mano tomándolas entres sus dedos al tiempo que curiosa se las acercaba a la cara para leer.

—¿Una fiesta?— ladeo la cabeza, curiosa por ésta.

—Sí.— afirmo la chica y aunque empleo su tono tranquilo de siempre Alicia pudo notar algo raro en ella.— Mis padres quisieron organizar una fiesta de gala para este fin de semana y me dejaron invitarlas a todas.

Una ceja rubia fue enarcada por su dueña con extrañeza cuando los ojos borgoña llegaron a enfocar otra invitación a parte de la suya y la de su gemela.

—¿Y esa de ahí?— señalo.— ¿Para quién es?

Hayate desde su lugar le dio un pequeño codazo que hizo entender su metedura de pata.

—Para Arisa-chan.— acerco la invitación a su boca, pensativa. Los ojos violeta de Tsukimura resplandecieron con cariño con la respuesta dada.

Nanoha sonrió por el cariño que le profesaba su amiga a la oji esmeralda, así como ella misma a cierta estrella del Baseball.

—Suzuka-chan.— hablo con algo de culpabilidad, sonrojando a la mencionada por haber sido descubierta con la mente en otro lado.— Sobre la obra, voy a pedirle a la delegada que me deje el escrito de la obra a mí.

Sin dar tiempo a preguntas Hayate con su característica risa apoyo la cabeza por encima del hombro de la oji borgoña y continúo:

—Es una colaboración con la otra clase ¿no?— dijo, alternando la vista entre la peli morado y la cobriza.— Lo justo será una obra en que los papeles protagonistas se repartan equitativamente entre ambas clases.

Como si estuvieran compenetradas ellas dos mentalmente Alicia siguió las palabras de la castaña, claro está, dispuesta a que no pudieran hablar esas dos de enfrente.

—Voy a necesitar la ayuda de Hayate, además como fue mi idea, no dudo que la 'Dele' me haga supervisar las cosas en cada momento.

—Así que contamos con ustedes dos en sus papeles.

Un sonrojo bien fuerte inundo los rostros de las pobres víctimas de ese par y sus insinuaciones, porque era más que obvio las personas que representarían la mitad de los papeles protagonistas en la obra.

—No corráis tanto.— se quejo Nanoha, parando las 'tonterías' del par.— Primero tenemos que salir elegidas.

Si no fuera porque sus mejillas enrojecidas y el hecho de no haber negado que quería estar en escena con cierta oji carmesí, Hayate y Alicia la habrían tomado en serio. Un poco. Solo un poco.

—Dime que no son tiernas.— se escucho de fondo la voz de Kyrie.

—Ey, que sí.— contesto otra senpai.

Hasta el momento el grupo se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas en la salida y que muchas miradas habían dejado el frente para posarse en su entretenida charla; algunas eran disimuladas, pero de otras, más claramente la capitana, Kyrie Florian, ni se molestaron en esconder la burla.

Causando que las carcajadas se elevaran hasta tomar mayor tono al tiempo que la otra mitad de las chicas se encogieron de hombros con vergüenza, con mucha vergüenza.

* * *

Después de una larga y cansada carrera por más de la mitad de Uminari, Nanoha llego a casa. Jamás olvidaría la vergüenza que ese par le hizo pasar delante de sus Senpais, Kohais y profesora. Y para que lo recordaran las había perseguido durante todo el trayecto, lanzándoles cualquier cosa que recogía del suelo de la calle.

—Bienvenida.

Por la puerta del comedor la cabeza rubia se asomo con una sonrisa trazada en el rostro. Nanoha brinco asustada de la repentina intrusión. Sintió el corazón correrle a mil y segundos más tarde se vio cara a cara con la chica.

Fate, divertida por la reacción de su mejor amiga, levanto una cadenilla negra junto a un triangulo amarillo y la llave cerrando una de las puntas.

—Te dije que aun la tenia.— la rubia enderezo la espalda sacando pecho toda orgullosa.

—¡Fate-chan!— riño, echándosele encima.— Esto es allanamiento de morada.

La mencionada rápidamente negó fervientemente al tiempo que sus brazos, acompañando la negativa, se movieron con efusividad y cierto miedo por esos intensos lavanda.

—¡No es lo que crees!— se defendió Fate de la amenazante figura que venía a por ella. Nanoha se sujeto la cintura con ambas manos haciendo retroceder a la intrusa.— Vamos Nanoha, pensé que te haría ilusión.

Fate se protegió con las manos esperando lo inminente.

—¿Ilusión?— inquirió.— Me asustaste Fate-chan.— admitió relajando la postura.— Es lo normal si sabes que nadie más está en tu casa.

La más alta, con desconfianza, fue bajando las manos lentamente preparada para salir corriendo del demonio blanco.

—Bueno, dicho así…— se rasco la mejilla, nerviosa. Nanoha endureció la mirada, achicando los ojos.— Vale, vale. Está bien. No lo vuelvo a hacer más.

Finalmente ambas chicas pudieron dejar ir el aire retenido con alivio.

—Espérame en el comedor, enseguida voy.— pidió y muy obediente la oji carmesí hizo lo pedido, no queriendo despertar un demonio.

Dadas las instrucciones, la cobriza se acerco a la lavadora y dejo la ropa sucia dentro del tambor y la encendió. Hecha la tarea volvió al comedor donde su mejor amiga la esperaba ocupando todo el sofá muy despreocupadamente.

—¿Película o quieres hablar?

Ponderando sus opciones la joven animadora se decanto por lo cotidiano de ver una película. Así que haciéndose sitio entre las piernas de la jugadora, se sentó dejando que ésta se posicionara mejor en el respaldo antes de aguantar todo su peso.

—¿Que me has traído esta vez?

—Mm… No sé, tan solo escogí una de romance al azar.— contesto descuidadamente mientras su mano izquierda se entretenía con los comando del mando y la derecha se perdía entre la cintura de Nanoha y la manta encima de sus cuerpos.— Para la próxima acción y crimen.

—Claro.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que con decir que este capítulo fue comenzando de 5 formas diferentes, es suficiente*cofcofcolapsocofcof*. Y sería conveniente de que avise esto.

 **ACLARO**

Este fic tiene 2 partes, todas en el mismo fic:

 **1\. Inicio (o como quieran llamarlo):** Los capítulos actuales, tal vez abarque unos 15 o 20 capítulos. Mostrara el segundo año de preparatoria de las chicas, entre otras cosas.

 **2\. 3r Grado (nuevo curso):** LOS PROBLEMAS tendrán lugar en esta parte del fic. Abarcara desde el termino del inicio hasta el capítulo final. Incluso eventos del Inicio pueden 'recordarse' en esta parte.

 **jaz-san** **:** Me alegra saber que te gusto. Respondiendo a las preguntas. Sí, es NanoFate algún que otro percance pero nada, por el momento no se me ha ido la olla, por ahora XD. A tus otras preguntas, solo puedo decirte que se verá todo con el avance de la historia.

 **Nadaoriginal:** ¿No hay drama sin acosadora?[Mi lema tal vez(?] Me alegra leer tus comentarios, muchas gracias por ellos y nos leemos :D

Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	6. Capítulo 06 (Parte 01)

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Miro la gente a su alrededor, con ropas caras y muy elegantes, con sus bolsas de pitiminí, sus chaquetas de cuero negro o de piel de algún pobre animal que tuvo que darse en sacrificio. La elegancia y la soberbia por igual en esos andares tan repipis fue algo que no paso desapercibido para sus ojos.

Y ella se encontraba allí, parada, rodeada de tantas personas de clase alta como sí perteneciese realmente a ese mundillo. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

—¿Siempre es así?

La rubia a su lado levanto la cabeza observándolo todo a su alrededor. Dejo las prendas que sostenía a un lado y se dirigió a ella, enderezando la espalda, sacando pecho.

—No te preocupes, no estás tan fuera de lugar como crees.— la tranquilizo y la guió a otro sector de la tienda.— Tú también necesitaras ropa elige el traje que quieras, yo pago.

Incrédula, tensó el brazo a una de las etiquetas de las prendas a su lado, tomándola entre sus dedos, reviso el precio y lo que vio hizo que soltara enseguida el trozo de papel. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella con tan elevado precio.

—¿E-e-estás segura?— pregunto, alterada. Claro que lo había hecho, eran demasiados ceros juntos en un mismo precio.

Arisa retiró los labios en una sonrisa, mostrando los blanquecinos dientes que poseía.

—Sí. ¿Porque no?— se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al gasto.— Fate. Solo elige.

Con escepticismo, la mencionada acabo aceptando no sin antes darle su pertinente «Gracias».

En realidad no era novedad que Arisa se ofreciera a pagarle alguna que otra cosa, unas más caras que otras, pero el caso es que sentía que se aprovechaba de la riqueza de la chica y eso era algo que no le gustaba por muy amigas que fueran, ella no era ese tipo de personas. Ella y Arisa, al igual que con Suzuka, se habían hecho amigas por distintos motivos y eventos que hicieron que la amistad entre ellas tomara fuerza hasta la actualidad, siendo confidentes y amigas respectivamente.

—Bueno ¿Y en que son necesarios mis servicios?— bromeo en cuanto salieron de la tienda con la compra.

Arisa movió las gafas de sol de encima de su cabeza pasándolas a sus ojos, ocultándolos del molesto sol. Luego señalo el parque de enfrente, indicándole en un gesto mudo las intenciones.

El silencio reino entre ellas. Un silencio de mutuo acuerdo hasta llegar a su destino, lejos de lo que podría ser la comidilla y tema de cotilleo de la gente adinerada que pasaba por ahí. Porque claramente, el apellido 'Bunnings' hacia honor a su importancia. Y qué mejor que ir divulgando estúpidos rumores sobre la hija de una de las mejores empresas mundialmente conocidas.

Jamás entendería la mente de esas personas.

—De veras que pueden ser un verdadero coñazo a veces.— escucho quejarse a su amiga e irremediablemente las risas escaparon por su cuello.

—Gente que no tiene nada más que hacer.— apoyo, encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿Siempre es así?

—Gran parte del tiempo.— ladeo la cabeza a cualquier lado del parque antes de añadir:— Sobre todo cuando vengo con Suzuka.

—¿Entonces tengo que agradecer no ser de familia rica?— los ojos borgoña destellaron burlones a la vez que las cejas rubias subían y bajaban con gracia.

Bunnings se llevo una mano a un costado revolviéndose el flequillo con el fastidio escrito en el rostro.

—No lo sabes bien, Tes-ta-ros-sa.

Fate, notando el claro fastidio en el tono de voz se avanzo para tomar lugar en uno de los bancos y espero a que Arisa la imitara.

—¿Me lo dirás?— insistió en cuanto la rubia más baja se dejo caer en el banco sin nada de elegancia.

—Claro.

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 06 (Parte 01)**

* * *

—Ya he vuelto.— suspiro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se cambio a las zapatillas de andar por casa.

Fate atravesó el comedor hasta la cocina a por un buen vaso de agua que falta le hacía. Después de su charla con Arisa se había pasado un buen rato en un centro de bateo golpeando cual pelota le echara la maquina con una increíble concentración y entretenimiento plasmando su rostro, tal fue su diversión que se olvido de hidratarse y no sintió la sed hasta que estuvo a mitad de camino.

—¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?— exclamo molesta, no obstante, el sonido de los botones del Dualshock siendo accionados no disminuyo ni un segundo.— Te he estado llamando y no lo cogías.— continuo con sus quejas.

La menor reviso la pantalla del celular confirmando las palabras de Alicia; si bien la mayor tenía razón el excesivo número de llamadas hizo que a Fate le diera un repentino tirón en una de sus cejas, un tic nervioso de esos que solo le daba cuando madre o hermana hacían de la realidad un drama.

—Estaba ocupada.— suspiro, vencida.— Por cierto ¿Y mamá?

Fate regresando al salón viro a todos lados buscando a la mujer que faltaba en esa casa cuyo horario se sabía al pie de la letra por lo mismo supo que a aquella mujer no le tocaba trabajar hoy precisamente. Alicia desde su posición alzo los hombros, pausando la partida casi finalizada.

—Salió. Es lo único que sé.— meneo la cabeza, pensativa.— Crees que…

—¿Que sale con alguien y no nos ha dicho nada?— termino la frase por su hermana. Luego se acerco a la mesa del comedor y allí deposito el vaso de agua semivacío.— No se Alicia.

La jugadora fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones para tener una mejor visión de las distintas expresiones de la oji borgoña y así poder anticiparse a la joven que por sus reacciones parecía contenerse en algo.

—¿Aun así quien podría ser?— hablo por fin la mayor, con un brillo distante en sus ojos, perdidos en el firmamento que le otorgaba el ventanal del salón.— Escucha Fate. No creo poder apoyar a mama sí decide darse una nueva oportunidad.

Un suspiro a su lado llamo la atención de la dueña de ojos carmesí que repentinamente sintió todo su cuerpo agarrotarse en el sillón. Especialmente porque, como su hermana, ella tampoco sentía total adoración por la idea de alguien más que no fueran ellas tres se paseara por este piso. Mas si su madre quería intentar algo con alguien ella estaba dispuesta a dar su granito de arena al tiempo que dejaría en claro quién era que ejercía el papel de 'hombre' de la casa.

—No sabría bien, bien que decirte.— se sincero.— Pero a lo que mi respecta quien sea que anda detrás de mama que se vaya preparando.— concluyo.

Fate se cruzo de brazos, sacando pecho con orgullo y cerró los ojos, haciendo reír a la mayor por lo nada imponente que se veía su hermanita menor.

—Te aconsejo que no hagas eso si quieres verte como el 'hombre' respetado de la casa.— pico Alicia algo más animada.

—¡Ey!— soltó como quejido a lo que le siguieron más carcajadas.— Bueno ahora que te he hecho reír, dame mi mando que te machacare de lo lindo.— dijo en un tono retador que Alicia no pudo ignorar.

En el momento que recibió el Dualshock de estilo militar casi por encima de su cabeza, su gemela acciono el botón central, dando comienzo a la pelea. Fate reclamo por eso. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Sobre todo cuando una patada le vino a su personaje de improviso mandándolo a volar con la barra de vida decrecido poco a poco. Mala suerte que Alicia no tenía intenciones de disculparse y menos dejarse ganar por Fate, ahora era su turno para dejar en claro quién era la mayor de las dos.

Ambas chicas siguieron jugando como si no hubiera mañana, dejando de lado la angustiosa conversación para un futuro, puesto que el hecho de darse de golpes entre sí era mucho más entretenido que cualquier otra cosa.

Miro la perseverancia y la concentración plasmados en los borgoña y sintió la sonrisa tirar de sus labios.

Un par de puñetazos y patadas encajadas a la perfección y de manera dolorosa en su contrincante crearon un combo perfecto dando por finalizada la partida. Entonces, Fate despertó con el brusco sonido del televisor. Miro la pantalla con las letras ' _Win_ ' y ' _Lose_ ', respectivamente en cada lado.

—¡Ja! Yo gano.— Alicia brinco de su cómodo lugar para regodearse de su victoria frente a su hermana que poco o nada entendía por andar sumida en su mundo.— Fate me debes un helado.

Sin prisa la mencionada dejo el mando a un lado y apoyo cada mano en el respectivo lado para levantarse.

—No creo haber accedido a ningún trato como ese.— sonrió y Alicia alzo el índice negando las palabras.— Además aun estamos en invierno.— insistió, más la mayor no dio su brazo a torcer y sonrió traviesa.

—Vamos, hermanita no te hace ningún daño.— Fate levanto una ceja y reculo un par de pasos con recelo, pasos que Alicia acorto avanzando por la moqueta.— A menos que quieras un buen abrazo de tu hermana mayor.

—¡Jamás!— un fuerte sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la rubia más alta.— Además somos gemelas, Alicia. **¡GE-ME-LAS!**

Fate se echo a un lado esquivando con gran destreza a la bola rubia cuyas intenciones no pensaba cumplir. Con Alicia en el suelo, para no variar, la menor aprovecho para saltarla y correr hasta su habitación, donde una vez allí cerró con pestillo la puerta.

—No te resistas, Fate.— escucho a la más baja gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Un par de golpes a su puerta y pequeñas amenazas después Alicia se canso de desgañitarse y se volvió al comedor a seguir con su videojuego. No obstante, Fate no se confió y siguió con el pestillo puesto mientras se entretenía con el celular y un partido de baseball profesional a todo volumen, o al menos lo que le permitía los altavoces de este.

El partido en la diminuta pantalla siguió avanzando con el paso del tiempo. El campo era lo más parecido a un campo de batalla pero para Fate, que se sabía todas y cada una de las posiciones de su equipo favorito siguió vendo con los ojos centellando, entretenidos. Ver a tantos profesionales, moviéndose por todo el campo atentos a todo a su alrededor, como único objetivo llegar cuanto antes a su posición asignada para lograr atrapar la bola cuanto antes, ver aquello le fascinaba y hacia que le entraran ganas de seguir jugando a dicho deporte.

El ruido del timbre de la entrada resonó por todo el piso hasta sus oídos. Poco después, los pasos apresurados de su gemela le dieron a saber quién iba a abrir, por esta vez. Así como vino todo el ajetreo, el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa un vez la puerta se cerró.

Fate volvió a encerrarse en su mundo, segura que no sería molestada por lo que resta de tiempo hasta la comida o eso pensó. El ruido de la perilla siendo movida sin consideración hizo que Fate levantara escasos milímetros la mirada.

—Abre.— ordeno la rubia mayor desde su lado de la puerta.

Algo renuente por lo que pudiera pasar, la rubia se levanto de la cama y comenzó a trastear con la perilla hasta deshacer el bloqueo.

Una vez lo saco hizo lo ordenado, a su manera, dejando una pequeña obertura que Alicia no dudo en aprovechar para empujar con toda su fuerza, golpeando en el proceso la cabeza de su hermanita que por inercia retrocedió adolorida.

—Serás…— gruño. Fate se paso la diestra repetidas veces en un intento por menguar el daño recibido.

—Perdona Fate.— se disculpo sonriente y entonces supo que no era de verdad la disculpa.— Tienes visita.— con lo dicho se hizo a un lado para dejar entrever a una cobriza un tanto preocupada.

Alicia se despidió de Nanoha y regreso al comedor. Cuando se hubo ido Fate dejo entrar a la cobriza entre quejidos y maldiciones mientras la joven, después de dejar sus cosas a los pies de la cama se acerco a revisar el golpe.

Fate como buena paciente que era se dejo hacer por los finos dedos que masajeaban alrededor de la zona rojiza apartando mechones rubios de su flequillo, enredándolos y peinándolos al mismo tiempo. Todo un lujo que no se permitió ver, por vergüenza.

—¿Te duele, Fate-chan?— las manos de Takamachi dejaron la zona una vez acabo de peinar con sus dedos el sedoso flequillo rubio.

Fate, por su lado, movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No. Gracias Nanoha.— tomo una bocanada de aire sin que la oji lavanda la llegara a ver y sonrió agradecida.— Bueno dejando mi salud a parte. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Nanoha hincho las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos con el repentino cambio de su mejor amiga.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo que viniera.— refunfuño, a lo que Fate se apresuro a desmentir.

—Claro que no.— aclaro negando con efusividad.— Me encanta que vengas. Es que me pillaste por sorpresa eso es todo.— admitió la estrella de baseball sin dejar de menear las manos por todos lados.

—Lo dejare pasar por hoy Fate Testarossa.— rio, saboreando las palabras. A causa de ello una sonrisa nerviosa tiró de los labios de la oji carmesí.— ¿Fate-chan estas libre este domingo?

La aludida ladeo la cabeza confusa por la repentina pregunta.

—Sí, diría que sí.

Ante la afirmativa a su pregunta Nanoha junto las palmas a la altura del rostro al tiempo que daba un brinco lo suficientemente leve como para que la rubia no se diera cuenta. Fate observo como la joven de enfrente metió la mano en el bolso y de él saco un par de entradas.

El detalle en el dibujo y los colores suaves así como dulces y apetitosos atrajeron la atención de la jugadora que se acerco a verlas con más detenimiento.

—¿Me preguntaba si querías ir a la feria de pasteles conmigo?— pregunto, ocultando parte de su cara en las entradas.

Enternecida por ello, Fate no dudo en coger una de las entradas con la sonrisa más ancha que pudo darle en ese momento. ¿Ellas dos solas?¿Probando dulces todo el día? Es algo que nunca se perdería por nada en el mundo mundial y ese caso no era la excepción.

—Por supuesto.

Las facciones de la cobriza se tornaron alegres contagiando a la dueña de la habitación en la que estaban.

—¿Entonces, quedamos a las 10h el domingo?

La rubia asintió divertida por la escena de ver a una cobriza conteniéndose de saltar por toda la habitación para verse lo más madura posible frente a ella pero, siendo realistas, no había reacción que la otra no supiera ya.

—Vale pero te paso a buscar yo.— acordó Testarossa y la animadora bufo por lo bajo.

—Claro como esta noche ¿no?— rodo los ojos con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

—Como esta noche y como siempre será.— se preocupo de dejar en claro al tiempo que su mano se alzo, terminando en la cabeza cobriza en una dulce caricia.

* * *

La reinante tonalidad anaranjada del atardecer se entremezclo con el azul oscuro de la noche recreando una de las muchas batallas por cuál de los dos astros dominaría los cielos en ese preciso momento dejando como testigo a las múltiples personas que se dieron un tiempo a contemplar aquel magnífico espectáculo de luces y colores.

A medida que el tiempo pasó la oscuridad se cernió sobre su cabeza dando entrada a la fresca noche invernal. Las manos aferradas al barandal con delicadeza al tiempo que el intenso violeta en sus pupilas se perdió en el último resquicio naranja desvanecido en el horizonte. De pie y en uno de los muchos balcones de la mansión Suzuka se encontraba hundida en sus más profundos pensamientos anhelando desaparecer por toda la noche entera junto a la única persona que la hacía sentir especial y no un mero objeto para alcanzar una riqueza mayor.

La visón al hermoso cielo estrellado le fue obstruida por unas delicadas manos enguantadas en seda blanca que se cernieron sutilmente sobre sus parpados. La dueña de estas se acerco por detrás y en un suave murmullo, la llamó.

—Suzuka.

El acercamiento de la mayor de las hermanas advirtieron a la joven heredera del inicio de la noche como también le recordaron el papel que debía ejercer como anfitriona junto a su querida familia en dicha fiesta. Las pupilas violeta de Suzuka voltearon a ver a la mayor, olvidando por un momento el amplio paisaje del jardín extendiéndose bajo sus pies.

—En seguida voy, Onee-chan.— sonrió con la cabeza levemente inclinada a un costado en un gesto refinado.

Shinobu le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes intentando ver más allá de una sonrisa falsa y una elegancia forzada porque ella más que nadie reconocía cuan elegante podía ser su hermanita y esos gestos, no eran nada naturales en la chica.

—De acuerdo.— asintió.— Toma te tu tiempo.

Suzuka asintió, captando el mudo apoyo escrito en las facciones de la mayor. Una vez más volteo al extenso jardín ahora con la mirada puesta en la pasarela que iba de la reja de entrada, custodiada por dos guardaespaldas de su padre, pasando por la enorme fuente circular a modo de rotonda, finalizando en la entrada de la mansión.

Los gatos que en la mañana se pasearon alegres por todo el amplio patio habían sido encerrados en la parte trasera del jardín donde se aseguraron de que ninguno pudiera trepar a la vez que les otorgaban la amplitud correspondiente sin llegar privarles de su espacio. Ella como amante de los gatos que es, más que nadie se preocupo de buscar el lugar ideal junto a su criada, Farin, y la criada de su hermana mayor, Noel. Entre las tres habían decidido encerrarlos detrás por preocupación de su padre de que alguno de ellos pudiera armar una de grande en la noche.

Una mano alzada a la distancia, meneándose de lado a lado en un saludo al tiempo que una ancha sonrisa le era regalada, trajeron de regreso a la estudiante. Menos expresiva Suzuka le devolvió el saludo unos segundos antes de abandonar su posición inicial para ir a recibir a las chicas en la entrada.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando las siluetas de sus amigas entrando a la casa, la saludo de una forma impresionante. Sus ojos violeta obtuvieron un brillo increíble cuando su atención se poso en las prendas de cada una y unas ganas de salir corriendo la inundaron, mas se contuvo para darles su respectivo saludo así como su sincera opinión.

—Están increíbles.— alabo una vez se puso a la altura del grupo de chicas, no obstante su mirada se perdió buscando a alguien en concreto en dicho grupo, alguien que al parecer no se encontraba; aun.

—Arisa va a tardar un poco.

El susurro de la joven de ojos carmesí le llego de sorpresa por lo que cuando volteo a verla no tuvo tiempo para prevenir el sonrojo traicionero que se poso en sus mejillas causando una ligera risa en su amiga.

Fate enderezo la espalda de vuelta a su posición inicial y sin sacar la sonrisa de su boca se quedo en silencio en su lugar como espectadora a la conversación de sus amigas y gemela, interviniendo en según qué casos como cuando Hayate o su hermana decidían meterse con ella.

La presión inicial que sintió desde que el primer invitado llego se esfumo con solo una par de palabras de sus amigas, lo cual agradeció mucho. Después de haberlas guiado al salón principal junto a la comida y los tentempiés donde un pequeño grupo de personas ya se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar, ya fuera comiendo o charlando, ella se fue junto a sus padres a dar la bienvenida a un montón de desconocidos.

* * *

En su lejanía, el rojo carmesí recorrió con gran esmero la sala de fiestas distraída, contando a cuantos invitados era capaz de reconocer antes de ser interrumpida por la encantadora voz de su mejor amiga, llamándola con insistencia.

—Fate-chan.— reclamó. Un diminuto puchero enmarcando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La rubia vio de soslayo la fresa que le era ofrecida clavada en un delgado palo levitando por encima de la mano libre de la cobriza a modo de seguro para no manchar el suelo u otra cosa en lo que faltaba a que ella se decidiera para dar una mordida.

Agrandó la boca y de un bocado se comió más de la mitad, disfrutando del delicioso sabor recorriéndole todo el paladar.

—No sé si te lo he dicho pero me encanta como te queda el vestido.— comento sin dejar de masticar aquel exquisito manjar.

La respuesta fue inmediata, el sonrosado en las mejillas de Nanoha se torno de un intenso rojo que se expandió hasta las orejas. A su vez una sonrisa satisfactoria se poso en Fate sin la más mínima intención de desaparecer por toda de noche.

Nanoha en varios y repetidos movimientos paso sus dedos por uno de los mechones cobrizos llevándolo detrás de su oreja, en un fallido intento por distraerse de la intensa mirada que le daba su rubia.

—Gracias.— acepto.— Tu también te ves muy bien.

Luego volteo sobre sus propios talones y comenzó a repasar los distintos tentempiés en la mesa como excusa para no ver de frente a aquellos carmesí que tanto le gustaban.

Una vez Nanoha se hubo dado la vuelta, Fate volvió a clavar sus ojos distraídamente en la espalda de la chica, fascinada con todo lo referente a la cobriza.

Fate lo podía decir sin miedo, su mejor amiga estaba espectacular, con su cabello recogido y puesto conforme las puntas rizadas cayeran de forma grácil un par de centímetros por detrás en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto la nuca, y acompañado por el asombroso vestido de gala rojo carmín resaltando el tan buen dotado cuerpo y la esbelta figura de la muchacha, dejando al descubierto hombros y espalda por igual; no dudaba que ya se hubiera llevado algún que otro corazón de los y las aquí presentes.

Por su parte, ella traía puesto el traje que tanto esfuerzo le costó encontrar en la mañana sin ser algo realmente costoso ni muy varonil. Trataba de un traje de mujer, con el tallaje amoldado a su cuerpo femenino, de una bonita tonalidad de negro, combinado con una camisa grisácea y una corbata blanca resaltando dentro del saco. Por el contrario, no quiso hacerse nada en el pelo, dejándolo con su típico lazo negro en la punta de la melena. Y como broche de oro y oculto entre toda la ropa, su fiel Bardiche, un colgante de cadena dorada con un pequeño triangulo hecho de oro puro como accesorio.

—Disculpad.

Fate volteo al muchacho que se les acercaba con una cámara en mano y una sonrisa cortes en boca. Por lo que pudo observar el chico rondaba por sus 20 años de edad, a lo sumo, de pelo corto morado y ojos de un tono verdoso, muy intensos. Un fino traje marrón como vestimenta y una pajarita roja ceñida al cuello como complemento.

—¡Seiji-kun!

La joven rubia levanto una ceja dubitativa, confusa por la familiaridad en que se trataban esos dos y a ella la dejaban en segundo plano, algo que en muy pocas ocasiones pasaba y menos si la cobriza estaba involucrada.

—Ejem.— carraspeo, llamando la atención de ambos.

Nanoha se separo sin prisa del abrazo, molestando en el proceso a la oji carmesí que logro ocultar los nuevos sentimientos aflorados en su interior con gran maestria.

—Perdona, Fate-chan.— Nanoha le saco la lengua como una niña después de haber sido pillada antes de hacer la travesura.— Él es el primo de Suzuka-chan.— lo presento y el chico se reverencio.

—Seiji Tsukimura, es un placer.— Fate correspondió a la mano tendida del peli morado, borrando todo rastro de enfado o intentándolo.— Estudio fotografía en la universidad de Estados Unidos.

—Fate Testarossa.— apenas se presento, Nanoha a su lado volvió a saltar con entusiasmo asustándola en el proceso.

—Entonces quieres decir que…— inacabada la respuesta el joven rio anticipándose.

—Sí.— asintió.— Me quedo a pasar un tiempo en Uminari.

Con la noticia dada Nanoha se contuvo de armar jaleo y se abrazo de nuevo al joven fotógrafo mientras Fate desde su 'lado' de espectadora, el cual había asumido desde la aparición de Seiji, rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Cuánto?

La insistencia y la emoción en el tono de voz empleado le confirmaron a la rubia el rol que había pasado a tomar inesperadamente en esa conversación por lo que no queriendo seguir como aguanta velas entre ese par, se fue silenciosamente de ahí con la excusa de que la mesa de al lado tenía mejor comida de la cual picar.

—Vamos, ¿pero qué le pasa?— mascullo y en un rápido y conciso movimiento clavo el tenedor en un trozo de tortilla.

—No te pongas así de celosilla Fate-chan.

La mencionada bufo, molesta por las molestas palabras de su amiga y las risas ahogadas de su gemela.

—Déjala cuando se pone así de malhumorada no hay quien la detenga.— aconsejo Alicia, comiendo calamar como si fuera la único alimento en todo el banquete.

—Y tu como sigas comiendo a la desesperada engordaras.— Fate apretó fuerte los dientes y el tenedor entre sus dedos.

Hayate entretenida por el intercambio de palabras entre gemelas, sonrió. Luego volteo a ver a la cobriza posando para una cuantas fotos para el chico y la alterno con la rubia sexy y enfadada de enfrente, ponderando los beneficios de contar la verdad o no. Al final decidió ser buena amiga.

—Seiji-san tiene novia.— claro que la ayudaría, siempre y cuando pudiera obtener un beneficio propio.— Aunque nunca va mal marcar territorio ¿no Fate-chan?— los blanquecinos dientes de la muchacha se asomaron entre los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

Alicia a su lado tosió atragantándose con un trozo de sepia por otro lado, el rostro de Fate se tiño de distintas tonalidades de rojo hasta completarse en un buen rojo carmín, cual se extendió hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—No sé de qué me hablas.— volteo la cara lejos del mapache como si verdaderamente eso ocultara su rostro. Un par de minutos después se encontró rehaciendo sus pasos hasta el dúo de 'amigos' mientras Hayate salvaba a la pobre gemela mayor de no morir estúpidamente, dándole repetidos golpes en la espalda.

Entretenida en su pequeña sesión fotográfica Nanoha no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la oji carmesí a sus espaldas, sin embargo, el peli morado, que se encontraba en la banda contraria, pudo ver a la perfección el sonrojo de la más alta y su mente fue encajando piezas poco a poco hasta llegar a una única conclusión.

—Nanoha-san podrías levantar un poco las manos.— pido y al segundo la estudiante lo hizo a la perfección.— Exacto. Así esta perfecto.

El muchacho enfoco la cámara más de cerca y sin que tuviera que decir nada más Fate se le echo encima a Nanoha en un abrazo sorpresivo, pasando sus manos por la delgada cintura y atrayéndola a ella. La sorpresa y la diversión hicieron contraste en esa peculiar fotografía y Tsukimura asintió satisfecho con la toma.

—¡Fate-chan!

Ignorando la vergüenza en su amiga Fate apunto a la cámara apunto de fotografiarlas una vez más. Sin más remedio y abochornada la cobriza hizo lo pedido poniendo la mejor cara que en esos momentos podía poner. Fate aprovecho para apoyar el mentón en el hombro de su amiga mientras esta se dejaba llevar por los brazos que la tenían aprisionada.

—Me encanta.— exclamo el mayor, sacando el ojo del objetivo.— Son unas excelentes fotos, gracias por todo.

Apartándose escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la más baja Fate asintió con los ánimos renovados y le dio la mano una vez más a Seiji como pacto de amistad hacia él, que acepto de buen gustoso.

Una vez Tsukimura se despidió de ellas dejándolas a solas, cierta cobriza se encargo de reñir con su característico mohín a la rubia que para ese entonces no se preocupo ni de medir su risa, riendo a destajo por toda la sala a la vez que alguna que otra mirada curiosa se posaba en ella.

—Perdona, perdona.— Fate se obligo a parar de reír, pues su hombro empezaba a doler con el continuo golpeteo de los puños de Takamachi.— Pero enserio vayamos fuera.— pido.

Una de sus manos cogió entre sus dedos la mano de su amiga a la vez que la otra apuntaba hacia el jardín con el índice. Apenas Nanoha movió su cabeza aprobando la idea, Fate le dio un gran tirón en la mano de una forma muy infantil, impaciente por llegar a enseñarle lo que fuera que había encontrado. Algo que Takamachi encontró muy mono por su parte.

* * *

El reflejo en el oscuro espejo le fue devuelto. El cuerpo inerte apoyado en el marco de la ventanilla al tiempo que la cabeza se recargaba en el frio cristal polarizado.

—Arisa.— la llamo.— Alza la cabeza y párate como se debe.

El tono profundo y autoritario del hombre le advirtieron de la seriedad y las consecuencias en dicha orden. Con un gesto de fastidio la adolescente se enderezo en el respaldo del asiento y miro al frente, tal y como indico su padre. Los ojos verde del mayor regresaron al periódico entretenidos con repasar todos y cada uno de los artículos redactados con tinta de impresora en el endeble pape.

Arisa soplo por lo bajo incomoda por su nueva postura, mas su mente voló a las preocupaciones que la habían inundado el día que se entero del evento, aquel mismo día en el centro comercial y que le había sido confirmado con una invitación el día anterior.

Para colmo llegaban tarde porque a su padre le dio por atender no se qué asuntos en la empresa. ¿Cuántos es que ya habían cortejado a Suzuka en su ausencia?¿Cuantos les habían caído bien a sus padres?¿Porque es que el chofer se demoraba tanto en entrar?; estas y muchas preguntas más pasaban por la mente de la rubia en una frenética batalla por cual era la más preocupante de todas, haciendo de la chica un saco de desesperación andante.

Así que apenas la limusina paro en la entrada de la mansión, ella se apresuro a salir con torpeza mientras su padre parecía estar de lo más tranquilo, tan solo preocupado por verse elegante en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Nadie hubiese dicho que aquel hombre había sido una promesa en el deporte en sus años de juventud.

—Muchas gracias Alfred.— asintió solemne el rubio.

—Tengan una buena noche. Señor, señorita.— el mayordomo con una reverencia a su jefe y un asentimiento cómplice a la estudiante, se retiro con el lujoso coche.

Arisa movió la cabeza agradecida con el mayordomo y sin prisa pero sin pausa siguió a su padre hasta la entrada de la casa, donde esperaba uno de los sirvientes de los Tsukimura. Aquel sirviente con movimientos sutiles los guio a la sala de fiestas, abarrotada por todo tipo de gente adinerada y de gran poder, tanto político como empresarial y/o como económico.

Tantas personas reunidas en una misma habitación imposibilitaron ver más allá de tres pasos; y aunque el jardín estuviera disponible y los aquí presentes repartidos por distintos sitios, no pudo ver a ningún integrante de la familia Tsukimura ni tan si quiera a sus amigas.

—Compórtate.— el hombre giro sobre sus talones encarándola y una sonrisa leve se formo en su boca, confundiendo a la menor.— Se tu misma y no me armes mucho jaleo.

Renuente a esa inesperada sonrisa la mencionada elevo una ceja crítica. Sin embargo el mayor la ignoro y siguió su camino a la multitud, guiándola hasta lo más profundo.

A un par de metro la silueta imponente de un hombre, recortada por las luces del lugar le saludo una vez paso el flanco de personas inicial. Aquel imponente hombre volteo a verlos parando uno escasos segundos su charla con alguno de los invitados la mujer colgada de su brazo imito el gesto y una sonrisa adorno lo labios pintos.

La pareja y anfitriona en la fiesta junto a sus dos hijas, se les acercaron amistosamente tras despedirse de los que les envolvían en un pequeño grupo.

—Tiempo que no te veía Ryuu.— saludo el peli lavanda en un fuerte apretón de manos con su padre.

—Buenas noches Arisa-chan.— la mujer abandono el brazo de su esposo para prestarle atención a la rubia, pues parecía que esos dos hombres se hubieran olvidado de su presencia por completo.

—Buenas noches, Tsukimura-san.— Arisa le ofreció una reverencia con sus brazos doblados en un ángulo de 90 grados, por el abdomen y la espalda respectivamente. La mujer rio contentada por la acción, pues no todos los días se podía presenciar a la muchacha tan elegante.

—Gracias hija pero para ti Yukari.— sonrió la señora Tsukimura y la rubia se paso la diestra por la nuca, avergonzada.— Suzuka esta fuera en el jardín con sus amigas, anda ve.

La joven asintió agradecida por la información y se despidió dando un leve gracias a esa mujer que la trataba de lo mejor. Esquivando cuanta persona se le cruzaba por delante la joven jugadora atravesó el poco espacio que la separaba de la amplia puerta abierta al jardín, sacando a relucir sus buenos reflejos en el proceso.

Cruzando por el marco salió al jardín donde más personas entraron en su campo de visión, no obstante solo un pequeño grupo le interesó.

A medida que se acercaba los reclamos de cierta animadora cobriza así como las quejas de su confidente y las risas de las demás inundaron sus oídos agradablemente.

—Vaya pensé que habías muerto en combate.

Fate quien se estaba protegiendo del aluvión de golpes de su amiga se enderezo en su lugar cuando los golpes cesaron y las manos reposaron distraídamente en su brazo semi bajado y en su hombro.

—No aun pero como vuelva a asistir a una charla más juro que muero en la reunión misma.— comento entrando en el juego a su confidente.

—Oye, oye, oye se puede saber donde están ese 'Hola,' 'Buenas noches,' '¿Que tal están?'— renegó la castaña.

—Hayate.— pronuncio Fate en un tono peligroso haciendo que la castaña se escondiera detrás de la gemela mayor en el menor tiempo posible.

—Ey, Arisa. ¿Es que no le vas a decir nada a Suzuka-chan?— con falsa inocencia Alicia pregunto ganándose un buen sonrojo de parte de ambas aludidas.

Nanoha a su lado suspiro. Con una mano tiro de la oreja de la más alta, quien soltó un quejido, para que atendiera a lo que le estaba a punto de contar. Poco después tanto Alicia como Hayate se vieron arrastradas por esas dos, dejándoles privacidad a las dos herederas.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente entre ambas con la marcha del cuarteto. Los nervios se adueñaron de ella, Suzuka seguía en su lugar con la cabeza agachada y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de decir o hacer nada más, al parecer el césped era de lo más interesante.

—Hola.— susurro esperando no ser escuchada mas no fue así porque el respingo que dio la amante de los gatos se lo hizo ver.— Siento el retraso.

Con los labios achicados y su mano sobando parte de su cuello, Arisa desvió la mirada a un lado para luego posarla de nuevo en Suzuka.

—Bienvenida.— acepto girando sobre su eje, encarando a la más alta.

La miradas violeta y esmeralda se encontraron con fuerza bajo ese cielo estrellado; los nervios a flor de piel, mejillas sonrosadas adornando el rostro de ambas por igual y corazones latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado. No obstante, no fue impedimento para que ambas se sonrieran desvaneciendo el ambiente tenso, creando una atmosfera entre ellas difícil de romper, rechazando cualquier entrada indeseada.

Desde el marco de la puerta del gran salón unos ojos azul cielo observaron la interacción con seriedad, analíticos. Una sonrisa surco por la comisura de la mujer y un único pensamiento rondo por su mente. A su lado los dos hombres, peli lavanda y rubio, asomados contemplando la escena, curiosos por lo que fuera que tenia a la matriarca Tsukimura con esa sonrisa ladina. Ryuu y Kenji se regresaron a ver desconcertados para luego encogerse de hombros a la vez, acrecentando la diversión de la mujer.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y con esto termina esta primera parte (creo). Enserio no veía el día de terminar. He estado corriendo por todos lugares planeando mi verano además en unos días (el 21) es mi cumpleaños por lo que ¡más ajetreo! Pero bueno, al menos puedo decir con sinceridad que no hubo día en el que no escribiera y/o revisara el capitulo así que con todo el orgullo me retiro a seguir escribiendo como fiel siervo(? XD

 **jaz-san** **:** Muchas gracias por comentar y me disculpo de ante mano por el retraso. Espero que este capítulo se ha de tu agrado :D

 **Nadaoriginal:** Jajaja Alicia no va a dejar así las cosas, no mientras tenga dicha arma en mano y Fate negándose (¡hay que sacar los trapos al sol! lel). Por Arisa, dios no sabes tú bien que le espera en el próximo capítulo e.e

 **Guest:** Perdona el retraso y espero que te guste. Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest (Luna):** Esta bien que te guste pero… ¡para cuando el capitulo! T.T . No se ya me dirás y/o contactaras para entregármelo digo yo (sin querer sonar borde). **Pd.** Sabes mi Facebook, puedes enviarme PM o en mi perfil mi Twitter.

Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje por redes sociales.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	7. Capítulo 06 (Parte 02)

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 06 (Parte 02)**

* * *

—No corras tanto.— el traqueteo por la hierba de pasos apresurados; los pies peleando por mantener la poca estabilidad de su dueña, luchando por no fallar en la carrera; y su cuerpo siendo jalado en una única dirección.— ¡Suzuka!

Después de una larga y tendida carrera hasta el jardín trasero en la que Arisa por poco y no se las ve con el suelo. Ambas herederas pararon junto a la reja improvisada, donde una vez allí la peli morado se acerco a abrir la puerta de esta mientras la rubia de ojos esmeraldas recuperaba el aliento a un par de metros de distancia.

El «click» seguido del chirrido producido por la reja metálica fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que cierta heredera la empujara dentro del cerco, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

—Lo siento.— una sonrisa traviesa se formo en los labios de Suzuka a la vez que su lengua se asomaba con timidez.— Pero ven, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Una ceja rubia se arqueo confusa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— incapaz de mantener su curiosidad Arisa la miro por encima del hombro en busca de una respuesta más concreta. Sin embargo, con un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa en la boca Suzuka siguió andando, ignorando las replicas de la rubia.

Contra más avanzaban, las luces de la casa se iban haciendo más difusas y más oscuro se hacia el terreno, obligando así a Arisa a dejar sus preguntas a un lado para centrar toda su atención en la poca visibilidad del terreno y los centelleantes puntos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Pequeños maullidos acapararon sus oídos y aunque inquietante era el camino, Bunnings no se dejo amedrentar por esos pares de ojos gatunos que la observaban desde cualquier lugar como un ratón que llevarse a la boca.

—No van a hacer nada.— Suzuka rio por lo bajo cuando la mano que sostenía se tenso repentinamente.— Son muy mansos.— aseguro.

—Eso ya lo sé.– se quejo.— Te recuerdo que me sé todos y cada uno de los gatos que habitan en tu casa.— con un refunfuño Arisa soplo por lo bajo, indignada por las risas de Suzuka que no cesaban.

—No todos.— dijo, y antes de que la oji esmeralda pudiera protestar Suzuka abandono su mano para acercarse a un pequeño farolillo en medio de una mesa de mármol y lo prendió.

La tenue luz anaranjada bañó la oscuridad ubicando a las muchachas en una pequeña bóveda sostenida por cuatro pilares en los puntos cardinales de la estructura así como la mesilla en la que reposaba el farolillo y un banco adornado con varios cojines para hacer más cómoda la estancia en el lugar.

—Vaya.— toda replica murió en cuanto las pupilas esmeraldas tomaron en cuenta el sitio en el que se encontraban y su preciosas vista del inmenso cielo oscuro, repleto de incontables estrellas repartidas por todo lo ancho y alto.— Nunca me habías dicho que había algo así en tu casa.

Incapaz de dejar de ver tan maravillosa visón frente a sus ojos Arisa apenas logro desviar la mirada para posarla unos segundos en la peli morado y regresarla nuevamente al cielo.

—Tal vez, nunca preguntaste.— con una incógnita sonrisa Tsukimura bajo de la plataforma a la hierba y se agacho a recoger algo del suelo con mucho cuidado.

—Tal vez…— alcanzo a repetir la jugadora con suavidad.

Arisa se hubiera quedado más tiempo de no ser por un peso extra en su pecho que al fin logro que dejara el cielo para centrarse en una bola peluda y unas manos aguantando con delicadeza el animal en esa posición.

—Este es el nuevo integro.— con entusiasmo Suzuka soltó el gatito un vez se aseguro que Arisa lo tenía bien posicionado en su abrazo.

Una sonrisa surco los labios de la jugadora con emoción mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la cabecita anaranjada del atigrado cual maulló con gusto por el afecto.

—¿Desde cuándo?— quiso saber viendo por fin a su amiga parada a escasos centímetros y con una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Ara cosa de unas semanas.— respondió cariñosamente.— Aun no tiene nombre y pensé que te gustaría ponerle uno.

Arisa alzo al gatito con cuidado mirándolo apreciativamente desde abajo. En poco tiempo la sonrisa en sus labios se acrecentó y bajando al animalillo hasta juntar la punta de su nariz con la húmeda naricilla del pequeñín declaro:

—Rusty. ¿Qué te parece?— apoyando de nuevo el gato en su pecho, miro a Suzuka esperando su opinión.

—Me parece bien, a mí me gusta. ¿Verdad Rusty?— contenta, acerco la mano para acariciar al felino el cual maulló una vez más haciendo reír a las herederas.

—Sabia que le gustaría.— con orgullo Arisa dejo al atigrado en el suelo dándole la libertad de seguir a lo suyo por mientras, ella disfrutaría de su tiempo a solas con cierta joven y el maravilloso paisaje a su alrededor. Suzuka a su lado movió la cabeza afirmando las palabras.

—Yo se que sí.

* * *

—¡Argh, se acabo! Voy a.

No pudo siquiera pensar dar un paso cuando los brazos de Nanoha se enroscaron en su cintura atrayéndola a ella, privándole tal vez de cometer una locura. Pese a ello Fate siguió forcejeando con la chica en un vano intento por ir a por ese par que muy habilidosamente había logrado escapar después de haberla sacado de sus casillas. Consecuencia que muy a pesar se estaba comiendo Nanoha.

—Fate-chan.

Nanoha, en un último tirón empujo a la más alta al bordillo de la fuente sentándola al instante mientras sus manos se ocupaban de retenerla ahí por los hombros, aplicando la presión necesaria y en el lugar adecuado. Los ojos carmesí se alzaron con replica mas fueron callados por la penetrante ojeada lavanda que se granjeo con su propia actitud.

Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda y entonces supo que lo más prudente era no insistir, por su integridad; tanto física como psicológica. Ver al demonio blanco en su mayor auge no era algo bonito de ver, desde luego, y Fate lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.— la rubia renuncio a todo intento, ambas cejas arqueadas con miedo. Nanoha dio un suspiro de alivio y, aflojando el agarre, se sentó a su lado; entrelazando el brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Fate.

—Mañana el Midori-ya expondrá nuevos pasteles.— desvelo, los labios achicados y la cabeza volteada al lado contrario dispuesta a negar dicha confesión.

Fate por su lado en un rápido movimiento de cabeza poso sus pupilas rojizas en la cabellera cobriza con gran interés y un hambre repentina. Contenta con lo que llego a sus oídos la rubia no dudo ni un segundo en acortar la poca distancia entre ambos rostros, juntando mejilla con mejilla, en un intento por sonsacar información extra.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De qué?— una sonrisa adornando su rostro y ojos carmesí centelleantes observaban expectantes a la joven animadora que consciente de la cercanía no quiso moverse por miedo a errar en algún gesto.— Ey, Nanoha di-.

—¡Takamachi Nanyoha!

 **¡POOM!**

Un grito y un empujón después Fate se las vio rebotando en el bordillo de la fuente hasta caer al suelo. Desde el suelo Fate se paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza mientras con la izquierda se ayudaba a reincorporarse con mucho esfuerzo.

—Levi.— Nanoha miro a la chica parada enfrente de ellas apuntándola con el índice y una traviesa sonrisa surcando por sus labios.— Ah, perdona Fate-chan.

Al tiempo que Nanoha la ayudaba a levantarse dos personas más se incorporaron a su pequeño grupo, cada una con una actitud diferente a la otra. Mientras la castaña, de nombre Stern, las observaba con una impenetrable seriedad; la joven de pelo plateado punteado en negro, Dearche, les mantuvo la vista con la espalda erguida y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho al tiempo que los blanquecinos dientes se dejaban entrever en una sonrisa soberbia.

—La gallinita negra en el suelo.— rio, la burla oscilando de los ojos turquesa de la joven.

Fate frunció el ceño en respuesta mientras su mano se perdía en los lugares con más polvo de todo su traje, sacudiendo la poca suciedad del terreno.

—¡Oh, Hate!— inocente, Levi levanto la mano en un saludo y Fate sintió cierto tirón en una de sus cejas.

—¡FATE!

Ignorando por completo a la rubia la peli azul se dirigió una vez más a Nanoha quien se había mantenido al margen conteniendo la carcajada que batallaba por salir de su boca.

Fate se encogió de hombros y agacho la cabeza, abatida. No era la primera vez que la corregía; sin embargo, la mayor seguía sin pronunciar bien su nombre, logrando que cierta frustración naciera en ella.

—¡Ey Fate!

La palmada proporcionada en la parte alta de espalda la hicieron enderezarse de golpe. Testarossa volteo asustada encontrándose con Arisa riéndose de ella abiertamente. Las cejas rubias se cernieron y la nariz se le arrugó al tiempo que por su boca murmuraba cuanta maldición se le pasaba por la cabeza de forma inteligible.

La joven rubia heredera se encogió de hombros confundida por la actitud de su confidente y para asegurarse giro a ver a las dos chicas paradas en frente en pos de ayuda mas no tuvo suerte.

—Arisacchi cuánto tiempo.

Las pupilas esmeraldas viajaron a la identica copia de su amiga, saludándola a un par de pasos, y regresaron a Fate alternativamente. Arisa dejo ir un largo 'Ah' al haber hallado la respuesta a su pregunta y con otra palmada más apoyo a Fate en silencio.

Por su lado, con un gesto sonriente Suzuka se acerco a la peli plateada que recién se había dado cuenta de su presencia y parecía no molestarle su cercanía. Al contrario, y lejos de ser una actitud visible, Dearche sonrió y descruzo los brazos para posarlos en jarra a la altura de su cintura.

—Buenas noches, Suzuka.— saludo cortes y Arisa desde su posición paro atención a la conversación.— Ya pensé que no te vería en toda la noche.

—No es eso.— aseguró con una sutil sonrisa siendo cubierta por algunos de los dedos cerrados en un puño.— ¿Cómo has estado? Difícilmente te veo por la librería.

—Oh, eso.— Dearche tomó un mechón por la punta negra y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras las pupilas turquesa se elevaban un poco de su posición, pensativa.— No te preocupes en unos días volveré a ir diariamente así nos podremos ver más a menudo.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron su conversación despreocupadas de lo que a cierta rubia de ojos esmeralda le estaba pasando por la cabeza, ni que decir de Fate que a causa de su buena química su hombro pagaba las consecuencias.

—Oye déjalo, me haces daño.— renegó entre dientes procurando que solo su amiga la escuchara y, apartando la mano de su hombro, giro sobre sus talones a encarar a Arisa.— Espera ¿Porque no pones a prueba lo de esta mañana?— una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de Fate con su nueva idea.

—¡NO!

Dicho grito se granjeo que las conversaciones cesaran y cinco pares de ojos voltearan a verlas con curiosidad. Fate elevo los hombros fingiendo no saber nada, cargando así la culpa a Bunnings.

—¿Arisa-chan pasa algo?— de entre todas Suzuka se atrevió a preguntar, las pupilas violeta brillando con preocupación haciendo que Arisa se preguntara que expresión es la que mostraba su rostro en ese momento.

—Nada, nada, no es nada.— repitió y sus manos acompañando la negación se sacudieron de lado a lado.

—Claro.— interrumpió la oji carmesí.— Le preguntaba que porque aun no te ha pedido ningún baile.

La mentira se gano dos sonrojos bien notorios en las aludidas así como la amenaza en los ojos de Bunnings; no obstante, lo ignoro por completo y le sonrió abiertamente a Nanoha que por fin la veía desde la llegada del trió de universitarias.

—Eso es…

Antes de que Arisa pudiera reclamar la aguda voz de una mujer la interrumpió acabando la frase por ella. Fate rio para sus adentros cuando la matriarca Tsukimura hizo su aparición seguida de su marido y el padre de la oji esmeralda.

—Fantástico Fate-san.— imperceptiblemente la peli lavanda dio un pequeño salto y junto ambas manos a la altura de la boca.— Justo las estaba buscando para algo parecido.

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Arisa cuya pose se corrigió en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron al hombre rubio viniendo en su dirección, y a pesar de la confianza con la que la madre de su mejor amiga le había tomado el brazo, la tensión en la chica era palpable.

—Mamá.— el sonrojo en la menor de los Tsukimura contrastó con el color violeta de sus pupilas causando un brillo único en ellas.

—Suzuka no seas así.— moviendo la mano la mujer le resto importancia al reclamo de su hija.— Tu primo Seiji quiere un par de fotos tuyas y que mejor que bailando con alguien más.

Fate, ahora, ubicada detrás de Nanoha ojeo la expresión con ojos analíticos, intentando descifrar las intenciones de la matriarca quien le dificultaba el trabajo con su sonrisa de madre inocente. Sin mucha suerte en su labor la rubia agacho la cabeza y curvo la espalda posicionándose a la altura de la cobriza, preparada para compartir su opinión.

—Nanoha.

—Mm dime.— asintió y por inercia respondió con el mismo tono confidente que ella.

—Sabes, creo que Tsukimura-san esconde algo.

Carmesí y lavanda se voltearon a ver curiosas; Fate, esperando paciente por la respuesta; Nanoha, confundida por dicho comentario nada propio de la joven rubia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— corriendo la vista a un lado Nanoha enfoco a la mujer guiando al grupo de chicas para dentro de la casa al tiempo que arrastraba del brazo a una Arisa toda rígida en su postura y comportamiento.

Fate sacudió la cabeza y le indico a Nanoha con el índice la nueva ruta a seguir, dejando entre ellas dos y el grupo cierta distancia prudencial.

—Cuando vives con mi madre te acostumbras. Esa sonrisa.— puntuó e irremediablemente dejo ir un suspiro.— Te puedo decir que puede significar de todo menos inocencia e/o ignorancia.

La cobriza levanto las cejas y las ciño a su entrecejo mientras su mentón se perdía entre su dedo índice y pulgar, en una pose pensativa; ofreciendo un par de segundos de silencio.

—Mmm… por el momento nos toca esperar.— Nanoha le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado y tomando su mano añadió:— Sea como sea no pienso que vaya a ser algo malo así que, ¿vamos a bailar?

Sin dar respuesta Fate se vio jalada a la pista de baile donde un par de personas, así como Arisa y Suzuka, se habían reunido cerca del pianista esperando por la entrada de la música. A una distancia segura se encontraba el joven fotógrafo tomando fotos con su cámara de distintos ángulos de los participantes.

En un ultimo tirón y aprovechando la distracción de la rubia, Nanoha las situó en el centro de la pista justo donde había menos personas. La cobriza giro sobre sus talones haciendo danzar la falda del vestido con elegancia y se posiciono frente a Testarossa.

—No tienes remedio.

Nanoha rio y poso su única mano libre en el hombro de la rubia la cual elevó la mano con la que estaba unida a la joven animadora y con la otra rodeo la cintura, haciendo del contacto algo más intimo.

* * *

Las pupilas verde esmeralda pasearon frenéticos por toda la habitación mientras sus manos temblorosas sostenían por la cintura a la peli morado, pegándola a ella y bajo la impenetrable mirada de su padre.

—¿Arisa-chan de verdad que estas bien?

—Sí.— respondió, tal vez demasiado rápido para su gusto.— Creo.— de reojos ojeo al fornido rubio parado en las primera filera del cerco de personas observando con escepticismo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con su dura expresión como acompañante.

Arisa podía sentir los latidos de su desenfrenado corazón pitando en sus oídos. Los labios de la muchacha se entreabrieron soltando y aspirando el aire que muy difícilmente podía obtener de su nariz por los nervios, llevándola a hiperventilar. Se encontraba bajo presión, bajo mucha presión.

—No, no estás bien.— Suzuka frunció el ceño y tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.— Arisa basta. Deja de pensar en la opinión de tu padre.

—Pero.— independientemente del severo rostro en la joven o la acentuación en su nombre Arisa hizo el intento de reclamar mas no supo con que seguir.— Si. Tienes razón. Me centro demasiado en mi padre y en lo que pueda pensar de mi.— acepto a medias pues esa era la mitad de sus preocupaciones.— Gracias por preocuparte por mi Suzuka.

La rubia junto las frentes mientras que con una de sus manos deshacía el agarre de la cintura para posarse encima de una de las manos en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y en los de Tsukimura.

Una luz blanca las ilumino en cuestión de segundos sacándolas de su posición actual. Arisa levanto la vista al joven peli morado sonriendo en disculpa, verdaderamente arrepentido de haber roto tan bonito momento. Suzuka con las mejillas sonrojadas se apresuro a negar al tiempo que Arisa recobraba su compostura.

Con un último vistazo a su padre la oji esmeralda se volvió a Suzuka cual se preparo como ella al comienzo de la música; con una mano en su hombro y la otra entre los dedos de su mano.

La fina y rítmica melodía del piano inundo los oídos de los presentes y así como la música dio comienzo las parejas se movieron al son, algunas con elegancia, de otras con un comienzo torpe y de otros moviéndose con verdadera destreza; no obstante, disfrutando en compañía de su pareja de baile.

Los nervios en Arisa habían remitido considerablemente más no habían desaparecido lo cual termino con un paso erróneo en el comienzo del baile que a su suerte apenas fue algo notorio y dejo que las chicas continuaran bailando, quedando solo ellas dos como testigos.

A medida que el baile avanzaba cada paso, cada movimiento y cada gesto en la rubia se hacían más naturales sorprendiendo a la peli morado con gran medida. Aprovechando uno de los paso de baile Suzuka se apego a su amiga susurrándole en el oído.

—¿Donde aprendiste a bailar así?

Ambas se despegaron dejando un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos y regresaron a su vieja posición, pegando de nuevo sus cuerpos.

—Esta mañana, le pedí a Fate que me enseñara.— confeso apenada y acercándose una vez más, añadió:— Cantando da pena pero bailando es genial. Tiene encantada a más de la mitad de las sirvientas de mi casa, no como yo.

Las últimas teclas resonaron en el salón finalizando con ella la música. Como final Arisa se preocupo de dar una vuelta a Suzuka con su mano y saludar al público granjeándose una par de elogios y aplauso de más.

—¡Me encanta!— Seiji con la cámara en mano salió de la fila de espectadores con la mejor de sus sonrisas realmente contento.— Gracias a ustedes dos y a Fate-san y Nanoha-san han salido unas fotos preciosas.

—¿Puedo verlas?

El peli morado asintió gustoso y situándose entre ambas chicas fue enseñándoles las fotos hechas del baile. Dichas imágenes viajaban desde lo más común como eran los invitados; a lo cómico, como era ver a Fate hacer caras raras mientras bailaba y miraba a la cámara; a Nanoha tirándole de la oreja como castigo; hasta ellas dos muy apegadas danzando majestuosamente. Todas ellas hechas con gran profesionalidad denotando el nivel así como el gusto del muchacho por el ámbito fotográfico.

—¿Te gustan primita?— la aludida afirmo con la cabeza.— Como agradecimiento y si me dan el permiso haré copias para cada una ¿les parece bien?

—Eso es genial Seiji-kun.— la menor no dudo en abrazar al mayor mientras Arisa asentía apoyando a su mejor amiga.

—Bueno entonces ya les avisare cuando las tenga.— informo.— Ahora, si me lo permiten debo hablar con la otra pareja involucrada.

Despidiéndose el universitario atravesó por la dispersión de parejas bailarinas hasta el par de amigas que se encontraban 'discutiendo' al parecer. Pese a ello y sin miedo Seiji se acerco a ellas notando que las discusiones no eran del todo serias como él creía desde en un principio si no que era una de las pequeñas formas en que esas dos se llegaba a entender y comprender a la perfección.

—Dejando a mi primo de lado…

Curiosa por la elección de palabras de la amante de los gatos, Arisa volteo a verla dubitativa. Apunto de preguntar por ello la calidez de unos labios muy cerca de los suyos la acallaron y sorprendieron por igual causándole que los colores le subieran a la cabeza.

Suzuka, no impune de sus propias acciones también se sonrojo y abajo la cabeza a sus pies adornados por unos zapatos acordes con su vestimenta.

A lo lejos e inconscientes de ello tres pares de ojos no dejaron escapar dicha acción y mientras un par las observaba inexpresivos los dos restantes se regresaron a ver confidentes.

* * *

—Me parece increíble.

—¿Eh, el que?— Fate pregunto desconcertada llenando un nuevo plato de comida.— ¿El que estoy comiendo otra vez? ¿Quieres un poco?— inocente ofreció parte de su comida mas fue detenida por la mano de su amiga.

—No, gracias.— bufo y se cruzo de brazos.— Me parece increíble que hayas estado bromeando todo el santo baile.

—Ey, Nanoha. Vamos no te pongas así.— dejando el plato en la mesa Fate se le acerco siendo rechazada al instante.— Ya me disculpe antes y si quieres podemos volver.— propuso pero al parecer Nanoha no quiso dar su brazo a torcer y se encamino para fuera del edificio.

Con su segunda cena de la noche truncada y un hambre voraz tuvo que dejar la comida a un lado si es que en verdad quería hacerle ver que estaba arrepentida. En un principio Fate se había puesto seria en el comienzo del baile y parte de él, una seriedad que se vio interrumpida en cuanto el primer flash se poso en ellas.

En su trayecto Fate pudo idear un buen plan como para que la cobriza se olvidara de ese pequeño evento. En un rápido movimiento de mano saco el celular y busco entre las muchas canciones, tanto suyas como de Alicia, una en concreto. Aprovechando que no había nadie prendió los altavoces a todo volumen ganándose la atención de la única persona que le importaba.

Nanoha volteo sobre sus talones encarándola, topándose con la rubia ofreciéndole la mano en una postura bien galán, con la espalda encorvada y la otra mano pasando en horizontal a la altura de la cintura.

—Me permites este baile.

Las primeras voces se proyectaron en el lugar acompañando la mano de la cobriza a su destino. Fate sonrió abiertamente y se enderezo tomando una postura propia a la canción, completamente parecida al baile anterior.

La melodía suave del inicio se detuvo por otra más fuerte obligando a Takamachi a prestar atención a todos y cada uno de los pasos de Fate, pues esta parecía estar en su elemento y a pesar de sus rápidos movimientos y cambios de postura jamás dio indicios de fallar.

La rubia ensancho la sonrisa en su boca satisfecha con la impresión inicial que causo la naturalidad de sus movimientos, y aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a la chica, dichos pasos habían sido por mucho tiempo su talón de Aquiles.

Con la mano más alta obligo a Nanoha a girar en ella para dar segundos al espacio, espacio que muy concienzudamente aprovecho para tomar su pose galán y besar los nudillos de la mano antes de cerrar nuevamente la distancia.

Para su sorpresa y gusto la cobriza enmarco una gran sonrisa; denotando la diversión y el entretenimiento que su rubia le hacía sentir. Tomando cierta iniciativa Nanoha se acoplo a la velocidad de la melodía y se amoldo a los pasos de Fate, imitando a esta con pequeños pasos más sutiles y delicados.

Presas del cansancio y acaloradas por el esfuerzo mutuo ambas se miraron a los ojos con un brillo indescriptible. La música que había dejado de sonar por lo alto había disminuido considerablemente y la melodía suave inicial se volvió a dejar escuchar, dando por finalizado el baile.

—Esto fue increíble, Fate-chan.— jadeante Nanoha ubico la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la rubia descansando mientras era rodeada por los brazos de esta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonada?— Fate dejo reposar su cabeza en la coronilla cobriza, estrechando el abrazo.

Un golpe y una carcajada después la rubia confirmo el 'Sí' escondido.

—Eso quiere decir que tal vez te hayas ganado un buen trozo de pastel.— siguiendo la broma Nanoha deslizo sus brazos por los hombros aferrándose al cuello de la rubia, juntando nariz con nariz en un beso esquimal.

Las mejillas de Fate se tornaron de un buen tono rojizo como consecuencia y el tartamudeo no se hizo esperar.

—N-N-Nanoha.

Recobrando la distancia la mencionada se separo escasos centímetros al tiempo que su lengua se asomaba traviesa entre sus labios.

—Ya va siendo la hora de irnos.

Tirando del brazo de su mejor amiga como acostumbraba a hacer, Nanoha las guio para dentro de la sala a despedirse de sus amigas y padres así como al tiempo recogían al par restante que habían desaparecido de su vista por gran parte de la fiesta.

* * *

—Mi rey no sea de esta forma. Se amable conmigo también.

Enredando uno de los brazos con el suyo, Hayate se acerco todo lo máximo que la mano de la universitaria le permitía entre gruñidos y maldiciones dirigidos a ella.

—No tengo el hábito de mostrar admiración a los pequeños mapaches.

Hayate soltó un largo 'eh' en respuesta; sin embargo no remitiendo en su afán por acercarse a su copia. Una nueva contienda se formo entre ellas dos con la castaña intentando apelar la dura actitud que mostraba Dearche con ella y está haciendo soberano esfuerzo por sacársela de encima como muchas otras veces.

—Gallinita.— Stern que hasta el momento se había mantenido apartada se dirigió a la rubia mayor con una leve sonrisa. Alicia acostumbrada al apodo no hizo más que esperar.— Tu 'hermanita' y su mejor amiga vienen hacia aquí.

La rubia rio nerviosa ante la broma y el sarcasmo, por igual, que había incluido Stern en su frase. Desde que eran pequeñas Alicia había hecho creer a Fate que realmente ella era la hermana mayor y esta inocente la había creído hasta llegar a 4th grado.

—…¡Y yo te odio!— con un ultimo empujón la peli plateada se saco de encima a la oji azul, procurando que la castaña no se hiciera nada en el proceso.

—Vuestro rey sigue siendo algo blanda.— Alicia puso una mano cerca de su boca confidencial con las otras dos.

—Así la amamos.— respondió Levi con entusiasmo y Stern asintió imperceptiblemente con su sonrisa en boca.

—Ese es nuestro rey.— se añadió Hayate a la conversación.

—¡Son muy ruidosas!

Abandonando el grupo, Dearche se encamino al gentío de personas, lejos de las burlas; acción que no tardo en ser imitada por Russel y Starks una vez se hubieron despedido de Alicia y Hayate.

—Escuchad vosotras dos, nos vamos.

Sin darles la cara Fate les indico con el pulgar el lugar donde se hallaba Nanoha junto a Arisa, Suzuka y los padres de esta hablando animadamente. Las bocas de la oji borgoña y la oji azul se curvaron en una sonrisa picara cuando por descuido la Testarossa menor dejo a la vista una de sus orejas enrojecidas.

—Fate…

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de la mencionada de forma ascendente e instantes después Fate se vio obligada a forzar los pasos con las risotadas de fondo.

—¿Se lo sonsacaremos?— Hayate la ojeo divertida y Alicia levanto una ceja rubia graciosa en respuesta.

—¿Quieres venirte mañana?— pregunto de la nada.— Fate saldrá con Nanoha y mi madre trabaja.— aclaro.

—Eeeh pensé que podría molestar a Fate-chan.— se lamento consiguiendo que las risas de Alicia se elevaran.— Pero está bien, vendré.

—Genial. Más tarde te digo la hora y el lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y aquí con la segunda parte. Algo cortó por mi ausencia pero una segunda parte al fin y al cabo (La verdad siento que me olvidaron TnT). Como ya dije planee una par de cosas para mi verano (mudanzas y clases de dibujo, entre otras cosas) por lo que este mes de Julio ha sido imposible escribir.

Dicho eso (sé que ni la mitad lo va a leer) quiero **¡opiniones!** (realmente necesito al menos una persona más).

¿Con quién quieren ver a Hayate con Alicia o Carim? **Marcador: 1-1**

También pueden mandarme PM si no les convence comentar así como pueden solo comentar 'Carim' o 'Alicia'; yo inmediatamente lo entenderé.

 **Love novels** **:** Beso… Beso… Beso… ¡Dios no me tientes! También quiero pero, las cosas en su momento (creo que moriré antes XD). Y gracias a ti por leer ^^

 **Nadaoriginal:** Ciertamente se las deja como 'las amigas olvidadas' así que, que mejor que darles un poco de protagonismo (aunque no tanto como el NanoFate…). Muchas gracias por comentar y nos leemos!

 **L. R. Derricks** **:** Muchas gracias por comentar y mi más sentidas disculpas por el retraso. En cuanto al HayaCarim en caso de que salga elegido, aviso de antemano que será tormentoso, MUY tormentoso.

Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje por redes sociales.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	8. Capítulo 07

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

—Con esta será la última.— Shiro abrió los brazos tomando ambas puertas de la furgoneta y las cerro antes de regresar a ver a su hija.— Nos iremos primero…. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, firme en su decisión. Sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda y la punta de su pie jugueteando con el asfalto de la acera la delataron frente a su padre quien no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraron con cariño.

—Iré con Fate-chan más tarde.

El hombre abrió los labios dispuesto a comentar algo mas fue detenido por su hija mediana que, asomada desde una de las ventanas de la furgoneta, lo interrumpió. Con un suspiro el mayor contesto con un «Ya voy» y se despidió de su hija con algo de escepticismo.

Tras la marcha de su familia Nanoha dio media vuelta para dentro de la casa a terminar con unos últimos detalles en su quedada con la rubia; comenzando por una buena ducha que falta le hacían a su cansado cuerpo.

A un solo escalón de llegar a la puerta una suave voz, tan conocida para ella, la detuvo. Nanoha giro medio cuerpo a la joven parada al otro lado de la verja con una mano alzada a modo de saludo así como la disculpa oscilando de las pupilas rojizas.

—Buenos días.

Entrando al salón junto a Fate, Nanoha se adentró a la cocina a preparar dos tazones de chocolate caliente. Fate después de sacarse el abrigo y de dejarlo colgando en el ropero de la entrada siguió sus mismos pasos a la cocina.

—Perdona por llegar tan temprano.— imperceptiblemente Fate soltó un suspiro.— Debía evitar como fuera un problema mayor.

Una ceja cobriza se alzó inquisidora y tiempo después una sonrisa burlona se asomó por sus labios. La joven animadora dejo ambas tazas dentro del microondas y volteo a ver a su rubia favorita sentada en uno de los taburetes.

—¿Hayate o Zafira-san?— divertida con la expresión indignada de Fate Nanoha cogió el taburete restante y lo posiciono al lado, sentándose en él.

—Espera, mejor deja que me corrija.— Fate se aclaro la garganta con un carraspeo antes de continuar, dejando a la cobriza con la intriga.— Mi vida peligra en un área de 1km alrededor de mi casa.

Sin poderse aguantar un gran carcajeo escapo de la boca de la cobriza. Había entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería la rubia. Hayate y Zafira separados eran problemas, sí, pero era un problema mayor para la menor de las gemelas cuando estos dos la buscaban. Si bien ambos buscaban cosas completamente distintas en la rubia, no significaba que esta saliera indemne de esa casa.

—Sí, desde luego suena a problemas.— concluyo.

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 07**

* * *

Distintos tonos de iluminación batallaban en los ojos borgoña de la rubia cuya concentración se centraba en la enorme pantalla frente a sus ojos; los dedos moviéndose habilidosamente entre los distintos botones del teclado y el mouse a su lado. La acompañante a su lado, apoyada en uno de sus hombros, observaba la escena divertida con la acción y la tortuosa dificultad en la que ponían a la mayor.

La rubia bufó y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá con el portátil en su regazo, atrayendo una mano a sus adoloridos ojos. Hayate tan solo se recargo más en la joven haciéndole saber de su presencia como espectadora.

—Y yo que solía pensar que era fácil.— suspiro y su mano levantada cayó pesadamente a un lado.

Apartándose, la castaña tomo el portátil y el ratón depositándolo encima de su regazo una vez se hubo acomodado mejor en el mueble. Los ojos azulados viajaron de lado a lado de la pantalla dando nuevas indicaciones al personaje.

—¿El qué?— abandonando un momento su objetivo Hayate dirigió su atención a Alicia que nuevamente se reincorporaba en sus sitio.

—Todo.— una ceja castaña se alzó inquisitiva hasta que la misma rubia le indico la pantalla y la rápida llegada a su destino.— Ese Boss no ha sido nada fácil.— se quejó.

Hayate por su lado y con su mano libre acaricio el flequillo rubio para luego recargarse en la rubia una vez más, dispuesta a tomar el relevo de la joven. Un par de horas pasaron cuando la luz de la calle azoto el salón con más fuerza iluminándolo por competo; anunciando el rápido transcurso de las horas.

Las pupilas borgoñas recorrieron con singular velocidad el chat del juego leyendo todo tipo de comentario por Hayate quien estaba lo suficientemente metida en derrotar el último Boss como para darse cuenta y/o leer las cosas que pasaban en él.

Del enfado a la sorpresa y de la sorpresa al enfado así es como viajaban las emociones de la rubia, ya fuera por comentarios fuera de lugar o por otros que prefería no mencionar, todos directa o indirectamente apuntando a la castaña de alguna u otra forma, y no precisamente sobre su 'estilo' de juego.

—Hablan mucho de ti para no conocerte en persona.— comento, las cejas fruncidas y una mueca mal disimulada.

—Bueno algunos los conozco.— un rápido vistazo a la rubia fue suficiente para Hayate como para darse a la idea de que es lo que le pasaba.— Ya hemos quedado varias veces para jugar juntos.— sonrió para sus adentros.

—Te tienen mucha confianza entonces.

Una sonrisa se ensancho en los labios de la menor. Hayate, después de cerrar el juego dejo el portátil en la mesilla de centro con la tapa bajada y tomando por una de las manos la hizo alzarse del sofá.

—Puede ser pero no tanta como te la tengo yo a ti.— Alicia abrió los ojos y un ligero rubor se acomodó en sus mejillas.— Salgamos un rato.

Sin esperar Hayate las llevo a la entrada y soltando la mano de la rubia se agacho a ponerse los zapatos. La oji borgoña la observo desde su posición sin decir o hacer nada hasta que una leve sonrisa nació en la comisura de sus labios.

Una vez preparadas ninguna de las dos dudo ni un momento en salir pese al frio que hacía. En la calle, Alicia oculto las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde en un intento por mantener aun el calor en ellas y se encogió de hombros mientras Hayate daba pequeños saltitos a su lado, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Por el momento vayamos al centro.

Hayate movió la cabeza acompañando su propuesta y la mayor le devolvió el gesto andando en dicha dirección. De camino mantuvieron sus típicas charlas en las que de alguna forma u otra terminaban en indirectas, bastante obvias, a todo lo referente a cualquier travesura nueva que se les cruzara por la mente. Quedando así, en segundo plano, la obra para el festival cultural o los distintos quehaceres de sus respectivos clubs.

A medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad el aumento de personas en la calle iba subiendo considerablemente; desde niños jugando a pelota en los parques más cercanos; hasta adultos y/o jóvenes andando relajadamente en su último día de la semana. Y es que, aunque fuera un Domingo y el frio se hacía notar, pocos eran los días en que hacia un tiempo tan despejado como este.

Claro que nunca faltaba el típico que corría calle arriba calle abajo por cualquier apuro, pero en sí, sí Alicia tuviera que describir con una sola palabra este día sería sin duda: «tranquilo».

—Escuchaste?— un silencio suspensivo fue suficiente para lograr la atención de la castaña.— Van a sacar un nuevo modelo de RV.

Un largo «Eh» fue lo primero que emitió la joven animadora antes de dar su opinión. La emoción, mezcla de la curiosidad y el anticipo, resplandecieron en el azul rey rigente en sus ojos y poco después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Genial! Espero que sea tan bueno como los anteriores.

—Lo será, tenle paciencia.— afirmo la rubia.— Mamá sabe lo que hace.

Fue leve, pero a Hayate le pareció ver un atisbo de algo que no supo cómo descifrar pues de la misma forma que apareció desapareció no dándole tiempo a nada más que solo pensar como algo de su imaginación.

* * *

—Entendido, en seguida les traigo sus pedidos.— la joven se reverencio, tomando las cartas ofrecidas de sus clientes con un ligero gracias.

Fate miro al frente decidiendo cual era el camino más óptimo para llegar rápido al stand lo antes posible. Desde que habían llegado ella y la cobriza, tras una larga ducha de esta última, se encontraron con dicho espectáculo en el que apenas los dos hermanos Takamachi daban abasto para atender a todos y cada uno de los clientes de las mesas al tiempo que los padres atendían lo más rápido posible a aquellos que se encontraban envolviendo la barra de la caseta.

Apenas había movilidad en aquel sitio y cualquiera que se diera cuenta, podía asegurar que aquello era un campo de batallas en el que el estrés era tu peor enemigo. Y a pesar de los buenos clientes siempre había el típico impaciente que ya lo quería todo en mesa sin siquiera haberlo pedido. Ahora entendía a Nanoha cuando esta se le venía quejando del estrés y el irritante cliente de turno que solo venía a molestar un rato por aburrimiento.

Como pudo y a grandes zancadas se instauro en un pequeño hueco de la barra y le hizo el pedido a Shiro. Sin contratiempos el hombre mayor fue añadiendo en la bandeja de plata de la rubia todo tipo de pasteles sin herrar en el pedido, acto que asombro a Fate. Shiro no parecía estar prestando la debida atención que requería darle los últimos detalles a la buena presentación de aquellos trozos de pastel, sin embargo, el mayor no solo hacia eso, sino que también se encontraba manteniendo un interesante debate con uno de sus clientes.

Desde luego le tenía un gran respeto, Fate.

Con el pedido a punto, Fate se apresuró a llevárselo a sus respectivos clientes antes de repetir el ciclo unas 50 veces más como mínimo.

Suspiro con cansancio.

De repente un golpe voló a su cabeza y al girarse unos orbes violeta le regresaron la mirada entre divertidos y acusatorios. Nanoha paso a su lado despidiéndose con la mano antes de ir a su siguiente objetivo. Sonriendo Fate le devolvió el gesto a pesar de ya no tener su contacto visual, no obstante, no le importo si la veía o no, sabia de sobras que la cobriza ya sabía que iba a recibir a cambio de su acción.

—Mesa para dos por favor.

—Ense- ¡Ginga!

Una vuelta sobre su eje y el rostro de su Senpai la saludo burlonamente. A su lado, algo más cohibida se encontraba una joven de rasgos parecidos a la que Fate considero la hermana de Ginga.

Ignorando la burla, la rubia sonrió nerviosa y las guio hacia una mesa que quedo desocupada apenas llegaron las dos chicas. Una vez se sentaron les ofreció las cartas con los distintos postres en ella. Fate aparto los platos y vasos vacíos y limpio la mesa rápida y eficazmente aprovechando que las tenía entretenidas con la selección de pasteles.

—No sabía que trabajabas.— hablo la mayor.

La oji carmesí azoto la mano levemente en negativa a la conclusión que llego la peli azul. La entendía pues cualquiera que la viera podría jurar que trabajaba para la familia Takamachi, y no solo por el uniforme que tuvo que ponerse cuando decidió ayudarles.

—Yo solo estoy ayudando por hoy, el que me sepa la carta al detalle es porque frecuento mucho el Midori-Ya.— explico, a lo que la mayor soltó un gran 'Oh' en respuesta.

—Cierto.— Ginga junto las manos en una palmada atrayendo la atención de algunos pero sobre todo de la peli azul sentada al frente de ella así como la renovada atención de Fate.— Fate-san, ella es mi hermana pequeña, Subaru.

Subaru entendiendo a su hermana mayor, asintió con la cabeza demostrando respeto hacia la rubia y presto atención a lo que le seguía.

—Fate Testarossa, encantada.— se presentó, y por una extraña razón los ojos de la menor brillaron con admiración.

Con desconcierto la oji carmesí volteo a ver a la mayor en post de respuesta. Ginga por su parte se rio para sus adentros antes de contestar.

—Subaru es una gran seguidora del Baseball y una gran admiradora tuya también.— desvelo Ginga, granjeándose un buen sonrojo de su hermana pequeña y uno de vergüenza de su Kōhai.

—Testarossa-san.— los ojos carmesí se posaron en la menor con curiosidad.— Voy a unirme al club de Baseball cuando entre a Kaisei, es un placer.

La mencionada esbozo la mejor sonrisa que su vergüenza le dejo al tiempo que pensaba en el electo de palabras que iba a soltar por su boca. Sin embargo, la mayor fue más veloz por lo que no fueron necesarias.

—Pero para ello primero debes 'entrar', Subaru.— Ginga le propino un ligero golpe en la frente a su hermanita a modo de burla sutil creando una pequeña riña entre ellas.

Fate, quien había pasado a ser espectadora de ese par de hermanas sintió un ligero tirón en los labios que ensancho la sonrisa en su boca. En sus ojos la ternura y la nostalgia se adueñaron de sus pupilas rojizas creando una especie de brillo en ellos que su Senpai pudo observar de refilón.

—Estaré esperando, Subaru-san.

El debate entre ambas hermanas se detuvo de golpe y los ojos turquesa se ensancharon con emoción. La joven peli azul asintió repetidas veces con una renovada meta en mente al mismo tiempo en que su cabeza era acariciada por Ginga.

* * *

La penetrante mirada clavada en el gancho detrás del cristal. Los ojos rojizos concentrados en su último y único objetivo desde que decido en donde gastar la ultima moneda superviviente en su bolsillo. Su acompañante igual de apegada en el movimiento circular que le estaba dando al gancho para una conseguir una pequeña fracción de fuerza pero que sin duda necesaria para dejar caer el objeto en el pozo en el que conseguiría alzarse con la victoria.

Un ultimo esfuerzo y lo conseguiría. Agito la muñeca izquierda una vez dándole un ultimo empujón a la máquina. Se relamió el labio superior y con su mano derecha, presiono el enorme botón brillante a su derecha en un parpadeo. La pinza de metal bajo irregularmente hacia su objetivo asignado y con un fuerte agarre alzo el objeto mandándolo a volar un par de centímetros cerca del agujero, suficientes para hacer que este cayera al pozo.

Las pupilas rojas y azul rey brillaron con emoción y sin poder evitarlo un gran "¡Lo conseguimos!" escapo de sus labios alto y claro.

—Genial! Con esto ya tenemos como 6 conseguidos. Que no se diga que fue _worthy._ — sonriente la rubia cogió el paquete del agujero y lo coloco en una bolsa junto a los otros 5 que habían conseguido entre ella y la castaña.

—La verdad es que parecía que la ibas a fastidiar en cualquier momento.— se jacto con gracia y Alicia a su lado suspiro dándole la razón a ello.

—Bien, el traje de Zorro es para mí sin duda.— no iba a dejar que aquel ultimo _Kigurumi_ que tanto le había costado conseguir acabara en malas manos, después de todo le había costado varios intentos como para arriesgarse.

—Entonces para mi será el de Mapache.— declarándose dueña de dicho traje, Hayate alargo la mano hasta la bolsa y rebusco hasta hacerse con él.

Mirando la bolsa, la rubia recontó los trajes que le quedaban y la irónica diversión se apoderó de ella por unos instantes.

—Nos queda un lobo, un cordero, un leopardo y un gato.

Entendiéndolo rápido Hayate dibujo una sonrisa igual o parecida a la de la oji borgoña. Ambas se miraron cómplices en un acuerdo mutuo silencioso. Eran demasiados los años que habían pasado juntas siendo compañeras de crimen como para no haber podido entender aquel pequeño intercambio silencioso.

Saliendo del Arcade ambas jóvenes se fueron con un nuevo destino en mente: la tienda de videojuegos. No tenían dinero, era algo masoquista por su parte ir sin poder comprar nada, pero; las ganas por hallar nuevos juegos en las estanterías más recónditas de la tienda, las distintas ofertas que había, comparar los precios de un mismo juego rebajado y/o darse una vuelta entre nuevas entregas que habían salido ya en el mercado; sin duda, era demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo.

Siempre que quedaba con Hayate terminaban en la tienda teniendo múltiples debates sobre los precios y las novedades que habían surgido desde su última visita a esta. Alicia apreciaba mucho eso momentos junto a la castaña tanto o más que cuando se dedicaban a molestar a cualquiera de sus amigas. Antes de conocer a Hayate o a sus actuales amigas nunca hubiese siquiera pensado en salir de casa y dejar de lado sus cosas.

Desde luego haberse mudado a Uminari le hizo un bien tanto a ella como a su gemela.

—¿En qué piensas?— de detrás de una de las estanterías se asomo una cabeza castaña toda curiosa.

—De…— pensando en una excusa convincente Alicia observo la extensa hilera de caratulas de videojuegos extendiéndose a su lado derecho.— De que hay demasiados juegos que quiero y no me voy a poder comprar.— hinchando las mejillas Alicia hizo una pose berrinchuda granjeándose una carcajada de su acompañante.

—Típico de ti.

Hayate rodeo la estantería que las separaba y acortando pasos se posiciono bastante cerca de la más alta. Con la sonrisa en boca, sin dar indicios de querer desvanecerse por un tiempo, pronuncio:

—Vayamos a probar ese de ahí.

Siguiendo el brazo extendido de la castaña Alicia visualizo la gran pantalla rodeada de distintos artes del videojuego, así como la demo reproduciéndose en pantalla y dos manos enlazados para poder jugar contra la IA o en PvP.

—¡No! ¡¿Ya sacaron el tercero?!

—Si.— afirmo lo obvio.— Y como sigas así vas a quedarte muy atrás.

* * *

—¡No puedo con mi alma!— la rubia se lanzó en los asientos tumbados en la parte trasera de la furgoneta en busca de un más que merecido descanso tras haber atendido a cientos de clientes por horas y horas.

Nanoha al lado no estaba mejor que la rubia, si bien no se quejaba del gran esfuerzo mental que implicó el trabajo de hoy, si estaba cansada físicamente por lo que aprovechó para sentase un buen rato a descansar.

—Mira el lado positivo.— Fate alzó lo máximo que pudo la cabeza para mirar a la cobriza con una cara de pocos amigos. Nanoha ignorando dicha cara paso una mano por el flequillo rubio mientras con la otra recargaba todo su peso en el acolchado asiento.— Pudiste hacer tu sesión diaria de entrenamiento antes de-.

—Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es dormir.— la interrumpió y tal como lo dijo cerro los ojos y se hizo a ello.

La cobriza se asombro por la interrupción y la actitud tan infantil que tuvo la chica. No por lo infantil, eso era muy Fate, si no porque realmente se había quedado dormida unos instantes después a su decisión. Nanoha dejo ir el aire en un bufido y siguió acariciando los mechones rubios por un buen rato, hasta que decidió tumbarse al lado de la jugadora, utilizando el brazo extendida de esta como almohada.

Desde su posición admiro el rostro sereno de Fate dormida. Realmente habían sido unas horas realmente agotadoras para su amiga si de verdad la habían dejado KO. Ella estaba acostumbrada gracias a los días en que le tocaba hacer algún turno suplente en el Midori-Ya o simplemente cuando le tocaba cuidar ella sola de la pasteleria; el caso es que había trabajado durante tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba el cansancio de la primera vez, pero al menos aun podía acordarse de lo bien que durmió en la noche.

La mano que tenía entretenida en el cabello de la rubia comenzó a trazar un recorrido más definido bajando lentamente por la frente de la joven, repasando lentamente el puente de la nariz hasta terminar en la punta de esta. Sonrió enternecida cuando Fate gruño y casi imperceptiblemente frunció el ceño unos segundos.

Los ojos lavanda de la joven animadora pasearon con lentitud una vez más por el rostro perfilado de su amiga. De la puntiaguda nariz bajaron a la boca, centrándose en esos labios sonrosados tan atrayentes que poseía la rubia y que muy probablemente está no sabía. Nanoha quedo embelesada de algún modo, queriendo probar aquellos labios resecos por el frío.

Se acercó cautelosa para no despertar a la joven estrella que dormía inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Nanoha, se humedeció los labios como acto reflejo al sentir repentinamente sus labios secos. La mano que con anterioridad se había paseado recorriendo el perfil de la oji carmesí viajó a los mechones cobrizos para acomodarlos detrás de la oreja. Cerró los ojos apuntó de probar la miel. A milímetros de que sus labios se encontrarán el celular de la rubia cobró conciencia con un ruido ensordecedor.

Nanoha se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la furgoneta casi huyendo, dejando a Fate despertando sola.

Fuera de la furgoneta se tomó las mejillas enrojecidas sintiendo el inminente calor que sus actos inconscientes. Después de clavar la mirada en la boca de la joven Testarossa todo su cuerpo y mente habían pasado a guiarse por el piloto automático, dejando su parte racional inutilizada.

Que le pasaba. Su corazón estaba golpeando dentro de sí de manera que no creía sana y unos nervios nacientes se apoderaron de ella al preguntarse si Fate la había llegado a ver, aunque fuera unas milésimas de segundo. Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo, sin duda.

—Naaanoha.

Los zapatos de Miyuki alteraron la visión de la mencionada fija en el suelo. Muy lentamente alzó la mirada posándola sobre los ojos turquesa de su hermana con vergüenza.

La joven castaña trató de hablar más fue detenida por la puerta de la furgoneta siendo abierta por Fate.

—Ya deja de molestar, Alicia!— gritó. Y colgando se guardó el celular en el bolsillo.

Carmesí y Turquesa se encontraron; una con duda, la otra con picardía. Fate miro a su lado a la cobriza apoyada en el frío metal blanco, en cosa de un momento la animadora le regresó la mirada y se la apartó rápidamente, dejándola con más dudas de las que buscó.

—Que bien que las encuentro.— pronunció la mayor rompiendo el silencio.- Mama os tiene reservado un gran trozo de pastel en agradecimiento.

La palabra 'pastel' fue suficiente para que la oji carmesí dejará sus dudas a un lado y se centrará en babear con dicho pensamiento.  
La cobriza, por otro lado, dejó la vergüenza a parte y sonrió con verdadera gracia al encontrarse con el rostro risueño de la jugadora. Asintió para su hermana y agarro la mano de Fate bajándola, dejando a Miyuki atrás cerrando la puerta.

Volvieron a la parada ya tan solo un par de personas, solas o en grupo, ocupaban una pequeña parte de las mesas que habían sido llenadas con toda la muchedumbre inicial momentos antes. Sentó a la oji carmesí en una de las mesas libres y se fue a la barra a por ambos trozos, no sin antes discutir con la rubia por una nimiedad como era quien iría a por ellos.

En la caseta Nanoha entró dentro y se dirigió a un lugar en especial. Rebuscó entre las distintas cajas de debajo de la mesa y sacó una caja de un tono amarillo pálido con una nota con el nombre 'FATE' escrito en negro. Dejándola encima de la mesa la joven se fue a buscar los platos bajo la atenta, pero disimulada, mirada de su madre.

Con todo preparado en bandeja la cobriza se fue a la mesa donde la esperaba la rubia haciendo muecas de dolor a cada rato.

—Siento haber tardado.

—Bueno, siempre estoy dispuesta a aceptar un par de pasteles extra.

Un golpe voló al hombro de la rubia junto a unos ojos lavanda recriminatorios. Fate sonrió justo como lo haría una niña pequeña antes de hacer una travesura.

—Fate-chan.— una mirada absoluta y la jugadora ya estaba pidiendo de rodillas un perdón cuando la bandeja que sostenía la cobriza fue retirada de su alcance.

—¡Retiro lo dicho! Solo no te lleves esa bandeja.— apoyándose en la mesa Fate estiro el brazo tomando el delantal negro del Midori-Ya que aun traía puesto su amiga. Lágrimas, mezcla de la desesperación y la risa que le había dado minutos antes, brotaron ligeramente de sus ojos rojizos.

Los ojos de la rubia volvieron a iluminarse cuando Nanoha se apiado de ella y dejo la bandeja por fin en la mesa, revelando su contenido finalmente.

—Bueno entonces yo me quedare con.— siquiera pudo tomar cierto pastel en especifico que una mano la detuvo por la muñeca. La cobriza elevo el mentón para poder ver a su amiga; desde luego se sentía muy bien meterse con la rubia de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo poco le duro cuando trato de apartar la mano y la rubia no se lo permitió. La cobriza trago saliva; nerviosa.

—Nanoha.— el rostro de la joven Testarossa se ensombreció de golpe.—¿No te he dicho alguna vez? Que, si vas a empezar algo asegúrate de que llevas las riendas en todo momento.

Una siniestra sonrisa muy acorde con el rostro de la oji carmesí se instauro en los labios de esta granjeándose un agudo grito de la animadora que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temió por su vida.

* * *

—Dos de estos por favor.

La pequeña mano extendida, así como el diminuto cuerpo sostenido por la punta de los zapatos y la manita enganchada a la mesa circundante del Stand enternecieron a la mujer de cabello cobrizo.

Sin muchos contratiempos Momoko preparo el pedido del muchacho añadiendo un trozo de más y se lo entrego susurrándole un par de dulces palabras. El niño encantado con el trato le ofreció una gran sonrisa mellada y se fue corriendo junto a su madre, la cual lo esperaba en el Stand de enfrente agradeciendo el pequeño regalo de la matriarca Takamachi con una reverencia.

Hecha su labor Momoko rodeo el Stand volviendo para dentro. Shiro seguían atendiendo a los pocos clientes que ya quedaban por lo que ya no se debía preocuparse de nada más. Había sido un día exhaustivo para toda la familia Takamachi y la joven Testarossa. Estaba muy agradecida de que las dos adolescentes, nada más llegar se ofrecieran de voluntarias. Habían sido de mucha ayuda por no decir que los habían sacado de un gran aprieto. Por ello cuando la clientela comenzó a reducirse tanto ella como Shiro acordaron mutuamente darles un más que merecido descanso en la furgoneta mientras los mayores y ellos mismos se encargaban de lo demás.

Se estaba tan relajado ahora que parecía mentira el estrés que tuvieron que pillar inicial mente. Ella, por su parte estaba muy cansada, pero parecía que aquel par de adolescentes aun les faltaban energías como para parar un tren.

Apoyada en la barra Momoko les dio un ultimo vistazo antes de ir e interrumpir aquella bonita guerra de cosquillas, pues quisieran o no aún seguía habiendo clientes.

—Muy bien parejita.

Dos buenos sonrojos aparecieron en las mejillas de las aludidas al tiempo en que las chicas miraban a la mujer; una con reclamo, la otra repentinamente cohibida.

—¡Mama! / Momoko-san.

La mujer cobriza se río de la buena sincronía que tenían aquel par.

—Nada de eso, Nanoha. Debo recordaros que aun tenemos clientes hija.— riño mas fue algo sutil y maternal.

Ambas jóvenes se separaron y miraron a su alrededor apresuradas, no por confirmar las palabras de la matriarca, si no preocupadas por la cantidad de personal que las pudo ver.

—Lo sentimos, Momoko-san.— Fate se disculpo avergonzada por la sonrisa tan extraña que le estaba dando la matriarca.

—Solo tengan cuidado.— acepto. Dicho eso se marchó, rehaciendo los pasos hacia la caseta con una sonrisa que encurioseó al hombre castaño.— ¿No crees que la pequeña Fate es un gran partido?

Shiro pareció meditarlo poco por que al poco tiempo se encontró asintiendo a las palabras de su esposa. Sin embargo, asintió sin darse cuenta del verdadero sentido que le quiso dar la mujer.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuuuuuaaaaaaaanto tiempo! De verdad siento mucho toda esta pausa indefinida que he tenido que hacer. Por otro lado… Quien dijo que la programación era divertida! Quien!? Es para pegarse un tiro.

Dejando eso a parte volveré a escribir en mis ratos libres así que espero poder actualizar a menudo por un tiempo laargo. Sin más, muchas gracias a todos aquellos con la paciencia de oro que me tienen y a los nuevos lectores.

 **Carol Otak:** Mil perdones por el retraso. Se que no me voy a olvidar de continuar la historia peroooo siempre puedo culpar a la inspiración y la falta de tiempo(?

 **Nadaoriginal:** Bueno, cosa de gustos pero yo no buscaría mucho significado a ciertas escenas. Se podría decir que fue algo de relleno; innecesario, pero me dio por querer poner dicha escena.

 **Langely (Guest):** Muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias! Me alegro de que te este gustando y me disculpo por todo lo que me tardo en subir un capitulo.

 **Guest (1):** Con el tiempo se verán más

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis comentado y a los nuevos seguidores de "A tu lado". Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **PD:** Debo volver a hacer recuento de votos, pero ya me esta quedando más que claro que queréis ver sufrir a Fate.


	9. Capítulo 08

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 08**

* * *

Arisa levantó los brazos al aire despojándose del cansancio que entumecía todas sus extremidades. La sierra que con anterioridad había utilizado para cortar, reposaba encima de uno de los pupitres que habían conseguido sacar de clase a si como la madera que había sido cortada en dos la lanzo a los pies de una de sus compañeras quien no tardo en agradecerle.

Esa mañana una brisa fresca corría campante por todos sitios causando que más de una estornudara a causa de ello y ella no era la excepción. Se maldijo por haber olvidado la chaqueta de gimnasia en su casa por lo que tuvo que aguantarse hasta que su relevo volviera de a saber dónde.

—Siento la tardanza.

Con la mano semi levantada, la rubia de ojos carmesí la saludo a la distancia. En sus dos manos traía una especie de bebida humeante que Arisa no tardo en averiguar que es. Fate le entrego uno de los chocolates y se apoyó en el pupitre.

—¿Acaso sabes el frio que hace aquí fuera?

Una sonrisa burlona nació de los labios de Fate y Arisa bufo.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien se dejó la chaqueta?— contra preguntó y una especie de brillo retador apareció en ambas chicas.

Arisa entreabrió los labios dispuesta a responder lo que fuera, le daba igual que no tuviera nada que ver, solo quería apagar esa sonrisa burlesca, sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, una chaqueta de gimnasia se estampo en su cara obstruyéndole la visón por unos segundos.

—Ve y agradécele como es debido.— una rápida ojeada por encima del hombro al tiempo en que el pulgar apuntando en la misma dirección, Arisa entendió donde debía ir.

Asintió mirando fijamente su próximo objetivo, más exactamente la ventana en la que se encontraba la otra parte de sus compañeras preparando la obra. Choco la mano contra la de Fate en complicidad y agradecimiento. Arisa giro sobre su eje y salió corriendo a un trote leve pues sus piernas aun no respondían correctamente a consecuencia del frio.

Una vez dentro se dio un tiempo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de subir por las escaleras que la conducirían al piso superior.

Alzo la mano posando los dedos en la manija de la puerta y la corrió con suavidad. En su interior varias compañeras yacían en el suelo, ya fuera en compañía, en grupo o solas; todas haciendo algo. Mientras unas pintaban los escenarios para la obra las demás se encargaban de pequeños detalles como los panfletos o los carteles de la obra. Había un buen ambiente en el aula a ojos de Arisa, las chicas opinaban entre ellas y se reían por cualquier idea absurda sin importar si se conocían o no o si eran de distintos salones.

Busco a sus amigas ignorando alguna que otra curiosa mirada. Su búsqueda termino cuando las encontró cerca de la ventana charlando entre ellas. No le hizo falta preguntar para saber que sus amigas junto a la delegada de la otra clase hablaban sobre el libreto de la obra y el como mejorar ciertas escenas. Siendo Suzuka el centro de la conversación y la persona a la que buscaba en específico, Arisa se acercó cautelosa al grupo.

—…funcionara si lo hacemos así.— alcanzo a escuchar antes de que la primera persona de ese grupillo se percatara de su presencia.

Algo avergonzada por la interrupción la joven jugadora levanto la mano tímidamente a modo de saludo, saludo que no tardó en ser correspondido por las sonrisas de las chicas.

—¿Fate-chan sé ha quedado abajo?— Arisa afirmo en respuesta y un poco más tarde un suspiro resignado salió de la boca de la oji lavanda.

La rubia vio como Nanoha se separaba del grupo y se iba por la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo una de sus cejas se alzo demostrando el desconcierto de su dueña; su vista quedó clavada en la puerta por un tiempo. Cuando despego la mirada por fin de la puerta se encontró a la peli morada despidiéndose de la delegada al tiempo en que noto la ausencia de cierto dúo problemático.

—Debo ir a buscar unas cosas en el almacén.— le dijo Suzuka cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Oh, claro. Te acompaño.

Repentinamente y sin aviso previo unos nervios injustificados comenzaron a nacer dentro de ella más pudo ocultarlos bastante bien.

Ambas jóvenes anduvieron por los pasillos en un silencio extraño para ambas; puesto que la rubia parecía tan entretenida en calmar sus nervios que no se dio cuenta de los intentos de su acompañante por empezar con una conversación.

—¡Cierto!— casi grito y a su lado Suzuka brinco en su sitio asustada. La rubia se dio cuenta de ello por lo que trato de disculparse con la amante de los gatos.— Lo siento pero tengo que dev-…

Arisa ya hacia el ademan de sacarse la chaqueta cuando la cálida mano de la peli morado se poso encima de una de las suyas, deteniéndola.

—Esta bien así.— La joven animadora le dio una sonrisa cálida antes de responder.— La necesitas más que yo.— añadió en cuanto vio los labios de la rubia moverse en un posible reclamo.

La oji esmeralda soplo resignada y volvió a colocarse la chaqueta correctamente. Murmullos escaparon de los labios de Arisa causándole cierta gracia a su acompañante. Un jalón en la espalda y las manos de Suzuka en la parte baja de la chaqueta hicieron que volteara a ver nuevamente a la animadora.

Demostrando cierta habilidad y practica Suzuka subió la cremallera de la chaqueta, dando por terminada la discusión. Un giño y una sonrisa divertida después, la peli morado salió casi corriendo hasta el almacén dejando a la rubia descolocada.

* * *

—Fate-chan.

Una de esas sonrisas tenebrosas que solo Nanoha sabia dar y Fate se encontraba escondida detrás de la primera compañera que pudo encontrar.

—Nanoha…— menciono; el miedo reflejado en los ojos carmesí así como el pie atrasado la delataron frente a la cobriza de una posible huida.

—Dame un respiro por favor.

Nanoha llevo las manos a ambos costados de la cintura al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía denotando la molestia de su dueña. Fate volteo la cabeza a un lado queriéndose desentender del tema. Sin embargo, la cobriza no le dio tiempo porque apenas la compañera que cubría a la oji carmesí se apartó de su camino, ella se acercó lo suficiente como para que la jugadora no pudiera huir.

Cuando Fate decidió por fin volver la vista a su antigua posición se encontró de frente con aquellos acusatorios ojos lavanda. La rubia salto unos centímetros antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el pupitre haciendo un ruido sordo. Viendo finalmente imposibilitada su huida, se rindió ante la cobriza.

—Lo siento.— agacho la cabeza y Nanoha pudo jurar ver encima de la cabeza rubia unas orejas de cachorro agacharse con culpa.

Las mejillas de Nanoha adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo con dicho pensamiento. Fate que se había dado cuenta lo atribuyo al cambio de temperatura que había sufrido la joven en su transcurso del salón al patio. La animadora carraspeo y en un intento por disimular, llevo una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el libreto de la obra.

—Leelo.

Una ceja rubia se alzo desconcertada. Con cierta reticencia alargo la mano y con sus dedos agarro el libreto. En la portada de aquel librito marrón pudo leer " _Adamas_ " escritas en grande y de color blanco. Miro por encima del libreto a Nanoha esperanzada de poder zafarse de ello mas la critica mirada de la misma la advirtieron de tentar a su suerte por lo que con un suspiro se puso a leer la historia.

Fate dio un bostezo que se perdió en el frio aire. Los ojos carmesí emprendieron su camino leyendo aquel montón de líneas entintadas. La historia comenzaba con una especie de recuerdo por la descripción y las distintas anotaciones cerca de las líneas Fate pudo reconocer el ambiente del siglo medio; con sus caballeros, sus mercenarios, y su princesa.

' _Cliché'_ , pensó.

Continúo leyendo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que derecho de aburrido tenía poco, por no decir nada. La historia se centraba principalmente en la acción en los combates que la protagonista tenia a lo largo de su viaje; dejando en segundo plano sus relaciones con los demás personajes que aparecían.

Lo que había sido un comienzo aburrido y desinteresado se convirtió en algo excitante y adictivo. No podía despegar la mirada del libreto. Los ojos carmesí brillando con entusiasmo y la piel erizada por la adrenalina; por un momento deseo que no terminara pero vistas las pocas paginas que le quedaban se resignó.

—¿Adamas?— alzo una ceja divertida.

—Se refiere al diamante.— contesto Nanoha; una sonrisa delineaba sus finos labios desde casi el comienzo cuando vio la primera muestra de interés por parte de la rubia.— Invencible pero frágil.

Los labios de la rubia se entreabrieron en una sonrisa mostrando esos dientes perlados. Por alguna razón no le costo mucho encontrar ciertas referencias en aquel escrito. Fate lo pudo asegurar sin miedo, Suzuka se había basado en ellas para crear el electo de personajes principales y secundarios.

—Increíble.— salto sin poder contener la emoción.— ¿Ya tienen los papeles repartidos?

Fate levantó la mirada del libreto posándola en Nanoha. Sentía el corazón palpitarle en el oído de lo nerviosa que estaba. Nunca antes había querido salir en una obra, mucho menos en una donde hubiera mucho público, pero, la idea de poder demostrar su habilidad en la esgrima le entusiasmaba; y mucho. Como añadido podría tener algún que otro combate que no fuera con cierta mujer peli rosa.

—Gracias a que por culpa de cierta personita también tenemos que hacer un café…— Takamachi alzo la ceja acusatoria granjeándose la risa nerviosa de su mejor amiga.— No hay nada elegido.

Un suspiro escapo por la boca de Fate con alivio. Y reponiéndose de nuevo con un ligero carraspeo dijo:

—Iré a ver cómo va la delegada. Enseguida vuelvo.— dicho eso se marcho casi corriendo para gracia de la cobriza que no tardo en ir tras ella.

A medio pasillo de llegar al aula los finos dedos de la oji lavanda lograron agarrarse con fuerza de la chaqueta de la joven estrella parando así, su andar apresurado. Fate giro la cabeza como acto reflejo; sus ojos mostrando desconcierto y porque no, impaciencia.

La impaciencia en los ojos carmesí de la rubia fue sofocado por los intensos lavanda y la crítica mirada que le daba la dueña de estos. Fate vio como una sonrisa burlesca nació en la boca de Nanoha remplazando por completo su actitud anterior.

—No eras tú la que decía que por ser la delegada de tu curso tenias mucho trabajo y que por eso no podías participar en la obra.— Nanoha no lo había hecho como pregunta, más bien como una afirmación, afirmación que no supo cómo rebatir.

—Si Fate participa voluntariamente en la obra más personas querrán participar.— para la salvación, o no, de la rubia cierta castaña salto a su "favor" metiéndose de lleno en la conversación.

Las pupilas lavanda y carmesí la miraron; una llena de desconfianza, la otra una mezcla de agradecimiento y alegría invadían esos ojos por igual. Hayate saco la lengua juguetonamente ante sus amigas. Fate sabia que ese mapache buscaba algo y sospechaba de que tenia un plan ya establecido, pero, fuera como fuera quería participar en esa obra, ya más tarde se arrepentiría en su casa de su estupidez.

—Ves.— señalo.— Hayate tiene razón.

Unos ojos rojizos la miraron con inocencia al tiempo en que los ojos azul rey de Yagami se unían a la causa, causando cierto mosqueo en la cobriza.

—Muy bien pero luego no me vengas a llorar.— un suspiro resignado y Nanoha soltó a la rubia del agarre, liberándola. Se sentía como una madre cediendo ante su hija caprichosa; ahora entendía a su madre.

Un grito proporcionado por la castaña celebrando la victoria y un choque de manos entre las chicas frente a ella hizo que se tomara la cabeza.

Vaya que la entendía; mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

El rugir de los motores de los coches a su lado, el traqueteo de los pasos de las personas del alrededor y las difusas voces de los comerciantes fueron unos de los tantos sonidos que inundaron sus oídos sin embargo ninguno le interesaba, tan solo quería escuchar, aunque fuera un bufido de la persona que la acompañaba.

El silencio camino a casa la estaba matando y tenía una ligera idea del causante de este. Hacia un par de minutos que habían salido del distrito comercial y ella aún no se atrevía a hablar. De todas formas, ni debía disculparse, pero aun así una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que SÍ era su completa culpa y que debía responsabilizarse de ello.

A su lado la cobriza no lo pasaba mejor, un debate parecido se estaba recreando en su mente. Críticas hacia su actitud iban y venían de un lado a otro. La rubia era totalmente autosuficiente como para elegir lo que le convenía mejor y ella no tenía por qué enfadarse por ello; es más, se alegraba por la rubia, pero el solo hecho de pensar en el revuelo que iba a causar entre sus compañeras de clase, la ponía de mal humor.

Una ruta a la salvación le llego a la rubia en forma de folleto de tonalidades azuladas ofrecida por una amable trabajadora que se encontraba repartiendo publicidad. Fate enfoco mejor aquel panfleto y Nanoha, curiosa, le dio una hojeada disimuladamente.

La hoja de papel anunciaba un acuario y para sorpresa de las dos era uno recién abierto justo en la Torre Azul, el mismo sitio donde fueron hace unos meses atrás. Los ojos carmesí se alternaron entre el panfleto y la cabeza cobriza a un par de centímetros de su brazo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos?— pregunto con cautela, aun no se fiaba de que el enfado de la joven animadora hubiese desaparecido; al menos no del todo.

Nanoha afirmo casi imperceptiblemente mas no lo suficiente para la rubia. Giro el folleto entre sus dedos y miro la hora de apertura. Aún tenían un par de horas, suficientes para comer, prepararse como de costumbre y porque no, preparar una buena disculpa.

—Nee Fate-chan. ¿Puedo quedarme a comer en tu casa?— los ojos lavanda se alzaron tímidos; en busca de una respuesta se encontraron con los ojos carmesí de la rubia abiertos de par en par, denotando la sorpresa.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia era descomunal. La mano que había mantenido con un fuerte agarre el papel informativo aflojo el agarre dejándolo a merced de una ráfaga de aire que lo envió a volar por los aires. Cuando se dio cuenta Fate trato de agarrarlo con desespero, fallando en un par de intentos mas lo logro; a escasos centímetros del suelo pudo sujetarlo a tiempo.

Miro a Nanoha por encima de su hombro, la joven estaba sonrojada por su inesperada pregunta y muy probablemente ella estaba igual de roja. Había sido una pregunta normal y corriente, de esas que muchas veces se hacen sin reparo, pero el hecho de que Nanoha estuviera avergonzada tan solo causo que la rubia también se sintiera avergonzada.

—No creo que mama tenga problema.— dijo por fin después de levantarse del suelo y, con el folleto entre sus manos giro sobre sus talones encarando de frente a su acompañante.— ¿Pero porque te avergüenzas? No es la primera vez que vienes y menos de improviso.

Los labios de la cobriza se entre abrieron en busca de que su voz se proyectara para poder defenderse de los reclamos de la estrella de baseball sin embargo nada salía. Ahora que se ponía a pensar si había sido algo estúpido de su parte, pero necesario, después de todo el ambiente había estado tenso por su culpa.

—Lo haces ver como si fuera una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no eres una molestia.— Fate salto inmediatamente para alivio de Nanoha.— A mí me gusta tu compañía.

El silencio rigió una vez más entre ellas. Rostros inmutables a simple vista, no obstante, procesando aquellas palabras perdidas en el aire. Como si de un mutuo acuerdo se tratara los ojos de ambas se abrieron en gran medida. La cara de Fate fue tomando una tonalidad roja cuando por fin se hubo dado cuenta de su confesión al mismo tiempo en que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Nanoha se intensifico tomando un bonito tono carmín.

—Fate-chan.

Un brillo nunca antes visto se apodero de las pupilas lavanda al tiempo que una gran sonrisa, mezcla de la felicidad y la emoción, se posaba en esos finos labios y añadiendo el sonrojo a aquella lista causo que algo dentro de Fate se removiera.

Hermosa, pensó la rubia. La vergüenza en la jugadora aumento cuando, una vez más, fue consciente de sus pensamientos. Con lo poco de raciocinio que le quedaba ordeno magistralmente a uno de sus pies retroceder al notar las intenciones de la cobriza al acercarse.

—¡O-Olvidalo!— como pudo Fate trato de esconder el rostro entre sus brazos dejando una pequeña línea por la cual ver a la joven que tenía enfrente.

—Eso fue demasiado tierno, como esperas que lo olvide así sin más.— Nanoha abrió los brazos y Fate decidió que era tiempo de correr bien lejos. Y bien lejos significaba a un lugar donde no la encontrarían jamás.

—¡Solo olvídalo, dije!

Y con un ultimo grito Fate ordeno a sus piernas correr bien lejos de Nanoha la cual no tardo en perseguirla con cierta gracia.

Ambas adolescentes corrieron arriba y abajo por todo el vecindario entre gritos y jadeos. La carrera termino cuando las puertas de su casa se interpusieron en su camino barrándole el paso, con gran velocidad consiguió sacar las llaves e introducirlas dentro sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

Nanoha, viendo su oportunidad justo enfrente salto a la espalda de su mejor amiga rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de esta. Gracias a la diferencia de estaturas la cobriza tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, así como Fate quedo con las piernas semi flexionadas en una posición algo incomoda y muy desventajosa para poder escapar.

—Te tengo.— sonrió y la rubia a su lado se rindió.

* * *

Fijo sus ojos esmeralda en la concentración que demostraba de la joven enfrente de sí. Hacia unos pocos minutos que habían terminado con las clases de violín y ahora se encontraban en la mansión de los Tsukimura como ya era costumbre. Suzuka había estado metida gran parte del tiempo pensando en como mejorar ciertas escenas o en como adaptarlas para que fuera más sencillo para cualquiera que fuera a tomar un papel dentro de la historia.

Ella se había leído el libreto y no le había encontrado ningún fallo a la trama y en cuanto a la representación le venían en mente alguna que otra persona capaz de lograr tales hazañas.

—Veamos si lo he entendido bien.— pronuncio Arisa, ganándose la atención de la peli morado.— La protagonista tiene sueños en los que es otra persona sin embargo no es otra persona, si no su yo pasado de otra vida.— quiso cerciorarse y al ver que Suzuka asentía afirmativamente continuo.— En su vida pasada hizo una promesa a alguien y jamás la cumplió por lo que a causa de ello ahora debe cumplirla a pesar de no recordar ni la persona a quien le hizo la promesa ni de que trataba. ¿Y dices que mediante los combates ella va recuperando la memoria, por así decirlo?

—Bueno.— Suzuka se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba y se sentón justo al lado de la rubia en uno de los sofás.— Los combates son solo una forma de expresión que la protagonista tiene para entender a sus contrincantes. La clave radica en su Senpai de la cual cree estar enamorada y en su amiga de la infancia que esta enamorada de ella en secreto.— puntualizo.— Sus amigas son solo un añadido que le ayudan a comprender mejor las normas del torneo en el que participa y le ayudan en todo lo que pueden.

—Vaya así que una escuela de caballería, eh.— Arisa sonrió y la joven amante de los gatos lo afirmo al tiempo en que su cabeza se posaba en el hombro de la rubia.

—Hay más. Desde el comienzo solo una persona recuerda todo lo que paso en la antigua vida de la protagonista. ¿Sabrías adivinar quién es?— una ceja color morado se alzó juguetonamente al ver la cara pensativa de Arisa.

La rubia se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo mientras su vista se enfocaba en el blanco techo de la casa. En su cara se podían ver gestos extraños a la vez que murmullos incoherentes escaparon de la boca de la chica.

—¿Tal vez la Senpai?— dio su veredicto, recibiendo así una risilla como respuesta.

Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron ligeramente molestos en la chica no obstante el enfado duro poco porque en menos tiempo del esperado se unió a ella con una sonrisa de lado.

—Error. A simple vista lo parece, pero solo es su forma de ser.

—Entonces su amiga de la infancia.— se apresuro a decir, recibiendo de cuenta nueva una negativa de la escritora.

—Tampoco. Ella solo esta siendo protectora con la protagonista.— Arisa abrió la boca en un fútil intento por dar con la respuesta acertada; se había picado y el que Suzuka se estuviera riendo a su lado no le ayudaba en nada.— ¿Bien, y según tu quien es esa persona?

La risa de la peli morado fue disminuyendo hasta cesar por fin. La posición de niña berrinchuda que había adquirido Arisa le causo algo de ternura por lo que apiadándose de ella hizo que se estirara colocando la cabeza en su regazo al tiempo en que sus dedos se perdían en las hebras rubias. Un fuerte sonrojo inundo las mejillas de la oji esmeralda mas callo y se dejo hacer mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver la posible cara burlona que debería mostrar su mejor amiga en estos momentos.

—La única que sabe todo es la alumna encargada de la biblioteca de la escuela porque ella es la persona a quien le hizo la promesa de volver a su lado en la vida anterior. Por eso ella le ayuda en todo lo que puede y por eso ella oculta sus sentimientos a la protagonista.

—Un segundo.— Arisa se medió reincorporo pasando un brazo por encima de las piernas de Suzuka hasta apoyar el codo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su cuerpo.— Según se la protagonista pasa un montón de problemas para ganar el torneo y poder recordar ¿No hubiera sido mejor que se lo dijera y ya?

Las finas manos de la animadora abandonaron los hombros de la rubia para bajar con lentitud hasta posarse en su regazo. Los ojos violeta miraron con una mezcla de ternura y afecto a su contraparte.

—Yo creo que es muy romántico porque a pesar de todo ninguna ha dejado de amar a la otra. Ver como la protagonista se esfuerza por ganar el torneo y recordar, es admirable.

Arisa agacho la cabeza pensando detenidamente en las palabras que diría. Estaba renuente a dar su brazo a torcer porque ella conocía el final que deparaba en esa triste historia.

—De todas formas se separan.— expuso su punto de vista.— La protagonista gana el torneo y a pesar de haber recordado su pasado decide quedarse junto a su amiga de la infancia dejando en el recuerdo a la chica que siempre amo y por ende dejo una parte de si en el olvido.— suspiro al ver la cara de conflicto de su amiga y añadió:— Por alguna razón siento que todo lo que ha hecho no ha servido para nada.

Arisa se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzada por criticar la obra sin embargo era necesario si quería ayudar de alguna forma a la amante de los gatos. Por el contrario, la peli morado agacho la cabeza pensando en las palabras de la rubia, tratando de buscar un punto a favor que la hiciera ver con los mismos ojos que la oji esmeralda. Tanta fue su concentración que algo vino a su mente como un flash.

—¿Porque piensas eso Arisa-chan?

La mencionada movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se removió de su lugar para quedar nuevamente sentada; los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos juntadas cortando enfrente de su cara le dieron un aire nostálgico.

—No me mal entiendas, creo que es un muy buen final.— aclaro con una sonrisa tranquila.— Pero creo que le quita algo de sentido a todo lo que hace la protagonista. Quiero decir, no se metió en el torneo y paso por muchas cosas como para tener una respuesta tan sencilla como olvidar una parte de ella. Creo que lo mínimo merecer saber quién es la persona por la que tanto lucho así mismo creo que esa chica debería luchar un poco más por quien ama en vez de quedarse observando como la apartan de su lado.

Los ojos violeta enfocaron sus manos apretadas en su regazo de forma pensativa. Un pequeño brillo producto de una nueva idea naciendo gracias a las palabras de la rubia nació en las pupilas violeta y poco después Suzuka se vio alzando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en boca.

—¡Eso es! Gracias Arisa-chan.— tanta fue su emoción por encontrar que la tenia desconforme que beso rápidamente la mejilla de la joven amante de los perros.

Arisa desde su posición solo atino a observar como la chica frente de si dejaba su lugar para acercarse a su maleta de clase y de ella sacar lo que parecía un par de hojas de un escrito, escrito que la rubia reconoció al instante.

Alzo una mano a la mejilla que había sido besada y con la yema de los dedos toco el lugar sintiendo irreal él aquel rápido contacto.

* * *

—Ten cuidado aquí ha-.— apenas lo señalo la cobriza hizo un hincapié chocando con su espalda.— Hay una tabla levantada.

Fate volteo la cabeza a otro lado lejos de los acusatorios ojos lavanda que la miraban molestos. Por su puesto ella aguantando la risa que pujaba por su garganta.

—Fate-chan no tiene gracia.

Hacia un rato que habían salido del acuario. No había sido la gran cosa, un par de tanques con distintas especies de peces y algún que otro tiburón nadando en un tanque aparte, pero en sí, no había sido algo muy novedoso. Y vista la poca emoción que provocó en las adolescentes estas decidieron dar una vuelta por aquel paseo marítimo que solían frecuentar de vez en cuando.

—Venga vayamos un rato a la arena.— tomando la mano de la cobriza Fate se la llevó al borde de la pasarela donde una vez allí se sacó los zapatos y los tomo entre sus dedos.— Vaya sí que esta fría. Vamos a qué esperas _"my lady".—_ una sonrisa burlona fue suficiente para que el ceño de la cobriza se frunciera.

—No pienso entrar.

Nanoha se cruzó de brazos firme en su decisión. A pesar de que ya no hacia tanto frio como la última vez, no quería ensuciar su ropa y terminar llena de arena por un capricho de la rubia. En el rostro de Fate pudo notar el descontento de esta mas trato de ignorarlo girando la cabeza lejos de esos ojos carmesí suplicantes.

Al verse ignorada una idea cruzo por la mente de la rubia, una idea que no tardo en llevar a cabo con extremo sigilo y precaución. Primero se aseguro de que la cobriza no volteara pues su posición actual la dejaba con muchísima ventaja. Así que rápidamente se acerco a la chica y tomándola de la cintura la alzo, llevándosela así arena adentro.

Como era de esperarse los golpes y las amenazas no tardaron en salir a flote y de no ser por la gran fuerza que tenia Fate gracias a los entrenamientos diarios Nanoha se hubiera librado de ella.

—Te voy a demandar por secuestro.

Un par de metros atrás la cobriza había desistido al ver tan lejana su salvación, así que para no caer tuvo que sostenerse enredando sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia. Nanoha hincho los cachetes en un tierno mohín a lo que Fate rio de buena gana ante dicha amenaza.

—Vamos, no te pongas así.— Una mirada de cachorro y Nanoha se olvido de la travesura de su amiga.

Cuidadosamente la rubia bajo a la cobriza al suelo sin embargo esta no se lo puso fácil y se agarro a ella con fuerza.

—¿Se puede saber que haces?— dijo alarmada.

Fate se contuvo de decir la verdad por miedo a que la oji lavanda malinterpretara sus palabras. No estaba con las energías como para pelear por su existencia ahora mismo. En su lugar señalo el suelo asfaltado en el que iba a dejar a Nanoha.

—Solo iba a dejarte en el asfalto. Dudo que ahí te ensucies, mucho.

La cabeza cobriza se movió por encima del hombro de su amiga corroborando las palabras de esta y con un carraspeo bajo de los brazos que la habían mantenido en el aire y a salvo de la arena por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y bien?— alzo una ceja, critica.

—Míralo con tus propios ojos y luego me dices.

Sin esperar por una respuesta la oji carmesí siguió el camino de asfalto hasta una pequeña plataforma delimitada por varias rocas antes de llegar al agua salada del mar.

A pesar de la bonita vista que tenia la estrella de baseball no se detuvo ahí y camino hasta llegar al centro donde una especie de monumento se alzaba imponente encima de una gran piedra cuadrada suficientemente ancha como para subirse. De un salto subió a la piedra y se quedo en cuclillas esperando a que la cobriza se subiera con ella.

—Fate-chan no deberías hacer esto.— la preocupación en los ojos lavanda era palpable y Fate, queriendo borrar esa preocupación le sonrió con calma.

—Esta bien, no es la primera vez que lo hago y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Una mano le fue tendida a la cobriza quien acepto casi a la fuerza. No por desconfianza a las palabras de su mejor amiga si no por las consecuencias que podía haber. ¿Después de todo estaban encima de un monumento histórico no?

Tomo una bocanada de aire, se aferro al borde de la piedra con la otra mano y de un salto se subió a la pequeña plataforma con ayuda de la rubia.

—Y ahor-

Sin poder acabar con la frase la rubia le señalo que guardaría silencio un segundo. Elevo una ceja extrañada no por ello hizo caso a la rubia y se guardó cualquier pregunta.

Fate se movió a un lado recargando la espalda en la extraña figura y con una mano incito a Nanoha a seguirla. Una vez la tuvo enfrente hizo que se volteara y cuando la tuvo de espaldas le rodeo la cintura con las manos atrayéndola a ella para que se apoyara y viera por fin aquel espectáculo de luces y colores que proporcionaba aquel inmenso y bonito mar.

Lavanda y carmesí resplandecieron en contraste con el reflejo de los rayos anaranjados del sol en el mar.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros. Menos mal que había conseguido prepararse un plan B a tiempo. Para su suerte dicha vista ya hacia bastante tiempo que le había querido enseñar a la cobriza y justo la recordó cuando decidieron ir a la torre azul aquella vez. Así que para su alegría podía decir que había triunfado una vez más en su quedad.

—Precioso.— musito.

Los ojos rojizos se posaron en el rostro perfilado de Nanoha inconscientemente. Fate quedo embelesada por la el aura de tranquilidad que mostraban los ojos y la postura de su mejor amiga entre sus brazos.

Fijo los ojos en el horizonte nuevamente y contesto:

—Si, sí que lo es.

* * *

 **N/A:** Crudo mes de trabajos y exámenes idiota de mí que no lo predije. Deciros que soy el primero que os aconseja dejar la historia aparcada hasta que lleve unos capítulos por delante o hasta tenerla terminada, pero eso es elección de cada cual.

 **Carol Otak:** Lo admito, alguna que otra vez han sido excusas y flojeo bastante cuando me debo poner a escribir (por no decir que me quedo en blanco continuamente). Gracias por comentar y aguantar mis largas esperas de actializaciones.

 **AvatarAle:** Gracias por comentar. ¿Qué cosas fueron las que te confundieron?

 **Nadaoriginal:** Me alegro de que te gustara. Y a pesar del tiempo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Vemos que te pareció el NanoFate de esta actualización.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis comentado y a los nuevos seguidores de "A tu lado". Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **PD:** FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS/OS!


	10. Capítulo 09

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Era una cálida mañana. No hacía mucho frio, pero tampoco como para decir que el invierno había terminado por fin. Una neblina rodeaba las calles de Uminari acompañada de los tonos pastel que proporcionaba aquella bella mañana gracias a los primeros rayos de sol escapando por el horizonte.

Troto hasta el parque más cercano y, bordeando uno de los pivotes de la entrada, cogió el camino de la derecha donde la llevaría al gran estanque artificial, junto a la pequeña embarcación llena de botes de alquiler.

Entreabrió los labios liberando de su cuello todo el aire que retuvo en forma de vaho. Sus ojos rojizos pasearon sin prisa recorriendo todos los recónditos lugares que su campo de visión le proporcionaba a medida que avanzaba.

Los pasos apresurados de la muchacha se detuvieron a escasos metros del borde del lago, dejando caer su cuerpo se apoyó en una banca cercana en la cual no tardó en sentarse.

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana. Las calles por las que había pasado, así como el parque en el que se encontraba no daban indicios de actividad humana a su excepción, y es que ni ella misma sabía que mosca le había picado.

Ya no era cosa de salir a correr a altas horas de la mañana, sino más bien el hecho de que había salido a correr. ¡Por dios! Hacía años que no había tratado de mover ni un músculo, por ello sintió todo su cuerpo agarrotado.

Desde luego, era un milagro que ni su madre ni Fate se hubieran levantado después de todo el ruido que hizo al salir.

Alicia levantó los brazos al aire y se echó para atrás, inhalando en el proceso el fresco aire.

Después de un pequeño descanso la gemela mayor se despegó del banco para reemprender su vuelta a casa.

Salió del parque a un trote suave pensando en futuras salidas como esta; le había gustado, tal vez en unas horas sentiría unas agujetas horribles pero el sentimiento revitalizante valía la pena, pero para ello primero debía prepararse con un buen iPod lleno de sus canciones, así como unos buenos zapatos para correr.

Sonrió ante la idea y apurando el paso dio un último sprint antes de girar la calle que la llevaría al fin a casa.

—No deberías estar aquí.— la voz de su madre hecha en un tono nivelado entre el susurro y el grito paro su carrera en seco.

Como toda adolescente curiosa, se asomó por la esquina vislumbrando una cabellera verde agua saliendo de la puerta principal de su casa. Avanzo un pie acercándose aún más, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo lo siguió, quería tener una mejor visión de aquella mujer de la llamada misteriosa que recordaba.

Cuando por fin tuvo buena visibilidad de lo que sucedía sus ojos se ensancharon muy lentamente hasta esta mostrar en su totalidad sus pupilas borgoña.

Un movimiento rápido fue lo único que necesito para esconderse de aquellas dos mujeres necesitaba un lugar donde resguardarse, no quería ser descubierta. No después de haber descubierto a su madre en una situación tan intima con la mujer peli verde. Levantó una mano poniéndola encima de su boca. La espalda apoyada en el frio muro se deslizo por la pared hasta caer sentada. Las pupilas borgoña se mantuvieron inamovibles; muertas en un punto fijo que ni la despedida de las dos mujeres pudo romper siquiera.

Silencio. Es lo único que ocupo la rubia antes de despertar de su estado de shock.

Cuando pudo reaccionar de sus ojos comenzaron a emerger las primeras lágrimas que se deslizaron raudas por sus mejillas hasta perderse en suelo.

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 09**

* * *

Escucho un zumbido a su lado. Al parecer le estaba hablando de algo sumamente importante de lo cual debería estar atenta al cien por cien y a lo mejor anotarlo a la libreta; al menos para disimular su descarada falta de atención.

Tap, tap, tap, tap...

Estaba segura que se trataba de algo de la obra, tal vez una idea para el escenario o quizás un nuevo diseño para el decorado que más tarde debería dibujar en su tiempo libre.

Giro, stop, giro, stop, giro...

 **¡POM!**

—¡Alicia!

Abrió y cerró la mano varias veces cuando la falta de su juguete provisional le fue arrebatado de la misma. Un suspiro cansado escapó de su cuello cuando sintió la invasión de su compañera dentro de su espacio personal al tiempo en que unos orbes azul rey la escrudiñaron con preocupación.

—¿Que ocurre Hayate?— jugó la baza de la inocencia a falta de no tener nada con lo que librarse de la castaña.

—Eso mismo pregunto yo.— las cejas ceñidas en preocupación la hicieron temblar pero no lo demostró y lo oculto con una sonrisa de las suyas.— ¿Qué te ocurre? Llevo hablándote más de media hora.

Sin pedir permiso Hayate se sentó en el regazo de Alicia y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Al verse repentinamente vulnerable ante esos ojos de color azul Alicia desvió la cabeza a un lado cortando el contacto visual para sospecha de su amiga.

—No es nada. Estoy cansada por lo de esta mañana.— Alicia puso su mejor cara de disculpa y Hayate dejo ir todo el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido.

La castaña se levantó y con ello Alicia sintió como sus piernas volvían a ser libres de cualquier peso opresivo.

—Emm... ¿Me devuelves el lápiz?— señalo Alicia el susodicho en manos de Yagami.— Es mi favorito.— añadió al no recibir más que una mirada silenciosa.

—Nos vemos.— hecha su despedida Hayate se fue dejando a la rubia atrás.

Apoyo el codo en la mesa y recargo la cabeza encima de una mano con las pupilas fijas en la puerta por donde se había ido su queridísima amiga; más tarde se encargaría de recuperar el lápiz y tal vez cogería algo más, después de todo, ella aprobaba el dicho "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

Después de una hora sin hacer nada Alicia decidió salir del salón a por la primera máquina expendedora que encontrara. Estaba sedienta y por culpa de las prisas y el tremendo esfuerzo que requirió su magistral huida de casa por la mañana, había olvidado de preparar su almuerzo.

Así que con el poco dinero que le quedaba se acercó a la primera máquina e introdujo su dinero y espero paciente para marcar el número. A escasos milímetros de presionar el código una mano más veloz que la suya se interpuso marcando unos dígitos totalmente distintos.

Los ojos borgoña de la muchacha viajaron raudos hasta la persona a su lado donde, una vez ahí chocaron de frente con unos ojos azul claro cubiertos por unas lentes circulares. La ceja rubia se alzó incriminatoria y la castaña se vio alzando las manos al tiempo en que sus hombros también lo hacían.

—Chica, un segundo más y la maquina te devuelve el dinero.

Alicia rodó los ojos y se agacho a ver qué era lo que su compañera le había escogido; más le valía no haber tecleado al azar porque aquellas habían sido las únicas monedas que había traído consigo.

—Café. ¿Enserio Shari?— una helada mirada de parte de la gemela mayor y Shari supo que no había sido un gran día para la chica.

—Es justo lo que necesitas para despejar tu mente.— sonrió inocente.— Bueno eso y tal vez una visita al club.— dijo, su dedo apoyado en el mentón y las pupilas apuntando al techo le dieron un aire pensativo.

Por su lado, Alicia negó con la cabeza y con un ' _click_ ' abrió la lata de café.

—Iré pero tú debes contar que tal fueron tus vacaciones.— sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa burlona cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo apreciar la mueca de fastidio adornando la cara de Shari. En ese momento Alicia supo que había ganado.— Mañana me pasare.

Aprovechando que Shari había dejado de andar se avanzó pasillo adentro con el objetivo de regresar junto a sus compañeras. Los papeles iban a ser repartidos al terminar el recreo y ella iba a estar presente sí o sí.

Lo iba a pasar bien, se echaría un par de risas junto a la castaña y con una pizca de suerte se olvidaría por un rato de lo que la molestaba.

* * *

Los ojos lavanda recorrieron el salón a la misma velocidad en que el cuerpo de su mejor amiga lo hacía. En su cara yacía expuesta una mueca que bailaba entre la molestia y el cansancio.

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo pensó que ese iba ha ser un tiempo en el que poder relajarse junto a la rubia menor como de costumbre, sin embargo, parecía que sus compañeras no se lo iban a poner tan fácil. Entendía que la ayuda de Fate fuera necesaria para ciertas cosas, pero había un límite. Como iba a poder saber Fate si un color combinaba mejor con otro si a la rubia ya de por si le costaba pensar en una combinación de colores que no fueran el negro y el amarillo.

Definitivamente no la conocían, no como ella lo hacía.

—Testarossa-san podrías…

La ceja cobriza se movió imperceptiblemente. Era la decimocuarta vez que escuchaba el apellido de la rubia en lo que la esperaba sentada en el pupitre.

—¡Testarossa-san por aquí!

—No, mejor ven por aquí Testarossa-san.

 **¡POM!**

La silla fue retirada con fuerza a la vez en que el cuerpo de la joven animadora se erguía. Nanoha abandono el pupitre y con paso firme y seguro se puso en frente de todos los grupos. Los ojos lavanda escudriñaron a la posición desventajosa de la rubia que le regresaba la mirada en busca de ayuda; una sonrisa nerviosa naciendo en la boca.

Dio un último vistazo a la situación. Una de sus compañeras tenia a el brazo derecho de Fate envuelto entre sus brazos mientras que al otro lado otras dos tiraban de la mano izquierda; parecía un tira y afloja por ver quien tendría la total atención de la joven. El ceño cobrizo se frunció denotando enfado. ¡Eso ya es abuso!

—¡Es suficiente!— los brazos cruzados y la mirada letal en las pupilas lavanda no dieron espacio a las quejas. Aun así, los rostros de decepción y alivio no se pudieron evitar.— Deberían poder solucionar sus problemas ustedes solas o con su grupo. No pueden depender solo de una persona y menos cuando tiene el triple de faena que todas nosotras.— regaño.

Los agarres de las chicas que sostenían a Fate se aflojaron hasta volverse inexistentes e hicieron dudar a la rubia si de verdad la habían sostenido momentos atrás. De repente, la oji carmesí se vio sobrepasada por montones de disculpas que se dedico ha responder con un "no pasa nada" o un "no hay problema".

Una vez las cosas se calmaron y las chicas volvieron a sus quehaceres, Fate y Nanoha se escaparon hasta la azotea. Allí Fate se permitió soltar todo el aire en un fuerte y sonoro suspiro.

—Fate-chan deberías saber decir que no.— dijo al aire, la rubia a su lado sonrió traviesamente ante todo pronóstico.

—No.

La cabeza de la cobriza se giro con rapidez, los ojos lavanda sorprendidos fijos en Fate. La rubia lo obvio y acrecentó su sonrisa incluso cuando las facciones de Nanoha se transformaron por algo más peligroso como el enfado.

Como le gustaba tentar a aquella chica.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Dije: no.— se arriesgó una vez más. Una zancada y Fate tuvo a Nanoha casi encima con el dedo incide enterrado en el centro del pecho haciendo presión.— Me has dicho que diga que no.— dijo en defensa; las carcajadas siendo retenidas en su cuello.

—No me refería a eso y los sabes.— chirrió con los dientes.

—De acuerdo es broma.— Fate quito la mano de Nanoha. En su boca una sonrisa cálida substituyo la burla.— Diré "no" cuando vea que no doy abasto.— acordó.

El descontento en Nanoha era notable pero sabia que dijera lo que dijera la rubia no cambiaria de parecer, no ahora, no en ese momento. Por cabezota. Esperaba que por lo menos sus compañeras SÍ la hubiesen entendido y dejaran de acribillar a la rubia ha pedidos por un tiempo.

—No tienes remedio.— susurro granjeándose la mirada dubitativa de la joven jugadora.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en el tejado un rato más antes de bajar al aula donde repartirían por fin todos y cada uno de los papeles de la obra, así como asignarían a las alumnas restantes en la cafeteria.

Tener que hacer una obra y un café a la vez le parecía una exageración incluso para dos clases. Teniendo en consideración la gran cantidad de personal que requería hacer una obra de aquella magnitud el café quedaba prácticamente vacío en su comparación. Tal vez era un gran acierto el utilizar la obra como "comercial" a la cafeteria, pero seguía siendo exagerado.

Hayate se lo había asegurado mientras era representada la obra la clientela iba a disminuir por lo que no era estrictamente necesario tantas personas concentradas en ese lugar; incluso podría ser algo molesto tener a tantas personas paradas sin hacer nada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era aquello que le había dicho entre charla y charla. _«"Será un gran impacto que luego las estrellas se pongan a servir en él café después de la obra."»_ Le preocupaba la salud de quienes tomaran aquellos papeles, muy probablemente tendrían problemas después por no dejarlas descansar.

—Creo que deberías volver a pensarte lo de participar en la obra.— dijo en un suspiro. La rubia a su lado alzo una ceja al tiempo en que se llevaba un tomate cherry a la boca.

* * *

El parloteo incesante a niveles considerablemente altos inundaba el aula agarrotado de alumnas. Las presentes, después de las votaciones, no habían podido resistir la tentación de opinar sobre estas mismas llegando al estado actual de alboroto en el aula.

La delegada había desistido en su labor de mantener el orden y se quedó en silencio a lado de la pizarra apuntando los nombres en una libreta con la ayuda de la gemela mayor y la heredera Tsukimura.

Los comentarios viajaban de la emoción y el entusiasmo hasta la decepción y el arrepentimiento. Pero, lo que destacaba entre todas esas emociones eran sin lugar a dudas los semblantes abatidos de dos rubias con los cuerpos agarrotados en sillas diferentes con un pupitre como limitador entre ellas.

—Jamás las había visto así.— menciono una voz vagamente familiar detrás de la as de baseball. Sus orbes azul rey puestos en la figura echada en la mesa de Arisa.

—Fate-chan se lo busco.— contesto de inmediato la cobriza. Si eso había sorprendido a la muchacha castaña, no tardo en disimularlo con un sorbido a la pajita de su zumo.— No debiste picar.

La rubia aludida que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen enderezo la espalda con rapidez y volteo a verla con ojos replicantes. Dicha replica murió en labios de Fate cuando Nanoha elevo una de sus cejas en un silencioso "Te lo dije".

Los ojos de la castaña alternaron entre las participantes de aquella singular interacción de miradas. Le resultaba un tanto peculiar la conexión que compartían Nanoha y Fate. No llegaba a entender como con un simple gesto de una la otra podía leer la historia escondida en una simple acción a ojos de cualquiera. Las envidiaba. Y en ese momento le hubiera encantado tener ese vinculo con la gemela mayor porque, era un hecho para ella que a Alicia le pasaba algo más allá de un problema común como los que solía tener cuando el Boss de un videojuego se le resistía por semanas o su falta de dinero al tener que elegir entre dos videojuegos nuevos.

No creía en que esos pequeños y estúpidos problemas tuvieran comparación con lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando por la cabeza, pero, lo cierto es, que la gemela mayor no solía ser tan distraída y a pesar de sus propios problemas no dudaría ni un momento en ir a molestar a Fate por amor al arte. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Mirando al frente con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pizarra con boca tensa en una línea recta y seria.

No era una actitud nada propia de la rubia, desde luego.

—Fate-chan.— los ojos rojizos abandonaron los lavanda para fijarse en la castaña con curiosidad. Nanoha a su lado también paro con el circo y atendió.— ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Ali-chan?

Fate giro la cabeza a la mencionada, sus ojos rojizos analizando a la joven. La línea de sus labios se tensó con seriedad y Hayate trago saliva presintiendo un mal augurio.

—Es rara, Sí.— confirmo, las cejas rubias se fruncieron con desconfianza por un momento más la burla en sus ojos no dejo de brillar.— Derecho esta mañana ni desayuno. Se fue antes.— los ojos rojos se posaron de nuevo en Hayate quien frunció el ceño mostrando su preocupación.

—¿Tan raro es eso?— Nanoha ladeo la cabeza confusa por el cambio repentino de la castaña y se atrevió a preguntar.

—Bueno… Según su propio criterio el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.— sonrió pues como ella, Fate también lo creía.— El caso es que nunca se lo pierde.

Los labios de la cobriza se abrieron en un gran 'oh' y no dijo nada más.

Hayate avanzo un pie por el suelo con un único pensamiento. Hablar con Alicia, no obstante, fue detenida por la repentina llegada de la peli morado. Y si la castaña no hubiera estado tan al pendiente de la gemela mayor se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de Arisa cobró vida con el primer indicio de presencia de la heredera Tsukimura.

—Arisa-chan, Fate-chan necesito que os quedéis un rato más después de clase para repartir los libretos y aclarar un par de cosas respecto a la obra.

Suzuka esbozo una ancha sonrisa entusiasta que cambio por completo la actitud abatida de la oji esmeralda. Bunnings enderezo la espalda al momento; volvía ha sentir las energías dentro de ella y aunque seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia participar en la obra podría aguantarse un poco más.

—Sin problema.— sonrió Arisa y Fate la acompaño con un asentimiento.

—Aun así.— Hayate giro sobre sus pasos cuando sintió los ojos de Suzuka clavados en su nuca. Fingiendo una sonrisa la animadora atendió a lo que fuera que le iba a decir.— ¿Necesitareis más gente en el café?

—Por ahora no, ya tenemos todos los huecos llenos.— contesto distraídamente.— Pero como contamos con los pasteles del Midori-Ya seguiré necesitando aquello que te pedí.— las manos de la castaña se juntaron en frente a modo de suplica pues su primer intento de petición no había sido muy bienvenida.

—Ha eso se le llama sobreexplotación Hayate-chan.— Nanoha se metió en la conversación al entender por dónde iba esa petición, a su vez Suzuka rio nerviosamente.

Fate y Arisa se encontraron desorientadas en la conversación de sus amigas sin embargo, no fue excusa para que un mal presentimiento les recorriera la espalda en forma de escalofrió.

—Pero les dejare 10 minutos de descanso.— se defendió.

—Esperen, ¿de qué hablan?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza con una mano en la frente. Cuando abrió los ojos se acerco a la oreja de la oji carmesí y se lo explico en un susurro. Hayate pudo apreciar como el semblante de la rubia cambio de la duda a la indignación y el enfado en un tiempo récord que ni ella pudo creer posible.

—¿¡Es enserio!?

El brillo rojizo brillo con ferocidad cuando la cobriza se apartó. Toda la atención en la castaña. Fate se acerco peligrosamente y Hayate entendió que era su momento para retirarse de aquel lugar.

—Hablamos luego.— en un rápido y veloz movimiento la oji azul abandono el grupo y llevándose a la rubia distraída de enfrente se fue por la puerta del salón.

Al salir de clases Hayate aprovecho el hecho de las chicas se iban a quedarse después de clases para llevarse a la gemela mayor sin darle oportunidad de huir. No había sido difícil pues parecía que Alicia seguía sumergida en su mundo desde que habían salido casi a trompicones de clase.

Sabía de antemano que algo le ocurría y lo iba a averiguar así se llama Hayate Yagami. La actitud de la rubia había sido en su mayoría distraída a cantidades insospechables, si bien aquello parecía poder pasar desapercibido para Fate no iba a suceder con ella.

—Ali, te ocurre algo.— afirmo.

Alicia alzo la cabeza unos segundos antes de desviarla al riachuelo de al lado. Los labios oprimidos con fuerza y el brillo desolado en sus ojos la delataron frente a la castaña.

—No es nada.

Hayate ni se inmuto cuando la rubia se hizo a un lado con la intención de evadirla. La cabezonería era de familia, lo aprendió y corroboro con el tiempo. A pesar que en muchas ocasiones Fate y Alicia solían ser polos opuestos a simple vista, aquellas dos gemelas compartían muchos más rasgos de lo que uno se imaginaria. Rasgos que estaban siendo un problema en este momento.

—No pondrías esa cara si no fuera "nada".— remarco con seriedad cuando sintió su propio hombro tocar con el de la más alta, quien paro su andar.— No es solo de hoy.— continuo.— Algo te molesta ¿verdad?

Sus pies se movieron en cortos pero concisos pasos hasta quedar frente a aquellos ojos borgoña llenos de frustración. Hayate vio como la rubia se pasaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza repetidas veces como si quisiera peinar algún mechón rebelde de su cabello, inútil, pues no existía dicho desperfecto. Estaba nerviosa y por segunda vez en su vida, Hayate pudo presenciar el nerviosismo en la mayor.

—Iré a enfriarme la cabeza.— dijo, una de sus piernas retrocedió al mismo tiempo.— Con eso seguro que se me pasa. ¡Adiós!

Habiendo hecho distancia Alicia huyo dejando a la castaña plantada. Hayate prevista del actuar de su amiga meneo la cabeza apartando los pensamientos negativos y emprendió su carrera detrás de la oji borgoña.

Cuando empezó a correr tenía la certeza que podría atraparla enseguida, pero Alicia demostró estar físicamente activa, corriendo a una velocidad que Hayate no creía posible en Alicia Testarossa. No cuando sabia de buena tinta que la chica se las pasaba en casa flojeando, viendo animes y cosas varias.

Planto el pie en el asfalto con la intención de girar la esquina por donde había visto por última vez a la rubia desaparecer. Las pulsaciones de su corazón las podía sentir palpitando en sus oídos y la necesidad del aire a sus pulmones nunca antes le había parecido tan necesaria. Cuando por fin giro la esquina se encontró con la inexistente presencia de su amiga.

La había perdido.

Dejo ir un bufido cuando el aire volvió a su cuerpo. Alzo una mano llevándosela al mentón pensativamente al mismo tiempo su mano disponible agarro las correas de la bolsa y las reafirmo en su hombro.

Observó su alrededor. Conocía el lugar. Se encontraba en el distrito comercial. Un lugar pequeño, pero a la vez el lugar perfecto para esconderse gracias a sus múltiples y estrechas callejuelas. Alicia era astuta, pero como todo ser vivo las costumbres podían con la astucia y ella no era distinta.

Miro una vez más a su alrededor para confirmarlo. Una vez se cercioró de que no se encontraba alrededor se movió al único lugar donde iría la oji borgoña en una situación así.

A las canchas de baloncesto.

Al llegar, tal y como esperaba encontró a la joven sentada en uno de los escalones de las gradas con la mirada fija en el partido de abajo. Cualquiera diría que estaba concentrada en el partido, pero dicho pensamiento distaba de la realidad.

Con ambas manos se descolgó el bolso del hombro y lo dejo caer a un lado de la Alicia quien brinco medianamente alterada. Por un momento los ojos borgoña se posaron en los azul rey mas volvieron a la pista enseguida.

Entendiendo el mensaje silencioso Hayate se agacho en las gradas hasta sentarse a su lado. No hicieron falta las palabras porque nada más sentarse la rubia comenzó a hablar. Al parecer esos minutos de soledad si le habían servido para "enfriar la cabeza".

—Es sobre mi padre, Hayate.

* * *

—Ven siéntate por aquí.— con sus dedos finos y espigas retiro la silla de enfrente y la ofreció a su compañera; la sonrisa delineando su labios en todo momento.— Enseguida terminare con esto.

La mujer ojeo el pelotón de papeleo encima de su despacho por un momento y regreso a ver a la otra mujer que había dejado en la sala de espera. No podría decir que estuviera libre al cien por cien, pero al menos podría terminar su jornada cuando diera por terminados los informes de los casos más importantes.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando pudo terminar con todo. Sentía su espalda agarrotada por lo que no dudo en golpearse uno de los hombros con la mano cerrada en un puño como si eso fuera a funcionar. Las horas de papeleo desde altas horas de la mañana le habían pasado factura, pero, todo valía si aquello significaba que el resto de la tarde la podría pasar con aquella bella mujer de cabellos morados.

Su encuentro no había sido el mejor ni el más memorable. Tampoco es que ella misma hubiera causado una gran impresión al principio pero jamás se arrepentiría de aquel día en que invito a Precia por primera vez en esa cafeteria. Porque aquella mujer se había convertido en una parte importante en su vida y aunque su relación aún seguía siendo un velo entre las familias de ambas, esperaba poder destaparlo cuanto antes mejor.

Al levantarse cogió la americana de encima del respaldo de la silla y se la puso en un pestañear y es que los años en los que tuvo que salir corriendo por cualquier emergencia le habían enseñado cuan veloz podría llegar a ser alguien al ponerse una simple prenda de vestir.

Lindy Harlaown se acercó a los asientos de la sala de espera y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano a la peli morado quien la aceptó gustosa e incluso fue recibida con una pequeña risilla.

—Siento la espera. ¿Nos vamos?

La mujer de cabellos purpura asintió con delicadeza y se dejo guiar por toda la oficina hasta el ascensor que las llevaría al estacionamiento donde yacía el coche de Lindy.

Una vez subidas al coche de la oficial, la peli verde puso marcha hasta la cafeteria en la que acordó llevarla. Desde hacía un tiempo esa había sido su rutina diaria: Quedaban, iban a la misma cafeteria cerca de la oficina de policía y se perdían hablando hasta que o bien se daban cuenta de la hora o bien alguno de sus hijos llamaba reclamando la imperativa presencia de una de las dos.

No obstante, hoy era distinto. Antes de pasarse por la oficina había decidido darle una visita sorpresa poniendo como excusa una buena cafeteria que le habían recomendado unos compañeros el día antes. Si se ponía a pensar su aparición en la mañana había sido muy desconsiderado, después de todo eran las 7 de la mañana cuando decidió llamar al timbre solo por un arranque impulsivo añadiendo el hecho de que la misma Precia le había advertido de las consecuencias que podía causar su presencia en el hogar Testarossa.

Para su suerte la mujer no reacciono mal y se mostro abierta y hasta feliz de su presencia mañanera.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sonrisa que fue puesta en duda enseguida por su acompañante. Lindy meno la cabeza y con su sonrisa sin indicios de borrarse contesto:

—Me alegra que no me echaras esta mañana.— se sincero.

Las mejillas de Precia adquirieron un pequeño tono colorado que la peli verde tuvo que perderse por tener los ojos puestos en la carretera.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera?— replico.— Eran las 7 de la mañana de mi día libre y seguía algo dormida.

—Claro.

Lindy lo dejo pasar sin embargo el tono que Precia utilizo no paso desapercibido para ella. Estaba siendo reñida, pero de una manera más cómica y libre de enfados.

La agente movió el volante en rápidos y concisos movimientos. Minutos después el coche quedo aparcado y en el olvido mientras ambas mujeres se dirigían al establecimiento a disfrutar de su tiempo juntas.

El tintineo encima de sus cabezas anuncio su llegada, en el caso de sus propietarios, clientes nuevos a los que satisfacer y darles un buen servicio. La peli verde paseo los ojos a su alrededor. La pasteleria no era la gran cosa en cuanto a lujos y refinado pero el ambiente familiar era palpable y esa pequeña sensación la hizo relajarse.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. Por un momento tuvo curiosidad de la reacción que había tenido Precia, estaba impaciente por saber si por el momento había acertado.

Su corazón golpeo nervioso cuando vio cierta chispa de incomodidad en la mujer. Sus cejas se fruncieron levemente decepcionadas, pensando en que había causado el desagrado de su acompañante.

Miro una vez más a su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lo común, más que un par de universitarios atendiendo en distintas mesas y una mujer cobriza despachando a su ultimo cliente de la cola en recepción.

Por lo que sabia de Vice, quien le recomendó el Midori-Ya, era un lugar con muy buen ambiente y en el que poder relajarse. Sin embargo, ahí estaba con la peli morado incomoda enfrenté suyo.

Preocupada la agente hizo un ademan de acercarse, curvando su espalda hacia delante para poder quedar más cerca y así poder descifrar el significado en el actuar de la mujer.

—¿Pasa algo?— pregunto con una preocupación notoria en su voz.— ¿Te disgusta el lugar? Si quieres-…

—No. No es eso.— Precia se tapo la boca cuando las primeras risas nerviosas quisieron escapar de su boca.— Es solo que…— los ojos violeta de la mujer se alzaron cuando la figura de un hombre en delantal se paro a un lado de la mesa.

Aquel castaño movió su mano y garabateo un par de cosas en su libreta antes de alzar su cabeza a sus clientas, cuando lo hizo un sonido de sorpresa abandono su boca al reconocer a la mujer frente de sí.

—Buenas tardes Precia-san.— sonrió el hombre.

—Buenas tardes Shiro-san.— sonrió devolviendo el saludo; para el desconcierto de Lindy, el nerviosismo que antes mostraba se esfumo como por arte de magia.

A pesar del desconcierto de la agente ambas pudieron pedir correctamente antes de que el castaño se fuera a por los pedidos, dejando a solas por fin al par.

—Perdón por esto Lindy.— la mencionada negó enseguida, la duda aun paseando en su mente.— Mis hijas son amigas de la hija de los dueños. Suelo encargar los pasteles al Midori-Ya muy seguido porque están muy buenos.— aclaro, y la oji verde se rasco la mejilla sintiéndose algo avergonzada por su actitud.

—Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba.— Precia rio con sus palabras.

—Me has traído a mi lugar favorito, gracias.

El corazón de Lindy dio un vuelco al verse desprevenida. Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Se paso una mano por la nuca disimuladamente al mismo tiempo que de sus labios pronunciaron un 'No hay de que' muy bajito.

Las mujeres siguieron con su rutina de siempre hasta que una nueva presencia se paró cerca de la mesa.

—¿Mamá?

* * *

 **NA:** Bueno y que tal si le empezamos a dar algo de caña al final de la primera parte. Aunque supongo que con este capitulo algunos ya sabréis por donde van los tiros y si os gusta, es vuestro momento para empezar a especular.

 **LostNeko120:** Mmm... contestando a tu pregunta me he basado en varias cosas como la canción de Honeyworks: Ai no Scenario; el título y la escuela de SAO Alicization; y si lo dices por la elección que debe tener la protagonista creo que inconscientemente salió de Yagate Kimi Naru.

 **nadaoriginal:** Gracias por comentar. Siempre me alegro de leer tus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis comentado y a los nuevos seguidores de "A tu lado". Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **A TU LADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

El silencio era palpable en el ambiente. Las dos miradas fijas en su contraparte con seriedad y la tensa línea que formaban sus labios crearon una atmosfera cargada de tensión.

Como si de magia se tratara ambas chicas se abalanzaron la una contra la otra. Las espadas de madera chocaron con fuerza. Se quedaron unos segundos presionando con fuerza hasta que no pudieron más y saltaron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Se atacaron una vez más. Parecía que iba a ser un empate mas la inexperiencia por parte de una de ellas le jugó una mala pasada. Un destello carmesí brillo y cuando su contrincante quiso darse cuenta, el filo de madera quedo a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

La característica sonrisa burlesca de la joven apareció y con ella el fastidio en Arisa.

Suspiro.

Miro su espada en el suelo a un par de pasos de su posición. Cuando fue que Fate le había dado tiempo a desarmarla en ese corto periodo en que sus espadas se volvían a unir. Jamás lo comprendería. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que su confidente, tenía toda la ventaja.

—Yo gano.— una mirada altiva fue suficiente para que sintiera su ceja derecha tirar con rabia.

De un manotazo aparto la espada de su cuello y con una mirada de advertencia se dio la vuelta a recoger el arma. En el transcurso en que aquello sucedía las espectadoras de aquel pequeño roce suspiraron conocedoras de la rivalidad que aquel dúo se traía desde siempre.

—Tienes ventaja fanfarrona.— gruño granjeándose unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Acéptalo. Soy mejor que tu.— pico, a lo que Arisa, empuñando con fuerza su espada alzo el filo provocando un choqué con la de Fate.

Ambas acercaron los rostros desafiantes. La fuerza que las chicas aplicaban por mantener sus puestos y no ceder ante la otra era notoriamente visible, tanto que nadie osó intervenir por miedo a ser envueltas en esa estúpida pelea sin sentido.

Al final alguien se decidió pues ambas jugadoras sintieron un fuerte dolor en sus frentes al mismo momento en que sus cuerpos se desestabilizaron y cayeron al suelo sin cuidado.

El estruendo de dos cuerpos contra el suelo entarimado del teatro resonó como un eco. Las personas de debajo tragaron saliva ante la escena; algunas se lamentaron, otras sintieron lastima por las rubias y de muchas otras decidieron que el lugar más seguro era lejos de aquel lugar.

—¡Ya es suficiente!— grito Nanoha.

El efecto tan vivaz que le otorgaron las luces del escenario en sus pupilas consiguió amedrentar al dúo. Arrepentidas se postraron delante de la joven animadora con las cabezas agachadas como si de dos cachorros de perro se tratara.

Después de aquel pequeño evento ninguna de las dos se atrevió a tentar a la otra y pronto los ensayos llegaron a su fin. Nanoha luego de cerciorarse de que las rubias cumplían se fue a ayudar en el café en el lugar donde verdaderamente era necesaria y no donde debía ejercer como madre en contra de su voluntad.

Al salir de clases Fate se dio un respiro para poder alzar las manos al aire sin miedo al regaño. Notaba sus músculos tensos por la obra y aun que su primer día de ensayo había ido mejor de lo esperado seguía siendo agotador de muchas maneras distintas.

Nanoha se había tenido que quedar en clase un par de horas más y aunque a ella le hubiese gustado quedarse, decidió que lo mejor era irse en cuanto empezó a distraer a sus compañeras. Ni que decir que la cobriza le cerro la puerta en la cara en cuanto los primeros indicios se dieron. Había sido graciosos, lo admitía, pero también se había sentido un poco mal por ello. Suzuka y Arisa se habían quedado a pulir un par de cosas más y su hermana se había pasado por el club a petición de Shari. Sus opciones se habían reducido a la castaña mas sus planes se vieron truncados con la aparición de Signum y su coche.

En definitiva, le tocaba ir sola a casa.

Detuvo sus pasos pensando que hacer. La verdad es que hacia bastante tiempo que no tocaba el bate más que para moverlo de un lado a otro de la habitación. No era muy fan de la época del año por la que estaban pasando -por obvias razones- y por lo que pudo apreciar por los pasillos Zafira tampoco estaba muy contento con la situación.

A lo mejor una tarde en un centro de bateo no le iría del todo mal y, a pesar de que tenia un librito entero que aprenderse para las dos siguientes semanas antes de la obra, confiaba en poderlo hacer en menos tiempo. Necesitaba desempolvar sus habilidades antes de que fuera algo irremediable. Decidida se encamino al lugar más cercano que conocía, el lugar al que siempre iba y que se conocía como la palma de su mano.

Dejo las bolsas a un lado de la reja donde no le estorbaran y se posiciono en su lugar. El bate entre sus manos en un estado semi muerto fue alzado al tiempo en el que el pie izquierdo se adelanto en busca de una buena base en la que apoyarse cómodamente.

Los ojos carmesí se clavaron concentrados en la máquina. De repente el cañón emitió un sonido sordo y de él salió la primera bola disparada a una velocidad inhumana. Fate agudizo su visión y con un golpe certero regreso la bola con la misma fuerza hacia una diana de más arriba.

El ' _tap_ ' lejano que se produjo con el impacto de la bola en el circulo la lleno de satisfacción. La piel de sus brazos se erizo producto de la emoción que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Los labios de Fate se retiraron en una enorme sonrisota al tiempo en que se volvía a preparar para la siguiente bola.

Una vez más el cañón disparo y la joven movió el bate con mucha más fuerza.

* * *

Arisa golpeo una vez mas al aire con la espada. Las gotas que perlaron su rostro fueron apartadas cuando sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando. Se reposiciono en el mismo lugar y repitió el movimiento. La suela de su zapato chirrió al hacer fricción con el suelo; momentos después se las vio haciendo un hincapié en un intento por evitar la caída.

Se paso el antebrazo por la frente apartando el sudor. Giro sobre su eje con ojos recelosos, fijos en su improvisada zona de práctica. Suspiro aliviada. Era una suerte que nada le hubiera pasado; una caída, por muy tonta que fuera podía encadenar un dolor mayor y ella lo había comprobado en varias ocasiones.

Las compañeras con las que se había quedado se habían ido a sus casas ya al igual que Suzuka quien debió de atender ciertos asuntos de su familia. Fate se había ido mucho antes así que le tocó practicar por cuenta propia. Y siendo sincera, lo prefería; su orgullo herido le pedía a gritos venganza.

Su habilidad con la espada era nula por el simple hecho de no saber como manejarla. Desde su niñez siempre sintió una gran atracción a la esgrima, no obstante, lo dejo correr en cuanto se unió al club de baseball y el hecho de que con cada año que pasaba su profesor de violín le exigía aún más, termino por renunciar a esa idea.

—Bunnings-san.

—¿Tu eres…?

Arisa miro por encima del hombro a la chica parada detrás, en la penumbra del escenario junto al material. La chica se paso una mano por la cabeza apartando un mechón violeta rebelde y entorno sus parpados en un pestañeo. La rubia decanto la cabeza a un lado confusa.

—Kamishima Mia, estamos en la misma clase.

La peli violeta ando un par de pasos al frente y pegándose al lado derecho sostuvo entre sus manos la de Arisa y le hizo levantar la espada al frente bajo el precavido brillo verde. No le hacia falta un cartel de letras enorme como para darse cuenta de quien era esa chica; ella no era Fate.

—Cierto, lo siento.

Arisa trato de hacerse a un lado en un intento por recobrar una distancia segura entre ellas sin embargo la chica no solo no la dejo si no que dejando sus manos suspendidas en el aire se atrevió a pasar su brazo por detrás de su espalda hasta regresar a su posición. Se tenso al sentirse apresada en un abrazo. Podía sentir como la cabeza de Mia descansaba en uno de sus omoplatos haciendo visible la diferencia de estatura.

Se sonrojo por lo vergonzoso que le parecía esa posición y que la peli violeta se recargara en su espalda haciendo más notoria su presencia no le hacía ningún bien.

—Cada uno tiene su propia técnica en la esgrima.— dijo y la rubia sin bajar la guardia le dio una ojeada por encima del hombro.— Testarossa-san es buena. Muy buena. Buenísima, derecho. Pero su estilo es más tirando a la doble espada o al rapier.— una sonrisa sutil escapo de los labios de Mia.

Para su suerte la joven decidió abandonar su ventajoso lugar y se posiciono en frente de si; las manos aun aguantando las suyas en la posición.

—Es normal. Fate suele practicar esgrima de vez en cuando.— se quejo para gracia de su acompañante.

La oji ámbar no dijo nada más y asintió pensativa. Dejando a la rubia se acercó a las cajas detrás del escenario y de ahí tomo una espada con el filo algo más estrecho que una convencional. La rubia no pudo ocultar su duda cuando la chica volvió con dicha arma en mano.

—Tal vez no sea tan buena como Testarossa-san pero puedo enseñarte lo que yo se.— haciendo una reverencia se posiciono justo enfrente y alzo la espada de madera ante los incrédulos ojos esmeralda que se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— con un semblante de desconfianza Arisa agarro con ambas manos el mango de la espada dispuesta a protegerse de lo que fuera que le iba a venir.

—Quiero enseñarte un par de trucos.— sonrió y con una mano le indico que se posicionara de nuevo.

Arisa asintió titubeante he hizo lo pedido casi al instante. Mia avanzo un paso al frente a una velocidad que Arisa no creía posible sin embargo la aguda sensación en su mano le confirmaron que aquello era cien por cien real.

La espada que con anterioridad había sostenido entre sus manos voló por los aires tan lejos que la peli violeta tuvo tiempo a poner el filo de madera en el cuello de la oji esmeralda en un pestañeo. De las pupilas ámbar broto una chispa asesina y si Arisa no hubiera tenido el filo de la espada presionando en horizontal por debajo de su mentón alzado, hubiera tragado saliva con fuerza.

El silencio se hizo hasta que el 'clonk' repetido de la madera contra el escenario las devolvió a la realidad. Mia aparto la espada por fin dejando a la rubia respirar mientras ella aprovecho para recoger el objeto tirado.

—Eso ha sido increíble.— Arisa sobo la parte del cuello donde había estado la madera obstruyendo su saliva. La dificultad al hablar era palpable mas no fue impedimento para el entusiasmo de la joven heredera Bunnings.

La peli violeta se reverencio una vez más y le entrego la espada, la cual fue aceptada al instante.

—Empecemos con el desarme.— indico sonriente.

* * *

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

El traqueteo de pasos en su dirección le hizo saber el apuro de la persona por encontrarse con ella y así fue porque no tuvo ni tiempo para dejar los zapatos a un lado que su madre le asalto a preguntas nada más aparecer por la puerta del comedor.

—¿Fate, donde estabas hija?

—Fui al centro de bateo.

Los ojos violeta se cerraron en un parpadeo antes de que su dueña pudiera respirar tranquila al mismo tiempo, los orbes rojizos se entornaron divertidos. Recordaba aquellos días de su niñez cuando su padre las llevaba a jugar al parque sin avisar a su madre. Recordar esos días la llenaba de calidez porque al regresar a casa Precia se les abalanzaba encima, a ella y a Alicia, y no las dejaba nunca ir entre achuchones y besos que le hacían reír de felicidad.

—Voy a participar en la obra de teatro de la escuela.— Fate se rasco la cabeza. Un ligero sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas anticipando el bochorno que esa información iba a costarle.— Estaría bien que invitaras a Lindy-san.

Dejo los zapatos a un lado y paso por enfrente de su madre visiblemente en shock. Estaba dispuesta a ir a su habitación más su madre la detuvo.

—Fate.— Precia planto un pie en el suelo llamando la atención de la gemela menor.— Ante todo tu y Alicia son lo más preciado para mí, si me dais una negativa lo entenderé y no intentare nada.

Fate volteo la cabeza y miro a Precia por encima del hombro. Nuevos sentimientos aparecieron como un huracán en su interior cada uno aclamando una resolución distinta; contraria, debatiéndose por cual era la correcta. Y aunque Fate supo siempre cual era la mejor, el mar de dudas aun era demasiado grande para ella.

—Me esforzare.

Dejo a su madre atrás y entro en el pasillo. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho y dicho su cabeza le pedía por un descanso, descanso que tardaría un poco más.

Alzo la cabeza y ergio la espalda con firmeza. En la penumbra del pasillo pudo distinguir un brillo rojizo parecido al suyo, a diferencia de su rostro sereno aquellas facciones idénticas mostraron aflicción y enfado.

—¿Eso está bien para ti?— No la podía ver del todo bien pero sabía que su entrecejo estaba fruncido. Fate detuvo sus pasos y cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de responder.

—Alicia. ¿Con que derecho voy yo a elegir lo que es mejor para mamá?— los ojos carmín se posaron tristes en los borgoña de su contraparte.— No creo que sea mala persona. Creo que merece una oportunidad.

Le mando una sonrisa débil a pesar de ser consciente de que probablemente jamás llegaría a su destinataria. Dio un golpecito en signo de apoyo en el hombro de su hermana y entro a su habitación.

Ella también debía pensarlo con calma.

Lindy Harlaown no era una mala persona o no lo demostró en su primer encuentro. Aquella mujer desprendía un aura cálida y sencilla. Si Fate la pudiera comparar con alguna sería la de su difunto padre sin duda, pero algo se le hacia distinto, algo que la diferenciaba en gran medida a él y no solo por el sexo o la apariencia.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué será?

* * *

—No me mal entiendas, pero pensé que estaban de exámenes.

Signum se acerco a una de las paredes y dejo su espada apoyada. Guio sus ojos a su acompañante enlistada en un _hakama_ negro parecido al suyo sentada en el centro del dojo. La espada de bambú a un lado inerte cerca de sus pies.

—Lo estamos.— sonrió sin ganas.— La semana después del festival nos tocara hacerlos.

La peli rosa murmuro un corto "eh" antes de tomar un trago de su botella de agua. Con su mano libre agarro otra extra y se la tiro a Fate quien la tomo al aire sin mayor problema.

—Apuesto que Zafira estará trepando por las paredes.

—Sí, ya hace más o menos un mes desde que los entrenamientos se suspendieron.— sonrió y tiro la botella de regreso; como Fate la mujer la recibió y la dejo en su lugar.— De cierto modo puedo entenderlo.

Los ojos carmesí se posaron en el techo divertidos. En su momento de silencio Fate pudo reconocer de fondo el inconfundible sonido del césped crujiendo y supo que era su momento de retirarse y la nueva presencia de cierta rubia de ojos violeta parada en la entrada del dojo se lo confirmo.

—¿Interrumpo algo?— hablo con su dulce voz. Fate fijo con disimulo su atención en la peli rosa y meneo la cabeza al tiempo en que sus manos se elevaban acompañando el gesto.

Había perdido a su maestra y rival por lo que quedaba de día.

—No te preocupes ya hemos terminado.— los ojos azul cielo se entrecerraron con cariño e inconscientemente Shamal la imito.

La rubia intrusa observo la interacción entre ambas mujeres. Un aura impenetrable las rodeaba como si fuera una barrera que rechazara cualquier entrada indeseada, pero, lo que sin duda llamo la atención de la rubia fue esa media sonrisa en los labios de Signum. Pocas eran las veces por las que esa mujer sonreía, pero Shamal tenía un 'no sé qué' que con una simple sonrisa le sacaba los gestos más recónditos a su inexpresiva amiga.

—¿No se te hace algo familiar esta interacción Fate-chan?

La mencionada giro su cabeza al encuentro de esos divertidos ojos azul rey. Con un grito de ratón y un bote se aparto de su amiga con el corazón palpitándole a mil. Un bonito sonrojo por la cercanía tiñendo sus mejillas. Por su contra, Hayate no dudo ni un momento de carcajearse de la situación, interrumpiendo así la cursi aura que envolvía a su hermana y prima.

Signum se tomo la frente y negó al tiempo en que Shamal reía nerviosa.

—¡Hayate!— se quejó.— No me des esos sustos.

La castaña levanto la mano con el índice arriba y lo movió de lado a lado.

—Eso no importa.— de una zancada se acercó de nuevo ganándose un rostro desconfiado de la más alta.— Deberías estar en otro lugar ahora mismo.

Los ojos rojizos se posaron en la castaña confusos escasas milésimas de segundos antes de que la dueña de estos se golpeara la frente y saliera corriendo del dojo.

Una vez cambiada a su ropa habitual, huyo de la residencia Yagami entre burlas y risas de fondo; claramente proporcionadas por su amiga castaña. A pesar de que si se apresuraba en su carrera llegaría a tiempo antes de que cerraran el video club decidió subir al primer bus que paso por su lado.

Estaba tan cansada que presentía que en algún momento sus piernas le fallarían todo debido al intenso entrenamiento de kendo que había tenido junto a Signum. Decir que la peli rosa prácticamente la vapuleo era decir poco. ¡Estaba segura que la había utilizado como saco de boxeo!

Cuando el bus llego a la parada se bajó y ando a paso apresurado al video club. Contenta de haber llegado a tiempo entro dentro encontrándose con un nuevo problema.

¿Qué tipo debía elegir? Las de terror u horror estaban fuera de cuestión, esas solo les gustaban a personas como a su gemela o a Hayate. ¿Romance? Descartadas. A pesar de que muchas veces la cobriza las pedía prefería ver algo distinto porque estaba segura que se habían visto todas o casi todas las de ese género. Preferirá tener una semana lejos de la diabetes autoproducida por tales tramas. Cruzo los brazos e hizo un gracioso bailoteo con sus cejas rubias; pensativa. Su decisión se vio reducida en tres géneros en concreto: acción, aventura o comedia. Difícil, pensó.

La elección fue súbita cuando la dependienta de la tienda le aviso del poco tiempo que le quedaba. Azoto su mano al aire y agarro una caratula del estante al azar y se la entrego. Hecha su tarea en el video club se acercó al supermercado de al lado y compro un par de refrescos, así como dos tipos de ensaladas distintas.

En la verja circundante a la casa llamo al timbre sin reparo y espero paciente. Como de costumbre los padres de la cobriza iban a salir tarde y la única luz visible en esa casa se lo confirmo. La puerta de la entrada emitió un chirrido al mismo tiempo en que la luz iluminaba la oscuridad de la calle, de detrás salió la adolescente enlistada en su pijama rosa y sus zapatillas.

Fate se maravilló ante la tierna visión de su amiga confundida por su tardía llegada. Lo mas probable es que ya hubiera renunciado a su llegada y no la culpaba.

—¿Necesitas compañía?— la bolsa de plástico fue alzada acompañando dichas palabras junto a una traviesa sonrisa comparable a la de una cría de 5 años después de haber hecho su travesura.

Ya no recordaba cuando fue que empezó a saludarla de esa manera, pero sin duda le era necesario decirlo y repetirlo hasta el cansancio si hacía falta.

Las manos de la cobriza se pelearon con el cierre de la puerta. Nanoha se hecho a un lado dejándole paso y la volvió a cerrar con algo más de agilidad.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías.— un vistazo de reojos fue suficiente como para que la más alta se percatara del puchero en el rostro de la animadora. Fate se rio ganándose un golpe de parte de la chica.

—Me distraje en el dojo.— revelo, su mano entretenida revolviendo el flequillo de su amiga con cierta gracia. Nanoha bufo con sus ojos entronados en una sutil amenaza.

Prevista a lo que tal gesto provoco, Fate entro dentro de la casa en tres veloces zancadas siendo perseguida por una cobriza -ahora- encolerizada. El distinto sonar del traqueteo de los pies de las adolescentes resonó por toda la casa hasta hacerse audible para los vecinos circundantes. Las risas, así como los gritos tampoco pasaron desapercibidos mucho menos cuando la rubia, en su momento de huida salto por la puerta corrediza del comedor hasta el amplio patio.

Nanoha no se lo pensó y la siguió lanzándose de inmediato al oscuro césped. Ignorando el hecho de que de seguro se iba a llevar una buena reprimenda de su madre si es que se atrevían a retomar la persecución dentro de la casa. El desastre ocurriría si por un casual lo hacían además de que Fate seria conocedora de donde heredo su apodo de Demonio Blanco.

—¡Fate-chan, espera!— trato de gritar mas el respirar agitado y las risas le dificultaron el trabajo.— Quiero decir. Los vecinos vendrán a quejarse.

La aludida paro todo el circo cuando fue consciente del alboroto que estaba causando por lo que se detuvo en seco. La cobriza quien no se lo espero no pudo frenar a tiempo y salto a la espalda de la joven jugadora como su última opción para detenerse.

 **¡Thum!**

Los cuerpos de ambas chicas cayeron a la vez al suelo siendo Fate la peor parada. Nanoha enderezo en su lugar, adolorida, siendo secundada por la rubia aun tendida en el suelo.

—E-eso dolió.— las manos de Fate palparon el terreno para posarse en su boca ocultándola, tratando de remitir el agudo dolor en dicha zona.

Nanoha no dejo ir su oportunidad y aprovecho su ventajosa posición encima de la rubia. Apoyo las manos en la espalda de la rubia a modo de suporte y se encorvó hacía delante haciendo presión para denotar su presencia.

—Eso fue tu culpa Fate-chan.— una ceja rubia se arqueo incrédula.— Ahora ya no podemos entrar y mi madre me reñirá por esto.

Fate trato de darse la vuelta mas las manos de la joven animadora se lo impidieron presionándola contra el suelo. Soplo con la cabeza pegada al suelo en total rendición.

—¿Por qué?

Sin decir nada Nanoha movió sus manos de forma descendente queriendo recalcar su pijama rosa teñido de verde en algunas partes, en especial rodillas y codos. Los finos labios de Testarossa se entreabrieron en un largo y silencioso 'eh' al tiempo en que su vista se posaba al frente.

La pupilas violeta se posaron fijos en la cabeza rubia. Un suspiro se escucho como un leve murmullo antes de que la joven rompiera con el silencio.

—¿Qué propones ahora?— una pregunta llena de resignación fueron la luz verde para Fate. El peligro había pasado.

Con cuidado Fate se arrastró por el suelo hasta escapar de debajo de Takamachi. Ya poco le importaba que su ropa fueran a quedar verde porque, estaba segura de que incluso podía olfatear el olor impregnado en esta.

—Que te parece ver las estrellas.— acompañando sus palabras Fate señalo el cielo. Nanoha guio sus ojos siguiendo la mano tendida mas los bajo en cuanto la decepción la inundo.

Una mirada violeta y Fate supo del fracaso de su proposición sin embargo eso no le impidió persistir en su idea y bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga se asomo en el interior de la casa para cerrar las luces abiertas en el interior. La cobriza se tomo la cabeza y negó al verse ignorada.

—Túmbate y míralas.

Las manos de Fate se cruzaron por encima de su cabeza al tiempo en que se estiraba a un lado y Nanoha, algo renuente la imito. Que la rubia apagara las luces de su casa tampoco había servido para mucho. Seguía sin ver esas estrellas y a pesar de poder contemplar su tan amado cielo, Nanoha no pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción.

—No se que quieres que veamos.— murmuro.

—No siempre se pude ver con la mirada.— contesto la rubia.— Piensa en cómo te gustaría verlas e imagínalas.— susurro.

La joven animadora hizo eso. Cerro los ojos e imagino el cielo y sus miles de estrellas. Las estrellas que una vez vio de pequeña. Aquellas estrellas que le hicieron amar el cielo nocturno tanto como su amado cielo azul.

—Puede que no esté tan mal después de todo.— admitió esbozando una sonrisa.

Fate movió los labios haciéndolos sonar en un 'Hmm' apenas audible. Los parpados se entreabrieron rebelando el brillante tono rojizo escondido.

* * *

—Ya estoy en casa.

La mujer dejo sus pertenencias en la entrada y con un paso cansado arrastro los pies por todo el parquet hasta llegar al amplio comedor de su piso del que estaba orgullosa por su enorme espaciado. Por un momento sus ojos verde agua se desviaron a la mesita de centro. Sus parpados se entornaron enternecidos.

No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde de trabajar y se encontraba con ese tierno panorama. Sabia de muy buena tinta como su hijo se esforzaba para lograr seguir los pasos de su difunto padre, Clyde. El camino ha ser un experto investigador era duro, muy duro si era sincera. Pero no le cabía duda de que aquel muchacho podría a llegar a serlo y, además, de los mejores.

Muchos hubieran alegado en contra de dicha opinión solo por ser madre e hijo. Los que la conocían sabían lo estricta e imparcial que podía llegar ha ser y la gran mayoría estaban de acuerdo, sin embargo, eso no iba a quitar que su hijo tendría un largo camino por recorrer si es que quería seguir los pasos de ese hombre.

Lindy se acerco al muchacho dormido encima del desorden de papeles y, posando una mano encima de la espalda del universitario lo llamo en un susurro. El joven se removió. Sus pupilas grises envueltas en una bruma de somnolencia la miraron desconcertados.

—Madre.

La oficial acaricio la espalda del muchacho, en sus labios yacía una sonrisa maternal.

—¿Chrono, has cenado ya?— el peli azul negó y desplego sus manos al aire, estirándose.

—Hice la cena.— sonrió.— Estaba esperándote, madre.

El corazón de Lindy brinco de felicidad. Estaba segura de que tenia el mejor hijo del mundo. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo cerca si no, muy probablemente ya se hubiera derrumbado hace mucho tiempo.

—Esta bien, entonces cenemos.

Lindy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina mientras dejaba a Chrono recogiendo el desastre de papeles. La mesa no tardo en ser parada y la peli verde dejó los platos uno enfrente del otro.

En ese corto periodo de tiempo el teléfono retumbo por toda la casa hasta oídos de los dos presentes. Lindy levanto la cabeza esperando que su hijo le dijera que la esperaba sin embargo no fue así y el muchacho meneo la cabeza negando.

Después de indicarle a su hijo que empezara sin ella se fue a atender a la llamada. Por las horas que suscitaban solo veía dos posibles opciones y en vista de que no era para su hijo temió que fuera una emergencia.

Tomo el teléfono entre sus finos dedos y se lo ubicó en la oreja a la espera.

— _"¿Lindy?"_

Los tensos hombros de la mujer se relajaron. La peli verdeagua se recargo en la mesilla de la entrada y cambio el auricular de lugar para mantener una posición mas cómoda. Tenia ganas de escuchar más de esa dulce voz.

—Precia.— pronuncio proyectando una voz algo mas profunda a la habitual.

* * *

 **NA:** Cabe decir que no soy bueno con el drama así que veremos como lo manejo. Decir que a partir de aquí (sin dejar el NanoFate de lado, obviamente) comenzare a centrarme un poco mas en el Arisa x Suzuka así que aquellos que les guste, espero que les agrade la idea.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis comentado. Cualquier duda y/u opinión me lo pueden hacer saber mediante review, PM o mensaje.

Con todo dicho yo me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **PD** : Ni tiene que ver con el tema, pero les recomiendo escuchar las canciones de HoneyWorks, ¡son una maravilla!

 **Att.** BarkhornKS, el autor que escribe escuchando dichas canciones.


End file.
